Toki wo Koete no Kizuna
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: AU/BL. Gakuen Basara-With changes. Years passed as death and birth continued their cycle. Once again drawn by the hands of fate, the warriors gathered in the unlikeliest of places. Memories return as some salvage the past, while others start anew.
1. Memories of Blazing Fire I

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Chapter 1 Memories of Blazing Fire I

The academy was huge. You could see its protruding roofs above the busy streets below. The monochrome clock tower marks the school grounds of Basara Academy, a prestigious school that had invited students from across Japan. Complete with large classrooms, fancy cafeterias and warm dormitories, the school still stands strong with its 200 year history.

…And yet, why am I here…?

After a long trip, I finally arrived in front of the school gates. The brass gates were closed, almost as if to keep what's inside from coming out. The monstrous school loomed before me, the clock tower in its central cavity, emitting an oppressive aura that kept me from trying to get in.

I stood there, luggage in one hand and a letter in another. To confirm, I glanced down to my left hand, frowning at the logo on the top of the paper that matched the crest of the school next to the gates. After a quick sigh, I raised my eyes back up to the clock tower standing inside the gates, almost mocking me. "How… Do I get in…?"

"Oh, you must be the new student."

Instinctively, I glared towards the voice. A tall and slender woman emerged from the shadows of the gates. Her long, black hair was tied up in a bun with a single purple hair pin. Dressed in a black suit and long pencil skirt, she looked nothing less than a teacher.

She slowly glided over to me, staring me down with an interested eye. With a slight smirk, she placed her hand on the gates before her. The gates magically moved under her control, slowly cranking open to let me in. I continued to glare at her suspiciously as I slowly stepped into the new soil.

* * *

"The school has strict rules on student behavior and conduct. Just read the section in your student manual. Classes start at 8:00am sharp, and breaks at…"

I rushed behind the teacher I was handed to, tugging and straightening the uncomfortable uniform I was given and thrown into. I swore under my breath as the teacher rushed on ahead while I fumbled through my pockets and bag for the said manual. I frantically flipped through it in a rush, glancing at the random words flowing through.

I had nearly ran into him when he suddenly decided to pause. The teacher had stopped in front of a large set of doors. He finished the last of his sentence before turning to me, "…And my name's Takagi. Takagi Shingen. I teach Gym and I will be your homeroom teacher." He reached out a pale hand to me.

The man is gruff, with a stern and worn face and rough skin. His mustache twitched as he talked and his eyes twinkled when he smiled at me. He felt nostalgic… I had felt a familiar warmth from him, none like I had felt before.

I took his hand sheepishly, shaking it and feeling his experiences through the crevices of his skin. At the time I felt impressed and yet I also felt I was reliving a past experience.

The odd feelings lingered even after he let my hand go and turned towards the grand doors, opening them with one fell push and led me into the bright classroom.

* * *

With a single sweep, I finished signing my name on the board and turned to face the class, a scowl still on my face. The sunlight coming from the windows were too bright, the students looked too curious and the teacher a little too energetic.

"So here's the new student from Oshuu, Hijikata Masamune. Be nice to him." Takagi Shingen-sensei crossed his arms and practically yelled at the students. The students responded with their awe and enthusiasm, which I felt was too strong for this early of the morning.

"Masamune-kun, you will be sitting behind Keiji." Takagi-sensei , with his hands still crossed, looked over to a cheerful boy with his hair tied in a flowing ponytail, his arm waving at me and his face with a large smile.

"_All right._" I gripped my hand bag as I started making my way down the aisles to my designated seat by the window, ignoring the glances given to me by the other students. My seat is designated to be the last seat on the aisle by the windows. The grinning idiot- Keiji- sat in the seat in front of mine and three other students before him.

_Masamune-dono_.

Just before I reached Keiji's seat, I heard a familiar voice that burned my heart. My eyes widened and heart raced as a familiar figure, with his broad back and body enwrapped in flames, entered my brain. I felt a sudden pain charge through my brain like an electric shock and my right eye, or what was supposed to be my right eye, burn fiercely. I instinctively gripped my head, grunting at the rhythmic pain.

"Are you alright?" The same voice… I quickly turned, face pale and eyes wide, towards the voice that burned my insides with a fiery passion. My sea blue eyes met a familiar wood brown pair of large eyes, staring at me with concern. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

His hair matched his eyes, chocolate brown and soft, short in the front and a long flowing stream in the back. His face is soft and small, like a child's, but his shoulders are bold, contrasting his child-like face and eyes. I could almost feel the fire in my distant memories as I stared back, entrapped by those same eyes…

Same…?

"Hey, you, uhh… Masamune!" the sudden feeling of warmth shook me from my distant world. I turned to the owner of the hands that shook my own shivering arms to see that kid- Keiji- staring at me, frowning.

"Masamune-kun?" Takagi-sensei, arms still crossed, looked over at me, his face showed worry behind the gruff appearance.

"I'm okay…" I regained my hold on myself and stood up straight. Keiji's hand slowly drifted away from my arm, sliding back to his desk. I gave another look at the boy who sat in front of Keiji, burning his figure into my single eye. "I'm just tired from travelling so far." Yeah, I'm just tired... I shook away the thoughts of that mysterious fire-clad youth before slipping down into the desk in the very back.

Takagi-sensei took another quick glance at me before the homeroom bell rang, signaling first period. "Very well. Have a good class." Takagi-sensei finished before leaving the classroom and another teacher stepped in after him.

The memory of the fire-clad youth remained in my head for the rest of the day. I can remember his voice, or what seems to be his voice, calling out to my name softly… almost sadly… I can't understand why, why something like this happened today, when I never had any experiences of hearing voices before. He is so familiar, so nostalgic, like there was something I should not have forgotten but I can't remember. "Who… are you…"

"Masamune… Was it?" I had dazed into my thoughts and did not even notice when lunch break had started. The boy that sat in front of me turned around in his seat and grinned at me, placing his arms on his chair and his chin on his arms.

I sat up and scowled at him. "Who said you can call me by my first name?" I scoffed, looking down at him with my single left eye. "And before you ask the names of others you should give your own."

The boy laughed heartily before sitting up and staring me in the eye with his carefree pupils. "I'm Kurosaki Keiji, but I'd prefer if you called me Keiji. I can call you Masamune, right?"

No, I wanted to spit out at him, but oddly I couldn't bring myself to say it. A part of me, somewhere, didn't feel that him calling me Hijikata felt… right. "Kurosaki." I mumbled, glaring back at the boy. I gritted my teeth at how odd it sounded and how awkward my mouth had to move to pronounce the syllables.

"See? It's odd, right? Just call me Keiji." He laughed, sitting back against his desk. "So, Masamune, how are you feeling now?"

I still didn't like how friendly Keiji sounded, but I couldn't decide on what he should call me, either, so I just gave up. "It was nothing. I was just tired. It's nothing now." I commented, crossing my arms and sitting back on my chair.

"That's a relief." The voice came from behind Keiji. That familiar voice that had pierced my body earlier emerged, like a wave of warm heat. That boy from earlier with the brown eyes stared at me, his face lit up with a smile. "You nearly fell over earlier, gotta be more careful."

"You're…?" I was able to keep myself calm. I had replayed that mysterious, sad voice over and over in my brain for the last few hours, trying to remember that youth's face and his existence. But, nothing emerged. Nothing returned from the wave of dark shadows inside my brain. All I know is, this boy cannot be him. The burning fire that that mysterious youth lit inside me was heightened by his voice, but he… isn't him.

"Oh right, I am Sanada Yuki." He stood up and walked up to my desk, standing between mine and Keiji's desk. "If you need anything, just holler! I'll help with whatever I can." His face beamed, and that very smile seemed again, so familiar. Like a freak incident of déjà vu, I felt something almost surfacing from my deep memories.

"Yu… ki… m…" My mouth moved on its own, mouthing the syllables I did not even understand. The brightness started growing, almost to reveal something I did not want to forget…

"YUKI!" The classroom door opened quickly with a slam, and a boy with bright brown hair and a green headband ran in. He was the boy that sat in front of Sanada, also within our row by the window. He quickly grabbed Sanada's wrist, pulling him towards the door. "Come on, let's go get some food at the cafeteria before it's all sold out!"

"Alright, Sasuke, hold up!" the boy, Sasuke, hauled him towards the door and pushed him out, rushing him as if it was some emergency. Before both of them disappeared into the corridor, Sasuke turned to me and I saw what could have been mistaken to be a bloodlust glare.

"Protective as ever, that Sasuke…" Keiji watched as the two disappeared and gave a small, short sigh. "The past will never change, Sasuke…" he muttered under his breath, spoken not to anyone. I looked over at Keiji, confused and a tad bit concerned, but not enough for me to plunge into something I am not involved in.

Sanada Yuki… The name sounds so distant, the eyes so nostalgic and the face so familiar. Just who is that boy?

* * *

Shortly after, Sanada and Sasuke returned with various breads and juices. The two settled down and forming a table of four with Keiji and I. The two shared their food with us, and we began to talk. I learned that Sasuke's full name is Takasugi Sasuke, and him and Sanada Yuki had been friends since they were young. Once again, I could not bring myself to call the boy by his last name. He also referred to me by my first name as naturally as everyone else I had met.

The conversation hopped around subjects, but I could feel the oppressive atmosphere as some of them danced around the issue of my patched right eye, trying to ignore the obvious questions. I didn't mind. I was used to it. It's always been like this since I was born. What bothered me the most was how Sanada would occasionally glance over at me and look away just as quickly. I wanted to yell and tell him to say whatever's on his mind, but I kept it inside. I didn't want to start a fight, not when I'm finally settled down.

"Yuki, you're making a mess." Sasuke smiled, laughing a little as he handed him a napkin to wipe up the mess on his face, evident from eating curry bread.

"Sasuke~" Keiji chimed, "You're just like a mother." Keiji followed with a laugh while Sasuke ignored his outburst.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Yuki took the napkin and began to clean up. I unknowingly began to stare at him, once again comparing his child-like demeanor to the fiery youth in red.

Feeling my gaze, Sanada raised his eyes to meet mine. His face lit up with a sheepish laugh, innocent and void of the intensity I unknowingly expected. I felt myself shiver at that gaze, feeling a part of me ripped out by his innocence. It felt wrong, unclear. _He's not him._

Sanada shuffled through the mountain of bread him and Sasuke had retrieved and pulled out another curry bread. He handed it to me, smiling knowingly. "Here, you can have this one."

I can't understand why, but I felt a wave of sadness flow by me as I reached out.

_Here, Masamune-dono._ Colours of white, pink and green blocked my vision from his face. The dango he handed me smelled dangerously sweet and unnerving.

"I don't need that kind of thing." I said, without a single thought. The shock of hearing myself say those words chilled my body and I froze up, unable to apologize quick enough. Although that would be my reaction typically to any old friend's offer, Sanada was someone I had just met and it did not make sense to even myself to say those harsh words.

The three looked at me, Keiji first gave a startled look before breaking out into that annoying knowing smile, and Sasuke glared at me with nothing short of piercing daggers. Sanada, surprisingly, did not relent. He kept his hand poised, his lips still curved in a grin. "It's pretty tasty."

_Try it, it's pretty delicious._

All I could do was return his grin with a startled stare. My composure recovered just as quickly, and I snatched the bun from his hand and opened the package before taking a quick bite. The strong curry smell erupted from the opened bun and the slightly spicy and salty taste wrapped inside the sweet bread flowed into my dry mouth. "This… is pretty good…"

"Isn't it?" Sanada looked up at me, grinning, before taking a bite out of his own bread.

Sasuke shot another bloodlust glare at me before snatching another curry bun from the slowly disappearing mountain. "Curry bread is too good for you." He exclaimed harshly before opening it and eating the whole bread in one breath. I couldn't understand if he was jealous or was just a show off. I just sneered at him as he quickly downed a whole juice box to quench the spice.

Keiji slapped a hand over his eyes and began laughing heartily while I continued to sneer. Sanada responded by laughing happily.

I can't understand this group of people. It's only been a day and I haven't had any peace since entering the school grounds. The rough and strict teacher, the cheerful students and the grand building left me in a state of awe and unrest. However, every laugh, every face seems so familiar and nostalgic. It felt like… I returned home.

* * *

I dragged my feet down the empty, twilight streets. The glaring orange sun guided me down the narrow and sharp curves and twists of the neighboring houses. With a single map in hand annotated with notes, I ended up wandering the evening, looking for the dormitories.

~*~  
"The dorms aren't in the school grounds." Keiji explained, packing his school bag.

Class had just finished and the students have already started leaving for their club activities as the evening draws near. Sanada and Sasuke had left right after the bell, and Keiji lagged behind, slowly packing up his notebook and textbooks. I then took out the student handbook given to me earlier by the head teacher, Oda Nou, the lady in black I had first met. Flipping through the book, I desperately dug for a map or some sort of information to the dormitories until Keiji turned around and asked me what I was doing.

"Didn't the teachers tell you how to get to the dorms?" Keiji asked, closing his book bag and standing up before turning to me.

"No…" I collapsed onto the desk, tired from the stressful day. "That Oda Nou lady told me to give her my luggage and she'll transport it personally to my dormitory. She then handed me to old man Takagi Shingen."

"Sounds like you had a rough start." Keiji joked with a nervous laugh. "Well, I can't show you to the dorms today since I have something planned. But here, at least I'll draw a map for you."

Keiji then sat back down on his chair and took out a paper and pen and scribbled away a quick map with directions, trying hard to explain to me as he drew on where to turn and where to go. I had a hard time keeping up, trying to memorize foreign street names and house numbers.

"And… that's that!" Keiji dangled the piece of paper in front of me as I tried to recall all the names and places he had just mentioned moments ago. I grabbed the paper from him and gave him a small 'thanks' before he stood up again and started heading out the door.

"What club are you in?" I asked, standing up as well.

Keiji turned around with a playful grin. "Go-Home-Club!"

With a loud _crush_ I slammed my fist into a nearby pole, severely denting it. "Go… home… club… Then he could have showed me to the dorms!" I yelled into the dark, night sky.

With a small sigh, I stood up straight and glanced back at the map, scribbled with foreign words I couldn't understand. "What kind of school has their dormitory miles away from the school?" I asked into the distance, turning around to see what once was a grand clock tower decreased into a tiny speck among the large buildings.

Regaining my strength, I continued to wander into the darkness, hoping that soon I can find the supposed dormitories.

* * *

Before I knew it, I found myself in front of a large building. If I had to guess, I would have thought the grand, white building was nothing short of a hospital. Windows were orderly aligned against the whole wall, and a large set of doors guarded the entrance. Silver gates surrounded the building, similar to those of the school. A large silver plate, next to the gates read "Honnoji, Basara Academy Dormitories".

"I guess… This is the right place…" The gates, slightly opened, was light and easy to push in, unlike the threatening brass gates that protected the school. The walk from the gates to the entrance was short, with trees aligned along the building, decorating the dormitories with a friendly feel.

Upon approaching the dorms, I searched hard for some kind of doorbell. Not seeing anything of the sort, I slowly cracked the door open and peeked into the grand building.

The lights were on, illuminating the couches and paintings with a warm feeling. There was carpet from where I stood, lining up to the stairs in the wall furthest from me. The 4 couches, crimson like fire, sat in a pattern facing each other in the center with a fireplace to the right of the set.

Noticing that no one was around, I stepped into the house. The carpet felt soft and I could feel my shoes sink into the fabric. Walking in further, I noticed the paintings that were set up on the walls. Each painting featured a famous or infamous leader in the Sengoku period. Japanese-styled art made the warm house feel more oriental and classy.

I came upon a painting immediately before the stairs. Two men were featured, dancing in battle with a fire backdrop. One of them had a crescent blade on his helmet and a black eye patch where his right eye was supposed to be and standing back to back with him is a larger man with a single sword and stern expression. Under the painting, it wrote "Doku-gan Ryuu Date Masamune to Ryuu no Migi me Katakura Kojuro".

Looking up at the single-eyed dragon, Date Masamune, I could feel that familiarized feeling once again. I slowly reached up to touch my own medical patch on my right eye, the exact eye which Date Masamune had lost as a child; the exact eye I was born without.

"Date Masamune-sama." I slowly turned to the all too familiar voice, calling out my name. I wanted to respond, without a thought, to that loyal voice I'll never forget. _What is it, Kojuro?_

The owner of the voice descended the stairs, his face showed a stoic expression and his hair gelled back. His perfect features were interrupted by a single scar across his cheek, similar to a sword wound. "That's the painting of Date Masamune-sama and Katakura Kojuro in battle." The man said, standing beside me with a hard glare.

I turned back to the picture, dropping my hand to my side. "Katakura Kojuro vowed to become Date Masamune's right eye after he lost it. Never had Date Masamune's back been attacked after Katakura Kojuro's oath." I mumbled in reply. I had always been interested in Date Masamune's stories and records of battle. Perhaps it's because we shared a name or because I was born without my right eye, but regardless, I had always felt a bond between this historical figure and myself.

"My name's Katsuya Kojuro." His eyes rose to the painting, smiling softly. I looked back at him and smirked, feeling the familiar feeling of family stronger than ever before. He returned his gaze to me as I introduced myself.

"I'm Hijikata Masamune. I guess that makes us Masamune and Kojuro." I joked, the smirk on my face came out naturally and my eyes soften without my notice. For some reason, I felt like I cannot be closer to home talking to this man.

_Okaerinasai, Masamune-sama._

_

* * *

_

"So you're the new exchange student." Katsuya asked, while showing me up the long stairs. "If that's right, then your luggage came in already."

"Oh, yeah, Oda Nou-sensei told me she would deliver it." I followed behind him, glancing around the large floors, noticing every now and then students would peek out of their rooms to watch us.

"The second and third floors are for male students and the fourth and fifth floors for females." Katsuya explained after we reached the second floor. He turned to me and continued, "The first floor has the dining area and larger baths."

"_All right_." I nodded and continued following Katsuya down the halls of the second floor.

"Your room is at the end of this hall."

We reached the room and beside the door is a small plague that has Hijikata Masamune and Katsuya Kojuro engraved into it. "You're my dorm-mate?" I asked, not displeased at all.

He replied with a silent smile as he opened the doors.

The room is large; or rather, it felt more like three rooms in one. To the left was a small kitchen area, with a table, sink, stove and fridge. In front of us was more stairs, but only a few flights, up to two doors, which I assume are bedrooms. Beside the stairs was a small area where you can walk into a small shower room hidden behind the stairs.

"_Wow… Crazy…_" I managed to mutter, impressed by the intense layout. It could easily be called our own little house. "Are all the rooms like this?"

"The layout typically is the same." Katsuya walked into the room and dropped his shoes before entering into the kitchen. "The students can change it up if they wish."

I followed along, taking off my shoes after entering and closing the door behind me. I followed Katsuya into the kitchen.

"Here's your key." He handed me a golden key, with our room number engraved on. "Now, are you hungry?"

I jammed the key into my pocket and looked up at Katsuya, smirking sheepishly. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Then I'll make something. You can go up and see your room. It's the right one." With that, Katsuya turned around to face the fridge and pulled out some fresh vegetables.

"_Thanks._" Taking his advice, I retreated out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the right room. The knob felt cold to my touch and when I turned it and pushed the door open, the uninhabited room felt cold and abandoned.

Reaching over, I turned on the lights before entering and closing the door behind me. The room was small, with a small bed to the right and a window on the opposite wall facing me. A small ebony desk was placed beside the bed and under the window, while a small closet completed the set to the left of me. On the floor was my luggage, sitting there untouched, almost to welcome me home.

Tossing myself onto the bed, I stretched comfortably before looking over at the luggage on the floor. I have to open it and start sorting out my stuff… but I felt all the strength in my body drain as I feel my consciousness slowly evaporate. My eyelids felt heavy and my body felt numb. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep, soft slumber.

* * *

_Masamune-dono._

_You…_

_Masamune-dono, in the name of the Takeda clan of Shingen, I, Sanada Genchirou Yukimura, challenge you!_

_All right… If you're looking for an early leap to the grave, I'll be more than happy to send you. It's time to Party!_

_

* * *

_

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

I jolted up from my sleep, kicking the covers violently off the bed. I could feel the moist sweat-soaked clothes stick uncomfortably to my skin. The sound of the monotone alarm filled the empty room, disrupted sequentially by my hard breathing.

My heart pounded and my head hurt. I could remember the feeling of a constant struggle that tore my body to its limit. The rush of adrenaline in the battlefield, the ecstasy of fighting him in particular drove me to keep living in the days of war.

Him… The youth clad in fire…

I reached over to silence the alarm that increased the pounding my head felt. My hand collapsed onto the friendly blue dragon clock I had purchased shortly before moving here. The big, round eyes watched the clock face it held between its hands. The tail, which swished back and forth violently during the alarm, is once again stilled.

The panting slowly deceased and my heartbeat calmed as the dragon clock ticked on. I couldn't understand why I felt so shaken from a mere nightmare.

A mere… Nightmare? What I felt, was it fear, or was it…?

That boy clad in red, he resembled Sanada Yuki in so many ways, yet… "Sanada… Gen-"

"Hijikata-san." The sudden knock from my door shook me from my thoughts. Katsuya's voice echoed into my room, cutting through the silence. "Hijikata-san, if you don't wake up soon, you will be late."

Late? I quickly shot a glance over to the dragon clock once again. "7:37…" I could feel the quickening heart beat and cold sweat once again stirring from my body. "Sorry Kojuro, go ahead before me!" Without thinking, I spat out the words and pounced at the closet, digging for my school uniform.

"Wha…" I could hear Katsuya's confused voice from the other side of the door. A short silence after, he added, "Never mind. I'll see you later, Masamune-san." As I rushed about my room, I had dismissed him calling me by my first name as a normal, passing conversation and just groaned in response.

Following his quieting footsteps I could hear the door of our dorm room closing and locking. Without another thought, I swung open my door, with my school uniform on and rushed to the washroom to tidy my hair and brush my teeth before heading to the door. A small dish on the kitchen table caught my attention. A bowl of warm miso soup and some rice with the leftover vegetables from yesterday sat quietly, undisturbed on the table. I had awoken when Katsuya knocked on my door for dinner. We spent a quiet night eating together, he did not ask me about my past or my eye and I did not ask much about him either. I had learned that he is a third year in Basara Gakuen and spent most of his time in the horticulture club. After that, I offered to help clean the dishes, but Katsuya just waved me away back into my room. I spent the rest of the night cleaning out my luggage and setting up my room before taking a quick shower and headed to bed.

Groaning to myself, I grabbed the bowl of soup and swallowed it down in one gulp and ate the rice and side dish as quickly as I could before throwing all the dishes into the sink and finally, leaving the dorm rooms.

* * *

"Aaand MADE IT!" The classroom door swung open loudly as a pair collapsed into the bustling classroom. I just got into my desk and settled down after rushing out of the dorms and into the school. When I got here, Keiji had already gotten into his seat and sat snoozing in his desk while Sanada and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

The two emerged loudly, collapsing into the classroom floor, making it just in time for the bell. Sasuke had thrown the door open and tripped on his way in, falling head first onto the floor while Sanada had tripped over the fallen Sasuke and fell face down onto his fallen comrade.

The commotion brought a burst of laughter from the room. Even the sleeping Keiji was woken by the loud crash and began laughing at the pair.

The antics by the pair even left a smirk on my face. I got up from my seat and held out a hand for Sanada. "Here."

Sanada's face lit up without reason, nodding and grabbing my hand. I helped pull up the boy and his face just grew brighter. Maybe he just like mornings. "Thanks, Hijikata-san!"

I felt my eye twitch at his voice and the name he called me. For some reason, like it was for Keiji, it felt wrong when he didn't call me by my first name. "It's Masamune."

Sanada grinned back at me. I didn't know his face could light up anymore than it did. "Then you have to call me Yuki!" He pointed to his chest with his thumb, his other hand sat on his waist.

I couldn't help but smile at his demeanor. He's small but just the little things he does shows his charisma and blazing soul.

But I couldn't help asking myself… Is this how quickly people should become close? I glanced over to Keiji, who proceeded to help Sasuke up as well, and then back to Yuki. It has been only a day and I had ended up calling these three, and Kojuro, by their first names. Is this how things are normally supposed to be?

* * *

Classes ended without much excitement. I once again spent a majority of the class returning to my thoughts of the youth clad in red armor and surrounded by fire. My dream the night before revealed more about him, and my relation with him.

He spoke his name clearly and with a proud, bellowing voice that contrasted Sanada Yuki's softer version. Yet, I couldn't remember his name. It was familiar, and attached to the nostalgia is a sense of sadness I couldn't truly grasp.

All I could remember clearly is the twinge of pain I felt as he spoke out to me and as I spoke back, and the rush of pleasure I felt as we posed to strike. I couldn't explain this feeling. It's not hate, it's not anger, just a sensation beyond words as my heart pumped faster and fists gripped tighter before we rushed at each other, weapons poised.

My eyes betrayed me throughout the day, slowly roaming towards Yuki's back. His hair swayed gently as he raised and lowered his head during class to copy notes. His shoulders sag a little when he gets confused. He also has a tendency to ask Sasuke questions in the middle of lectures whenever he misses the teacher's explanations.

"Helloooo?" Keiji's voice snapped me from my trance. He waved his hand in front of my face for a while, hollering my name as he did. "Masamune-dono~?"

Frowning angrily, I swatted Keiji's hand away. "What do you want?"

"Welcome back, Masamune-dono." Keiji teased, grinning. "What were you thinking about so intently? Yuki already went to practice with Sasuke."

"What?" I felt a rush of embarrassment rise to my face as I heard Keiji. "I wasn't thinking about him!"

"Your face says otherwise!" Keiji continued to tease, poking at my rosy cheek. I quickly snapped his hand away. "Haha, you're so fun to tease, Masamune."

Feeling that my face is warming up further, I quickly grabbed my bag and stood up. "I'm going home."

"Wait, hey, don't be such a downer." Keiji plead jokingly, his stupid grin still evident on his face. "I'll tell you why you're so confused."

"Huh? Who's confused?" I retorted. Rather, how did Keiji know? It wasn't evident, or so I thought, and I had barely shown or even spoke of anything regarding my own self.

"Just sit down." Keiji pointed to my chair. Interested, I obeyed and sunk back into my chair. "Well then, let Keiji, the freelance mind reader tell you everything."

"The what?" I smirked. "That sounds stupid."

"Just shut up and listen." Keiji turned his whole body to face me and crossed his arms. He tilted back, resting on his desk and continued his little game. "Let's see. Since you saw Sanada Yuki, you couldn't get him off of your mind. You feel a sense of familiarity with him that's unlike any other, and you're having a mix of exciting emotions whenever his image comes into mind."

"WHAT?" I jolted up from my desk, my chair smashing onto the floor, creating a loud noise that shook the classroom. The remaining students turned to stare at us, the smiling, mocking Keiji and the beet-red, shocked me. "What the hell! What kind of bullshit are you spouting!" I slammed my hands onto the table, glaring daggers at Keiji.

Keiji replied with a hearty laugh. He shifted around in his seat, relaxing his arms behind his head while he grinned teasingly at me. "It's true, right?"

I can't say he's wrong, but I can't say he's right either. After all, the person I have been having such complicated feelings over is the youth clad in red armor and covered in swirling fire. Although Sanada Yuki had given me shivers of familiarity that I couldn't understand, the youth in red armor had a more confident, louder and respectable voice compared to Yuki's weak, quiet and joking one. The two are different, and for reasons I can't understand, Sanada Yuki had only been reminding me of that youth from the darkness of my imagination.

"I'll take your long silence as a yes." Keiji continued before I could open my mouth to retort. He continued on with his theories, "It's not hate. It's not anger. So what is it?"

I felt my voice stop at my throat as no words I could compute exited my mouth. Even I couldn't answer that question. I quieted down, my hands lost their strength and determination, falling down to my sides.

"You don't know?" Keiji pressed on, the grin slowly lifting from his face. I stared back, confused and pained. I couldn't understand it; I couldn't understand anything that has been happening to me since I came to this school.

"The answer is simple." Keiji slowly stood up from his seat as well, his face closing in on my own. He stared at me intently, and all I could do was stare back, cautious. "It's L-O-V-E."

What happened seconds after I could barely remember. All I could remember was the desire to smash the closest object into that obnoxious face in front of my own. I had heard students saying after that I had picked up the fallen chair and bashed Keiji across the head before throwing the chair at him, all in a flustered breath. I don't doubt myself on doing something so rash. All I truly remember feeling was a sudden rush of anger, disbelief and perhaps, mixed in between… no, that can't be it. I was just angry that Keiji spouted such nonsense when I was taking him so seriously.

The next thing I knew, I was out of the classroom, out of the school and heading for the school gates, bag in hand. However, where exactly I was, I wasn't sure. I usually go down the halls until I reached the main entrance and left there, but out of the state Keiji had left me in, I must have turned a wrong way and went out another exit I was not aware of before.

The sun was quickly setting and the spring breeze felt cool to my warm cheeks. The golden yellow sunlight painted the school and the school grounds with a nostalgic sepia. The sounds of students running on the dusty tracks caught my attention. Turning around a corner, I found the large sports field that encompassed the many sport teams the academy is famous for. Among the many students exercising and practicing, I found Sanada Yuki on the golden field.

"ROCKET LAUNCH!" With a fierce kick, so strong that I had thought the ball and his leg had both caught on fire, Sanada Yuki launched a soccer ball down to the other field's goal, penetrating the goalie's close attention and into the net.

"GOAL!" Sanada Yuki jumped up in excitement, cheering as his teammates surrounded him. Sasuke rushed up behind Yuki and gave him a quick high five.

So Yuki and Sasuke had always been rushing out of classes so quickly because of soccer club… I didn't know why, but I ended up sitting down under a sakura tree and watched the rest of the game. Something within me lit that evening as my eyes followed Sanada Yuki across the field, running, kicking, and occasionally jumping. Behind the young high school student, I saw the silhouette of the youth in red, and his fiery spirit living strongly. Every time Yuki yelled, attacked, defended, I could see another person yelling, fighting and defending on a battlefield. That fiery passion shared by the two stirred a flame I had thought had been distinguished many years ago.

_Masamune-dono! _

…I think I understand now. Although I have forgotten your name, the fiery passion you lit in my body still burns brightly. Even if my mind has forgotten, my body responded; to that familiar voice, that nostalgic passion. Even if Sanada Yuki is not you, I can see you in him. Keiji was right, I can sense a strong bond of familiarity from that boy, but it is only because he reminds me of the youth in red. This feeling isn't anger, it isn't hate… it's…

"Masamune-san!" Yuki waved at me. His game just ended and Yuki's team won 6-0. He quickly ran over to me, his body full of energy. "Masamune-san! You were watching?" His face beamed with a blazing eagerness I felt too familiar.

Without thinking, my hand acted on its own, reaching up to touch the boy's cheek. His beaming happiness melted into a cautious confusion. My ability to break down that barrier of joy and construct a wall of enthusiasm left a forgotten smirk on my face.

Yes… It's not anger, it's not hate… It's…

"Sanada Yuki. This time, I'm going to be chasing you instead. _You see?_"

Yes… We're rivals.

Chapter 1- Memories of Blazing Fire I END

* * *

NOTES:  
Azure: It's been a long time! This is my first story from Sengoku Basara, which was based off a MAD I saw on youtube not so long ago. There's a lot of changing around which I had to do and a lot of researching I had to do, not just for Sengoku Basara but for the real Sengoku Jidai history.

First off, I'd love to say that I do not own Sengoku Basara and all characters are fictional depictions of the real heroes and warriors in Sengoku Jidai Japan. I also do not own any of the character names (changed or not changed) since the unchanged names were depicted from other roles their seiyuus have been casted for. (Ex. Sanada Yukimura- played by Houshi Souichirou, who also played Sakurai Yuki from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae ga Shitteiru) I also have taken some ideas and roles of the characters from the Sengoku Basara school AU manga. (Such as Sasuke and Yuki being in the soccer team and that Oda Nobunaga will be the principal and Nou-hime the head teacher, secretary to the principal.) There will be more connections in the future chapters as well!

Second, character name change chart:

Hijikata Masamune-Date Masamune (Hijikata Toushirou from Gintama)  
Sanada Yuki-Sanada Yukimura (Sakurai Yuki from UraBoku)  
Kurosaki Keiji-Maeda Keiji (Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach)  
Akai Nagamasa-Asai Nagamasa (Akai Haruaki from Maburoha)  
Enma Ichi-Oichi (Enma Ai from Jigoku Shoujo)  
Chang Motochika? Fujioka Motochika? [Undecided]-Chousokabe Motochika (Chang WuFei from Gundam Wing and Fujioka Tommy from Hyper Police)  
Takamichi Motonari- Mouri Motonari (Fujiwara no Takamichi from Harukanaru no Toki no Naka de)  
Takasugi Sasuke-Sarutobi Sasuke (Takasugi Shuunsuke from Gintama)  
Kudou Kasuka-Kasuga (Kudou Himiko from GetBackers)  
Usukawa Kenshin? Shihoudani Kenshin?[Undecided]-Uesugi Kenshin (Usukawa Dayuu from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Shihoudani Yuujirou from PrincessPrincess)  
Katsuya Kojuro-Katakura Kojuro (Katsuya Jonouchi from YuGiOh- Game of Darkness)  
Morimura Mitsunari, Kusanagi Mitsunari, Isozaki Mitsunari[Undecided]-Ishida Mitsunari (Morimura Tenma from Harukanaru no Toki no Naka de and Isozaki Rin from Telepathy Girl Ran and Kusanagi Shizuma from Real Bout High School)  
Tomitake Ieyasu-Tokugawa Ieyasu (Tomitake Jirou from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)  
Tsuchiya Hanbei-Takenaka Hanbei (Tsuchiya Kei from Marmalade Boy)  
Honda Tadakatsu (No Change)  
Outa "Charles" Nobunaga[Undecided]-Oda Nobunaga (Outa "Coach" Kouichiro from Gubuster and Charles vi Britannia from Code Geass)  
Takagi Shingen-Takeda Shingen (Takagi Yoshiyuki from Ossu! Karate Bu)  
Ayanami Mitsuhide-Akechi Mitsuhide (Ayanami from 07 Ghost)  
Oda Nou-Nou (No Change- Oda added because of Oda Nobunaga's last name.)  
Kazama Kotarou[Undecided]-Fuuma Kotarou (Derived from Kaze- wind (Fuu) and Ma- space(Aida). Kazama may not be used as a last name so it is up to change. Further research resulted in historical Fuuma Kotaro to be originally named Kazama.)  
Hakuji Ujimasa-Hojo Ujimasa (Hakuji from Sadamitsu the Destroyer)  
Nagakura Toshiie-Maeda Toshiie(Nagakura Shinpachi from Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan)  
Yomikawa Matsu-Matsu (Yomikawa Aiho from Toaru Majutsu no Index)  
Aizawa Hisahide-Matsunaga Hisahide(Aizawa Shuichi from Death Note)  
Zabi Francis-Zabi (Derived from Francis Xavier)  
Kurogane Muneshige? Taniguchi Muneshige?[Undecided]-Tachibana Muneshige (Kurogane from Tsubasa Chronicles and Taniguchi Ryouma from Gunparade Orchestra)  
Uchiha "Arthur" Sourin[Undecided]-Otomo Sourin (Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto and Arthur Kirkland from Hetalia)  
Ichihara Magoichi-Saika Magoichi (Ichihara Yuko from xxxHolic)  
Tezuka Hideyoshi-Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Tezuka Kunimitsu from Prince of Tennis)  
Saotome Yoshihiro-Shimazu Yoshihiro (Saotome Genma from Ranma ½)  
Tsukamoto Tsuru-Tsuruhime (Tsuru derived from her original name and Tsukamoto Tenma from School Rumble)  
Ootori Yoshitsugu-Otani Yoshitsugu (Ootori Kyouya from Ouran Host Club)

In the future chapters, there will be explanations on why some of the characters ended up acting the way they do. This story, being an AU, focuses on the results of what happened after the Sengoku Period (Deaths, and what not). I will try to remain as true as possible to the real history, but that makes it almost impossible to write since Date Masamune was not recorded to have fought Sanada Yukimura, or how Oda Nobunaga died in the early time of 1582 in the Fires of Honnouji. There will be switch ups which I will mention in the author notes. Already, I have planned a switch up in how and when Sanada Yukimura dies.

Last thing, the italics used when Masamune is talking is actually him using English if no one noticed.

Thanks for the support~ Chapter 2 we'll switch it up a bit and either focus on Motochika and Motonari or Ieyasu and Mistunari. There is a planned designated chapter for Sasuke specifically and Keiji specifically as well. Kasuga and Kenshin's relationship and Nagamasa and Ichi's relationship will also be explored! Of course, Yuki and Masamune's story will reach a conclusion. So far it's a planned roughly 3 parter!


	2. Emerald Land and Amethyst Sea

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

AN Note- Azure: Hey guys! I was rereading my fics to get back into the mood of writing, and noticed… I butchered Motochika's past. I said that his father married another woman before he was born.. then said he remarried again. That didn't make any sense at all, and sounded like there were 3 women involved, but no, I went back and fixed it as well as Motonari's little "I hit in the roof" hahaha! Oh spelling mistakes… if anyone else catches anything, please tell me so I can go back and fix them. All my stories are beta-less, sorry to say

Also, as a side note, did anyone notice where I blatantly (and shamelessly) stole Motochika's background from? :D Those who guesses right gets a cookie. (BTW, I just really noticed, but… Motochika/Motonari… what a combination of names! O_O)

Chapter 2- Emerald Land and Amethyst Sea

"There you are." The door that connected the roof where I sat and the school below swung open loudly. His strong force pushed the door hard enough to hit the wall, making a loud _BANG_. The door creaked back quietly from the impact, surrendering in a quiet swinging motion.

"I've been looking for you, you know." He stomped up towards me, arms crossed. He looked down at me, who sat in silence against the fence of the school roof. "What are you doing here?"

I hate him. Hate… The first emotion I had felt in so long. Unlike everyone else, whom I feel absolutely nothing for, I hate everything about him. His loud laugh, obnoxious smile, annoying voice, cocky face, bulky body and irritating soul is enough to make me sick.

His silver hair swayed gently in the wind, his sea blue eye reflected the bright sunlight under the dark shadow he casted over me. His figure is broad, the sleeves of the blazer he wore on his shoulders flapped, blown by the wind. Grinning from ear to ear, he waited for me to respond.

Tired, and not wanting to handle this big child, I stood up, supporting myself with the metal fence. I avoided his single gaze and looked out towards the school field, where the multiple clubs were scattered. The specks that represented bodies crawled around on the morning ground, minutes before the class bell sounded.

"Hey, Motonari!" He slid his hands to his waist, irritated at me.

It's too early in the morning to be in his presence. Evidently displeased, I turned to face him, a dark scowl plastered across my face. "What do you want?" I wanted him to go away. I had hid up here on the roof right after I reached the school to avoid being even near him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He held out his hands, palms facing me. He backed up a few steps, cautious. He's much too expressive. Too loud. Too irritating.

"Class was about to start, but since no one saw you, Takamichi Motonari, the great class representative," My eyes sharpened at his mocking words, daring him to go further, "…they coaxed me to look for you." He finished quickly, grinning awkwardly.

Without answering him, I glided past him and towards the opened door. I have always been evident with my annoyance of him and told him time and again how much I have despised him. Yet he keeps getting closer. I don't understand him and I have felt no need to try. I have survived the past three years with that mind set and nothing has to change.

Fujioka Motochika. Since the beginning of my first year here at Basara Academy, we had already clashed heads. Following a misunderstanding that led to an all-out argument that involved the school, students, teachers and even the principal, we parted ways for a short time. When we moved into the dorms, I found the plate outside my dorm room had his name etched in above mine. Enraged, we consulted the teacher that manages the dorms. He waved us off and did not allow us to switch rooms without reason. We decided to settle the dispute diplomatically- when one of us is in the room the other will leave. We never talked whenever we're in the dorms, and when we did, Kurosaki Keiji and Nagakura Toshiie living in the room next to ours would barge in and separate us from killing each other.

Shortly after, he joined the male cheer squad and I joined the music club.

We both had the charisma and intelligence to rise up in ranks quickly. Before our first year ended, we were already chosen to be the leaders for the next year. He became the leader of the male cheer squad, organizing and directing the men using his charismatic words and passionate integrity. The men called him "Aniki", represented by his care given to them, inside and outside of club times. I became the shadow leader of the music club, monitoring and ordering the club's activities with an iron fist. Rising up in the ranks through social skills and my intelligent mind, I was able to raise the club to rival Fujioka Motochika's own cheer squad. The players gave their lives and souls to me in exchange for success and victory.

Our teams clashed battle after battle on the sport fields whenever the school's sport teams marched into war. His men cheered louder, my army played louder, not for the victory of our sport teams but to drown each other out. It became a meaningless competition between clubs.

In our second year, we were unluckily thrown into the same class. His charm quickly attracted people to his side, creating a circle of his own soldiers. I chose to succeed alone, manipulating the class under my control as the class representative. Every time we talked, it turns into an argument. Every time I saw him, my stomach churned. This sickening cycle continued into our third year, where we were faced off again in the same class. I never needed anyone and I could control anyone.

But I can never control him. Fujioka Motochika was nothing less than a free bird, flying wherever he wanted, in places I could never reach. He is the sea, and I, the land.

As I was about to descend the stairs, I turned to him, the permanent frown painted on my features. With his arms crossed, he stared back at me with his usual grin. The wind rustled his hair, revealing that white medical patch on his left eye. I never asked about it; I never felt the need to. It did not matter to me if my enemy was deaf or blind, an enemy is only there to be defeated.

"Class is going to start soon. You coming?" My tone was more commanding than questioning. I turned back to face the stairs and descended back into the school, leaving the bright and blinding sunlit roof.

"He's so not cute." I could hear Fujioka Motochika mumble as I glided down. I didn't respond, knowing that he was just trying to provoke the blazing anger within me. I merely retreated back to the classrooms in the third floor, ignoring him.

"REI!" My voiced bellowed, confident and strong. The class did as I commanded, bowing to the teacher before he left. In uniform motion, the class raised their heads and my rule ended there. Everyone dispersed, rushing to their own after class activities.

I closed my green notebook and packed it into my book bag before turning to the door. I didn't have club activities today, so I decided to head back to the dorms early so I can sleep before I have to see his stupid face.

Too late. Fujioka Motochika had been standing in front of the class doors, talking and laughing with Kurosaki Keiji, a student of a year younger than us. It must have been his agitating laugh, but I felt even more enraged than I had earlier this morning on the roof. Stomping up to the pair, I rudely pushed in-between the two and out the doors.

"Hey, What the- That isn't very nice, Motonari." Fujioka Motochika growled, grabbing onto my shoulder before I could leave.

"Who said you can call me by my first name?" I growled back, turning to face him with sharp, dagger-like eyes. His glare intensified, unlike his earlier reaction. Had he backed down, I would have left it at that. "What do you want, Fujioka Motochika? I am in a hurry."

He frowned, his grip on my shoulder tightened, but not enough to hurt. "Music club is cancelled today, so what are you so busy with? Why not stay a while and apologize?" Why is he so angry this time? I did not know, but it's not that I wanted to, either. I turned my glare to Kurosaki, who replied with a startled look.

"Calm down, you two! The whole class is scared already." Kurosaki Keiji exclaimed, grabbing Fujioka Motochika's hand and jerked it away from me.

"But, Keiji…" He looked over at the younger boy, his rough expressions fell, as if to apologize.

I turned to look into the classroom. The students held their breath, waiting for the thin ice to crack and break under the tense atmosphere. I turned away from them and left, not even giving a glance at Fujioka Motochika.

As I whisked down the hall, I could hear him calling after me, and the rush in his voice told me he was going to chase me if he had to. Keiji's voice followed, telling him to stop. Then their voices grew distant and faint, until I heard nothing but my own pounding footsteps.

I tore the door open, stomped in and slammed the door shut. I threw my book bag onto a nearby table, on top of the messy music sheets and sunk into the office chair in front of the computer screen. I rested my head back and closed my eyes, like I have always done after an argument with him. If I did not end up clashing with that airhead, I would have left the school grounds and retreated back into my room.

The music room is quiet. Clubs were cancelled so no one was around. The key for the room was kept only by me, so no one would be able to interrupt me if I stayed here. I liked the sound of silence; it allowed me to think and to plan. However, even the still silence cannot quell my blazing discomfort.

If it wasn't for Kurosaki Keiji, it would have exploded into another war. His interception was thoughtful, but not appreciated. I clicked my tongue in aggravation. I don't understand it perfectly well myself as to why I hate Fujioka Motochika either, but seeing him surrounded by people, laughing and enjoying his life creates such a dark hate within me.

I opened my eyes. The setting sun painted the room orange. The once white ceiling was cloaked in a warm orange light. The bland design of large squares seemed to trap the twilight in the room. I basked in the silence, hoping this would last an eternity.

It was 12 years ago when my parents died in a car accident. After the medics wrenched me from my mother's death grip, I was sent to the nearest hospital and into ER. I woke up three days after to find my only family dead and I was left alone in the world. When the police told me this, I did not cry nor did I respond. The doctors had thought I was in shock from the traumatic experience and my consciousness may be mentally locked.

As a matter of fact, I was conscious. I heard every word the police told me and understood my position. There was little I could do at the age of 4, so I did nothing. I just nodded as I was transferred from relative to relative and ignored the insults I was given for being emotionless during my family's funeral. Close relatives became distant and distant relatives became nothing more than strangers. After countless transfers, I was invited to Basara Gakuen, where I decided to stay in the dormitories. I could finally be alone. Nothing could hurt me, nothing could stir emotions in me. I was simply void of irrational feelings.

Yet…

I could hear the door slide open. I must have forgotten to lock it after I stomped into the room. I did not open my eyes and I did not turn to see the stranger that had entered into my domain and stepped into my personal space. If I was cold enough to him, he will leave.

But he never left. He exposed emotions in me that I thought I had lost. Anger and hate, I thought I was void of such irrational feelings. If I was, I could achieve anything and everything without emotional attachment. Emotional attachment only weakens the body.

"…How long do you plan on sleeping there?"

"Go away."

"I want to talk."

With a swift piercing sound, I launched a CD at his direction with killer precision. My eyes now open and body no longer relaxed, I stood up and turned to face him. In his hands he held the CD he caught before it struck him. He stared back at me with a solemn and neutral expression, unlike his usual giddy farce.

"What do you want?" My eyes sharpened and expression tightened. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

He walked up to me and tossed the CD onto the table, next to the computer. His face grew closer to mine until we were mere inches apart. I waited, unmoving.

"Why do you always act this way?" He questioned, his single blue eye glinted with anger.

I didn't know how to answer that question. I didn't know what to say or do, so I merely remained silent, replying his question with my usual glare. "You're always alone, but whenever I invited you to my side, you would not listen. You're like an independent lion that cannot be tamed."

"I'm not some pet." I spat, "I'm not like your other goons you surround yourself around."

His expressions tightened and his glare intensified at my words. With a strong push, he shoved me against the wall. My body hit the wall with a soft bump. The wall, basked in the orange light, felt cold against my back. Aggravated, I launched another CD at him, which he dodged easily with a sway of his head. He approached, casting a dark shadow over me, blocking out the twilight that had burst into the room. I gritted my teeth, barely able to keep the intense anger from erupting. My fists shook and heart pounded with irritation.

"Why do you hate me?" He whispered, his blue eye softened, and what I glimpsed was not anger, but pain. I was taken aback, my fists relaxed and face softened, my glare morphed into a confused stare. "Motonari."

"I hate you." I simply stated, reforming the usual scowl. "You have never felt loneliness, never felt pain. You have never been ostracized and removed from society." The words flowed out all too easily, but every syllable I spoke tore at my own heart. I could not understand this feeling, it hurt far worse than when he pushed me into the wall. Something in me told me to stop, telling myself that what I was saying was not true.

But I continued.

"You were born with the charisma that allowed you to rise." My voice grew louder and my body moved forward. Feeling overwhelmed, he stepped back. "You do not need to manipulate, to dance around the social links in this world to get to the top." Step. Step.

"You don't need to work to get your wish." Step. Step. "You have an easy life where everyone gave you what you wanted!" Step. Step. "What do you know about me?" Step.

He was sandwiched between the wall and me. My eyes filled with pent up anger and a hint of despair. He stared back, surprised and confused. Within that blue eye, the hint of pain grew larger, stronger.

But it matters to me not, whether my enemy is a cripple or a blind man.

After a short, still silence, he stood up straight and stared straight at me. The confusion in his eyes evaporated, leaving the pain even more evident. His emotions showed blatantly; his lips twisted into a frown and eyes screamed pain and disbelief. I clicked my tongue and looked away, irritated that I could not even look him in the eye after I said what I did. My mouth felt dry, and the atmosphere in the room suffocated me.

"What do I know about you?" He spoke, his voice also sounded unnaturally dry. I did not answer him. I continued to look away, towards the door. Our shadows casted by the twilight looked lonely and sad.

He began to walk towards the door, his back to me. I watched his back as he opened the door and slid out. Without turning to me, he simply stated, "You and I are the same."

The door slammed close and I stumbled back to my chair, collapsing onto it. A mixture of emotions I could not contain flooded out. Confusion, irritation, pain and fear broke out of me, flowing out. I closed my eyes and rested my head, no longer knowing what I should.

That night, I returned to the dorms especially late. Night had long since fallen and I sneaked into the dormitories and into our room. I creaked open the door to see no one inside. His room door above the stairs was closed. The silence usually felt welcoming, but it suffocated me with threat. As I took off my shoes, I noticed his shoes thrown catastrophically on the floor. Ignoring his mess, I made my way up the stairs to my room, passing by his on the way. A small anchor with the words "Motochika" lay silently on his door. I stared at the anchor for a short period, remembering what he had last said to me.

_You and I are the same._

I never figured out the meaning behind his words, and I did not bother wondering about it. I simply escaping back into my room and closed the door.

The next day, we did not speak to each other. Like usual, I got up before he did, left before he woke and made my way to the music room to prepare for the club activities later that day. He arrived at school just in time for the bell, ran into class and made a scene with the teacher. These sequential events happen almost daily. After lunch I would go to the music club and he would head to cheer, then I would return to the dorms before him, then head to my room and come out the next morning.

But, something changed how today was supposed to pan out. After music club, I am always the last to leave. I would clean up the sheets and upload recordings for the day into the computer before locking the doors and leaving. As I was sitting in my chair, organizing music files, the door slid open unexpectedly.

Looking over, I had expected to see one of the students had forgotten a bag or book. However, there stood Kurosaki Keiji, peeking into the room at me with a foolish grin. I removed the headphones from my head and turned my chair to face him. "What do you want?"

Keiji marched into the room and looked around, awed at the various sparkling instruments and orderly music sheets. "Wow, this room is really nice. I've never been into the music club room before."

"If you're here to tour, then get out." I turned back to the computer, deciding that whatever he will say to me is unimportant. "I have work to do."

"Mouri Motonari."

Like a puppet, my head jerked towards him, and I could feel myself break out in cold sweat and my heart raced at the familiar name. I felt that something was approaching… but I couldn't remember what. I twisted the chair to face him and crossed my legs, as if asking him to continue. Something in my brain egged me to listen, as if he could tell me something important I had forgotten long ago.

Keiji sat on the table and looked out the window. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees. "Mouri Motonari and Chousokabe Motochika were eternal rivals, constantly fighting over territory. Mouri Motonari was a genius, a master tactician and Chousokabe Motochika fought back with charismatic fleets that resisted Mouri Motonari's army." I watched Keiji's back as he explained, staring at the sunset.

"Chousokabe Motochika held onto Shikoku and protected it until Toyotomi Hideyoshi invaded and ordered Chousokabe Motochika's surrender. Mouri Motonari protected and watched over the Aki province. Since the two settled in lands between the Seto Inland Sea, their battleground was over water." I finished for Keiji, crossing my arms. "If you're here to find a history buddy, I suggest you go elsewhere."

Keiji tilted his head over to me, a knowing grin lit up his face. "Did you learn that in school, or did you remember it…?"

"What kind of question is that?" I spat, irritation stirring. "Hurry and get out. I need to finish this." I turned my chair back, to face the computer. I began clicking over the files and finish ordering our recordings.

Keiji hopped down from the table and walked over to the door, readying to leave. Good. I had to finish soon and get back before Fujioka Motochika does.

"Mouri Motonari and Chousokabe Motochika had very similar pasts. Perhaps that's why they grew to become such remarkable rivals." I continued to ignore him. "Sadly, neither Chousokabe nor Mouri knew about their close connection until they faced death."

Keiji, seeing how I continued to ignore him, gave a disappointed sigh. "Mouri, the past can stop repeating itself if the future changes."

I felt something stab at my heart as he said those words. Something felt strangely familiar as the image of a bloody battleground over water sparked in my brain. The waters, painted red by blood sloshed violently under our feet. A man stood over his worn ship, anchor in hand. Another kneed, bleeding, on the ship facing his. A circular blade sat, resting beside him within arm's reach.

"Keiji!" I shot up, my body jerked towards him as I felt that familiar hastened heartbeat and cold sweat. A nostalgic excitement began to unfold. However, the shadow that stood by the door was nowhere to be found. Keiji had left.

I gripped my throbbing head and collapsed back into my chair, feeling exhausted. My brow furrowed and eyes sharpened as I desperately tried to grasp at memories that I cannot reach. Who were they and what is this longing feeling in my heart?

Thanks to Kurosaki Keiji, I returned back to the dorms after the night had long fallen. Sneaking into the dorms, I silently slid into the second floor and into our room. Being this late, Fujioka Motochika would have likely gone to bed already. Without worry, I unlocked the door and slipped in.

As I closed the door, I heard a surprised "Ah." Looking over, I see Fujioka Motochika had just returned from his shower. The medical eye patch he had always worn was taken off. Surprised, I stared at him silently, aware that this has been first time I had seen his naked face.

"Welcome back." He simply stated as he looked around frantically. Glancing over, I saw the medical patch on the kitchen table. I pointed over as I took off my shoes. In a haste, he tried to run towards the kitchen but his legs tangled and he began to fall…

…On me. He crashed into me and I fell backwards, my back smashing into the door as we both collapsed onto the floor. I could feel the cold wood against my worn back. His wet hair was uncomfortably pressed against my chest and I could smell the fragrance of his shampoo emanating. Gritting my teeth, I rubbed the back of my head, the headache I had received from Keiji earlier strengthened multiple times. With an aggravated glare, I began to yell at the body that had fallen on mine. His body is bigger than mine, and likewise, heavier. I could feel myself being crushed beneath his strong limbs. "GET OFF ME!"

Laughing lightly, he began to pull himself off of me. He turned over and shifted his weight until he sat down beside me. He rubbed his forehead, grinning. "Sorry, sorry."

It was then that I saw it. As he rubbed his forehead, he had brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. His left eye had a small but deep scar gashed across it. Jagged lines marked the erratic slash of a knife. My eyes widened, and mouth opened. I wanted to say something, to ask him what happened, but no words came out of my mouth. They concentrated in my throat, causing a lump of anxiety to form.

Seeing my rare expression, he just merely laughed harder. He dropped his hand and his bangs returned to hide his broken, disfigured eye. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What…" the words came out hoarse. I shook my head and swallowed my doubt before I spoke again; the confident voice I had always heard when I yelled for the class to stand and to bow wavered pitifully. "What happened?"

He laughed heartily. I frowned at him, knowing fully well how serious this current situation is. "This is rich. I've never seen you so shaken up!" He proclaimed.

I reached over and gripped his arm. His arm is thick and the muscles were solid. My grip could do little to actually inflict pain even if I tried. I was able to pull him closer to me, his face reached inches away from mine. My brown eyes stared at his blue eye, determined. "Stop avoiding the question."

Fujioka Motochika's expression softened as a flood of sadness was released from the darkness within him I was unaware of. He sighed jokingly and flicked my hand away from his arm. Closing his eyes, he slowly began to explore his past.

"I was 4 when it happened. My present mother is not my birth mother, but someone my father married 2 years after I was born. My birth mother was beautiful and was remarked to be the jewel of the gods." We had moved from the ground to the kitchen table. The gold clock on the wall showed the time, 1:05. The ticking pierced the dark silence while Fujioka Motochika busied himself, making hot chocolate.

He placed my cup in front of me, the liquid warm and steaming. He sat in facing me and stared at his cup before continuing. "I was a beautiful baby, you know. If you can even use that to explain a boy." He laughed. I stared at him, seeing straight through the sweet barrier that's slowly cracking. "When I was a kid, everyone adored me. I looked like a beautiful girl." He laughed, proudly.

I stared, dumbfounded. Him? The bulky, rough and rude Fujioka Motochika, as an elegant, beautiful and sweet girl? I couldn't help but slap a hand over my face to stifle the laughter emerging.

"Hey!" He yelled, face bright red. "I don't share this with everyone, so stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

Through stifled laughter, I replied, "Yes… it is…"

"Whatever." He slumped back into his chair, frowning. He waited for me to reclaim my posture. I sat back up and shook off the rare smile before listening on to the rest of the story. "My mother died giving birth to me hence my father's new marriage. My father is always busy with work. He's a captain that drives cruise ships so I don't see him a lot."

That explained his obsession with fishes, anchors and water. I took a small sip of the hot chocolate. The hot liquid flooded my mouth, burning my tongue. The sweet, milky taste of chocolate submerged my taste buds.

"After losing my birth mother, he became drastically depressed. In response, he married my new mother and she slowly healed his wounds. But…"

"My mother never looked me in the eye. The crystal blue eyes I have apparently look the same as my birth mother's." He reached up, gently brushing the gashed scar on his left eye. "Even when my father was around, she never spent the time to talk to me or acknowledge my existence. As you can imagine, whenever my father left for his job, my mother would go berserk. She had hit me and thrown things at me, screaming at how demonic my eyes were. Whenever she saw my eyes, she saw the woman that my father still loves."

I glanced over to his crystal blue eye, casted down as he stared at the swirling hot chocolate in his cup. A sad, reminiscent smile morphed his usual grin. Honestly, I liked his eye. Every time he talked to me, I would stare at his eye. I could always lose myself in those deep blue pupils.

"After my father got a special job, he told me he couldn't be there for my four year old birthday. He told me to get along with my mother and just left. He didn't notice the scars that newly developed every time he returned, so he didn't know what my mother was doing to me. But I wasn't scared. I could not dilute my mother's sadness or repent for killing my birth mother, so the least I could do was silence myself."

I opened my mouth, but after a second of thinking, I closed it again. I wanted to tell him he is stupid, that his brain contrasted his broad and eccentric personality.

"On the night of my fourth birthday, my mother attacked me. It was the day my birth mother had me, which reminded my mother of nothing but pain. She took a kitchen knife and stabbed my eye."

It doesn't sound very real when he says it in such a calm voice. I watched as he gripped his eye, his expression twisted by the painful memories. His other hand rested on the table, tightly bound in a fist, his knuckles turning white.

I finished my hot chocolate and placed it on the table. The soft sound of glass against glass woke Fujioka Motochika from his dark past. He regained his composure and dropped his hand to the table. Laughing sheepishly, he sat back on his chair, tilting his head up. "Man, why did I just spill everything out like that?"

I got up, picked up my cup and placed it in the kitchen sink. Now I understood why he said what he did. We were not so different. He wasn't the golden child I had thought he was born to be. With my back to him, I offered what I could at that point. "You are a tough, charismatic idiot who doesn't like to think about the complicated things in life."

I could feel him turning to look at me. I could not even imagine his expression at this point. Perhaps he's wearing his mocking grin or silent frown, or maybe even a grateful expression I have never seen before. But, by the time I turned around to face him, his eyes had widened and mouth opened ever so slightly. "So leave the complicated things to me and just keep firing your stupid cannons."

I don't know where that metaphor came from or if he even understood me. Lately I have been acting and speaking without much thought, very unlike the calculated me I once was. A familiar feeling wrapped around me as an image of the two men who were fighting over the bloody sea sat beside one another, under the moonlit spring sky, enjoying a cup of clear sake.

_We are not allying, merely working together to defeat the sixth demon king. However, on the battlefield, you will leave the complicated thinking to me and you just have to keep firing your stupid cannons .After this battle, we will tear the battlefield apart in heated war. _

The warmth solidified as I felt strong, solid arms wrap around me. My eyes shot open, wide and confused. I could feel Motochika tightening his grip around my slender frame. My face flushed, the blood rushed to my cheeks unexpectedly. I squirmed in his grasp, wiggling to get free. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, IDIOT!"

Motochika merely laughed, his arms tightened. "I don't know." He replied, his voice no longer holding the same pain it had only mere moments ago. "I don't know, but I felt like I had always wanted to do this, Motonari. For many, many years…" He muttered.

I didn't know how to respond. My struggling arms relaxed as I responded with silence. I could feel him smile, his vise grip felt warm and comfortable. I closed my eyes and stood there, allowing him to hold onto me. Unfamiliar feelings surfaced as I felt a nostalgic pain on my chest.

Perhaps it was I, who wanted to hold onto him instead.

The next day, everything was just as it was the many mornings before. I woke up at the crack of dawn, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and proceeded to change and leave for school.

As I opened my room door and stepped out, I heard the door next to mine creak open. Looking over, I saw him stare back. With a flustered face, I quickly closed my door and brushed past him, staring at the floor. As I proceeded down the stairs, I heard his voice.

"Motonari." I turned around instinctively, glaring at him like I usually did. "Good morning." He smiled at me, his usual, charismatic grin. My eyes widened a little before I turned away again, afraid that he might see my slowly reddening face.

"Good… Morning…" I whispered back before I ran out the door of our dormitory.

I could hear Kurosaki Keiji's door open as either him or Nagakura Toshiie stepped out to watch Motochika lock the door to our duo room and leave, a few steps behind me. I heard Motochika's usual hearty laugh as I descended the stairs and ran out of the dorms.

Perhaps I was jealous of him. I was jealous because he didn't need to find anything to hold onto. He reminded me of a free bird, flying anywhere and everywhere that's out of my reach. I hated him because I couldn't be like him. I did not have his magnetic charm that attracted people to his side, and I did not have his ability to stand on his own. My jealousy had blinded me from seeing who he really was and how we were so similar.

He was right, we were the same. He took charge of his loneliness and changed it with his own hands while I dwelled in the darkness, evolving by myself. I did not need him, I did not need anyone. But I was wrong. I desperately reached out to him by calling him my rival and clashing with him time and again on the battlefield. What I failed to realize was when he reached out his hand to me. We both felt a bond that could not be explained, a shared loneliness we could not express openly.

I felt a heavy burden lift from my shoulders. A burden that had haunted me for many, many years evaporated within mere seconds when he wrapped his arms around me. A long struggle that lasted many centuries dissipated in an instant.

"HEEEEY! Wait up, Motonari!" Motochika ran up behind me, panting loudly. He keeled over, breathing hard. Raising his head to meet my eyes, he grinned. I saw, standing beside him, the silhouette of a gruff man with crossed arms. He stood proudly, hair flowing in the sea air. With a confident smile, he commanded his men who called him 'Brother'.

I frowned at him and turned away. With my hands by my sides, twisted into a fist, I started walking towards the school. "If you don't hurry, we will be late." I said, sternly.

Motochika suddenly stood up and jumped on me, almost pushing me over. His arm wrapped around my neck, nearly choking me. He laughed loudly, patting me in the back. I shook him off and sighed. I felt an alien feeling grow from inside me. In an awkward response, the corners of my mouth twitched upwards into a hidden smile.

The two of us began walking to school every morning together after.

Chapter 2- Emerald Land and Amethyst Sea END

Azure: Motochika and Motonari's story ends here. I want to write another side chapter dedicated to the emerald land and amethyst sea, but I haven't decided yet what I would write about. Most likely about how Motochika died in the Sengoku era (Since Motochika died before Motonari). While researching about the historical figures, there were no records of battle between the two. (Again? Why, Sengoku Basara?) Instead, I used the Sengoku Basara history to write their past lives. Because Motochika had conquered Shikoku and Motonari had the Aki province (if you look at this on the map) it was obvious why Sengoku Basara chose to have them to be rivals. And also why Sengoku Basara changed Motochika into a pirate. Since they were next to each other, divided by nothing but the Seto Inland Sea, it made for great rivalry! So battles on the ocean seemed likely.

The 'alliance' between the two was far from an actual alliance. It was when Maeda Keiji had convinced the two to fight alongside him, Shingen, Kenshin and Masamune's forces against Oda Nobunaga at the end of the first season in the anime. Just the image of the two sitting beside each other under the moonlight, drinking sake is far too appealing to give up!

Motochika's historical figure (I heard…) was a beautiful man, his appearance matched that of a princess. His gruff demeanor in Sengoku Basara contrasted so harshly, it was hard to combine the two. It was hilarious either way, though.

Next up, either a side story with jealous Sasuke, some real information on why Keiji knows everything, or should I head straight into Mitsunari and Ieyasu? I don't plan on continuing "Memories of Blazing Fire" just yet! Kufufu.


	3. Mezameyo: Open Your Eyes

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Chapter 3- Mezameyo ~Open Your Eyes

When it all returned to me, I was still very young. When Yukimura-Danna, or rather, Sanada Yuki, was nearly ran over, my past life flashed before my eyes.

At the young age of 5, I had met Sanada Yuki. My parents moved to a new neighborhood, close to a young boy I felt oddly familiar towards. We quickly became friends, seeing as we were the only children around the same age in the area. I was particularly attracted to the joyous youth, always full of energy. Without realizing the reasons why, I had sworn to myself that I would protect this boy even at the cost of my life. At the time I didn't know, that everything was planned by the cruel hands of fate.

His innocent smile glowed with a charismatic leadership that attracted people around him. He easily made loyal friends and his leadership skills manifested at the young age of 10. I flew to his side as one of his loyal subjects, a moth to a flame.

By the age of 12, we were closer than brothers. When he's troubled, he would ask me for advice. When I needed comfort, he would pat my back knowingly and give me support. We walked to and from school together, and every day I would walk him home before turning around and circle around to my house. At the time, I had secretly imagined myself as a knight and Yuki as the princess whom I will protect with my life.

On a particularly rainy day, I was walking Yuki back home after school. Scattered lightning lit up behind the dark clouds that covered the sky. Cold rain showered down on our small bodies as we ran back, sliding on the wet ground playfully along the way. We were rough, young boys, and that alone made me feel strangely at peace.

We laughed the whole way back, enjoying the feeling of the refreshing rain on our skin. We stood, hand in hand by the busy streets, waiting for the lights to change. The bustling sounds of cars driving on the watery streets and people splashing the pools of concentrated rain on the ground were matched with the haphazard tune of pelting rain.

What happened next occurred in merely seconds. My memory of that fleeting instant is not perfect, clouded with a rush of hidden memories I was never aware of. I remembered clearly, a kitten a woman had held in her arms jumped out, slipping on the rainy ground and skidded out into the center of the street, where a car was speeding towards it.

I remember feeling his hand slip away from mine, and watching him charge forward, his usual large, happy eyes sharpened into a determined glare. His teeth clenched violently and face scrunched forcibly into a scowl. I saw a silhouette that I had thought I had forgotten.

Perhaps it was that expression of his that ignited it, or the guardian from within me awoke when my Shinobi instincts activated. Mere seconds later, flashes of familiar images passed by my mind: His blazing boldness shone brightly whenever he spoke with Oyakata-sama. His concentrated state felt almost unreal every time he practices in the gardens. His world shaking yell always raised the army's morale as he charged into battle. His bloody body in my arms felt colder than ice as I held him, the rain drenched his lifeless body and drowned my sorrow.

I woke up to a unfamiliar room, the ceiling, walls and covers all created a blinding white; all colour drained into nothingness. I hated that feeling- that fear that I will part ways with him again. Standing beside me, tear-stained face drenched again by his anxiety, is little Sanada Yuki, wailing loudly. I pulled him closer to the hospital bed and embraced him tightly, relieved to feel warmth from his tiny body. His shoulders shook lightly, disturbed by occasional hiccups and sobs. I tightened my grip as tears formed slowly on my eyes. _I'll never let you leave me again, Danna. _

That was three years ago.

We went to the same high school, forming a sort of brother's pact. Occasionally I would be lost in my sea of memories, watching him with a pained expression. Confused, he would shake me out of it, asking if I was alright. Each and every time I wanted to tell him everything, tell him his impressive feats, his memorable tales and most of all, tell him how much I have missed him.

But every time I couldn't bring myself to saying it; to tell him how he fell in battle, how he was driven to death by the one who he cherished, and how he lost everything in a fleeting moment. I was always afraid, afraid to hold his limp, cold body in my arms. The fear of losing him again drove my mind and body to its limit. Irrational fears had already driven me blind.

But as long as he will never meet _him_, it will be alright. Yukimura will be safe under my wing.

* * *

I had an ugly premonition when we entered the Basara Academy. Everywhere I looked were familiar faces of another time. Countless occasions, I have taken a fighting stance, hands out, protecting Yuki, only to find the person whom would have attacked us back in time giving me a curious look before strolling off.

Uesugi Kenshin, Ujimasa Hojo, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Takenaka Hanbei, even Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Oda Nobunaga, one by one they appeared before me, each and every one had forgotten the past and of us. In a way, I felt a strong sense of loneliness. I saw another world that the others could not, and I lived another life that the others have forgotten. I felt abandoned and alone in the darkness of my heart, betrayed and ignored. The only light I saw was the innocence of Yukimura, the rewound time before he was tainted by the bloods of war.

When we arrived in our class for the first time, I felt a chill run down my spine. I immediately noticed the long, brown hair and peaceful face. Sleeping next to the window is the freelancer, Maeda Keiji. The sunlight streamed into the classroom, layering his back and desk. I sighed, scratching the back of my head. At that second I was determined to avoid all contact with the people that reflected the warriors in my memories. A part of me did not want to get roped into anymore chaos when finally, we had found peace and another part of me did not want Yukimura to reclaim his past, afraid that he would disappear once again.

As I was about to suggest to Yukimura to sit somewhere on the other side of the classroom, Yuki slipped past me and took a seat in front of Maeda Keiji, waving me over with his usual smile and pointing to the desk in front of him. "Over here, Sasuke!"

With a mental sigh, I obeyed and followed suit behind him. No matter what he chose, I never was able to disobey him; I could never win against a smile like that. "You want me to sit in front of you?"

"Yeah!" He beamed, throwing his book bag on his desk. "So if I eat in class, you can cover for me, Sasuke!"

"You're a slave driver, Yuki!" I joked, laughing as I slipped into the chair. The metal felt cold and hard, and the limited space made moving uncomfortable and cramped. I did my best to turn around and face Yuki.

The classroom was bustling with hushed conversations. Groups of students formed, dividing the classroom into personal sections. Students smiled shyly at new exchanges while others laughed loudly at seeing old friends. It was a typical first year high school classroom.

"I wonder what kind of person our teacher is?" Yuki shook with excitement, his eyes beamed with a distant integrity. "I hope he's someone with a noble dream! Someone strong and passionate!"

I laughed. The image of Oyakata-sama entered my brain. His tall and noble stance along with his fierce and fiery power matched the ideal role model Yukimura had always dreamed of. If Oyakata-sama was to be reborn as well in this time, I wondered how Yukimura would feel in his presence. Would they throw their passionate ambition at one another in the form of iron punches and detonating yells? Or would Yukimura run into Oyakata-sama's loving blows, delivering both messages of a loving father and pain of a strict teacher? I toyed with the thoughts playfully, snickering abruptly in front of Yuki.

"Huh? What are you laughing at, Sasuke?" Yuki frowned, resting his head on his table and looking at me. I ruffled his hair, chuckling at his innocence.

"Sasuke?" The familiar voice caught my attention. I raised my calm eyes towards the source. The sleeping bear behind Yuki, Maeda Keiji, had woken up and stared at me with large eyes. I stared back, eyes cold, warning him to stay away. I didn't care if he knew what I meant, I just needed to scare him away.

Yuki looked up at me and gave me a puzzled glimpse before turning around to lock eyes with the laughing Keiji. "Do you know him?" Yuki turned back to me, tilting his head with interest.

I smiled down at him and shook my head before glaring back up at Keiji. "And you are?" my voice rang out cold and dark, very unlike my normal behavior. I felt a need to be cautious if I intend to keep what's precious to me close.

Keiji rested his head on his hand, looking at me with a knowing smile. I twitched at the ominous reaction, feeling insecure from his odd personality. "Oh, nothing. I just heard that boy say your name." Keiji smiled broadly at Yuki, a hidden agenda slipped from his carefully crafted friendliness.

"Sasuke, it's rude to not introduce yourself before you ask something of another person!" Yuki growled at me, his brows furrowing into a selfish frown. There it was again, that nostalgic noble nature, reminiscent of the man he used to be. I could never win.

Yuki swirled around, twisting his legs athletically about the stiff seat. "I'm Sanada Yuki!" He chirped, grinning at Keiji. "What's your name?"

Keiji replied with a smile that could match Yuki's. Even in the past the two shared a type of innocence I had often found peace from. "I'm Kurosaki Keiji." He tilted his head just as Yuki had earlier at me. "Yoroshiku ne, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes glittered, excitement about to erupt from his small frame. "Yoroshiku!" He nearly yelled. He was seconds away from jumping out of his chair, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

I stood up; my face molded itself into an unpleased frown. "And MY name…" I slammed my hand down onto Keiji's table, separating the two. "… Is Takasugi Sasuke. _Yoroshiku_." My tone dropped, and my face slowly inched towards Keiji's. An ominous shadow was casted over my glinting glare.

Keiji continued to smile at me, the corner of his mouth twitching uncomfortably and his eyes lost its usual beam. I could feel a spark stem from our eyes as we sent electric threats to each other. Yukimura tilted his head, confused. He watched us, shifting his eyes from me to Keiji in a rhythmic response.

The class door slid open and a large figure stomped into the room. I could feel a powerful force shift the floor, and since that time, long ago, I felt a powerless inaptness. All eyes turned to the source of the sudden shake. The tall man treaded to the front of the class, his intimidating demeanor quieted the class and just from a single glare, all the students scrambled to a spare desk and sat quietly. I trotted back to my desk and slipped in, intrigued. We waited impatiently for whatever unknown possibility this man may create.

The man turned to face the class, his mustache twitched as his face dropped into a threatening frown. He opened his mouth, "My name is Takagi Shingen." His voice boomed through the room. The corners of my mouth twisted upwards into a nostalgic smile. "I teach Gym and is the soccer club teacher supervisor. From today on, I'm going to be your home room teacher." As he finished, his frowned morphed into a smirk, eyeing us down with a formidable twinkle in his eyes.

I sighed, placing a hand over my eyes. This wasn't happening… The coincidences were plainly unbelievable. I wouldn't doubt that this school ends up like the battlefields of the Sengoku Jidai, with bloody bodies and inhuman choices.

"Heeeey Sasukeeeee!" I could hear Danna whispering my name a little too loudly. His voice was far from hushed and his pencil, poking me uncomfortably in the spine, was jabbed repeatedly in swift speed, replicating his spears.

Oyakata-sama, or rather, Takagi Shingen-sensei had started to do roll call. His voice bellowed loudly as he yelled out each student's name. In reply, a shaky voice was heard somewhere within this sea of nervous peers, all hunched over their desks, too intimidated to sit properly.

I tilted my head back with a wry smile. I could almost taste Danna's enthusiasm just through his tone. With a low voice, I replied, humoring the young tiger. "Yeeees?"

"He's so COOL!" I could see his eyes emit beams of excitement as he nearly yelled. Students around us stared uncomfortably at the distraction. The gloomy, nervous aura that had taken over the room quickly retreated as Sanada Yuki's blazing light erupted. "It's just like I imagined!" His face shone with joy, his mouth curved so far up into an almost creepy smile.

"Want to join the soccer club with me, Sasuke?" He prompted, continually stabbing me in the back. I mentally laughed, knowing now how painful it must have felt when Danna speared his enemies with his signature move.

"Alright, alright. Just stop trying to dig a hole into my back." I replied, turning my body around and swatting away his pencil before turning back to face the front.

"Sanada Yuki!" Takagi-sensei's voice boomed. I could feel the usual wave of pressure blow past the classroom as some students flinched at the sound. The memorable smash of his large axe caused hurricanes that matched his current manner.

I sighed as I heard and felt Danna jump up from his chair, his desk smashed into my own as I felt a throbbing pain from my back. With both fists pumped and face riveting with excitement, he yelled loudly, matching Oyakata-sama's intimidation with his own enthusiasm. "OHHHH! I AM SANADA YUKI. AND FROM TODAY ONWARD, I'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

His extravagant roar left the class in shock. I covered my eyes, mixed feelings of nostalgia and embarrassment surfaced to my face as both smile and color rushed up. Before long in this awkward silence, I glanced around to see students giggling out of control and students scared beyond words, watching the teacher for his verdict.

I felt my head smash into my desk as my body went limp after hearing Takagi Shingen's response. "OHHHH! I LIKE THAT ENTHUSIASM! SANADA YUKI, WE SHALL CONQUER THE NEXT THREE YEARS TOGETHER!"

"TAKAGI-SENSEI!"

"SANADA YUKI!"

"TAKAGI-SENSEI!"

"SANADA YUKI!"

I could almost feel tears forming in my eyes as I debated whether to laugh or cry. Although I should have seen this coming from a million miles away, I still thought that perhaps Takagi Shingen may have changed, considering his current position and responsibilities. But then again, he was always as extravagant even as the war lord, Takeda Shingen.

The rest of the students didn't take this turn of events as lightly as me. Their yelling only created an awkward air that floated painfully above the classroom, chocking and suffocating any reason or sense out of what's left of the sane students.

After a minute of yelling, I sat up and straightened my headband. The green cloth was a gift I gave myself after my memories returned; signifying what was left from my days as a Shinobi. Smiling to myself, I sighed and turned to Sensei. "Takagi Shingen-sensei." I merely said with a smile.

Takagi Shingen looked over to me, breaking the cycle of the tiger's roar. He nodded confidently and took up the sheet of student names again. "Oh yes. Next…" Following his example, Danna dropped into his seat, face still beaming with delight. I peeked at him, seeing that exciting smile brought back from memories of the distant past.

"…Takasugi Sasuke."

"Here." I held out a hand and smiled up at the teacher, my eyes shone with nostalgia. I wanted to tell him that this is not our first meeting, that I was so very glad to see him again. But again, I stopped myself. It would hurt more if my family did not trust me.

He stared at me for a long second, perhaps something in his brain began to turn, perhaps he got my message and understood my meaning, but he merely smiled back at me before continuing off to the next student. I felt a wave of exhaustion overlap my body as I collapsed onto my desk, resting my head on the cold wood. The fiery exchange from earlier had warmed the chilled atmosphere. I smirked at the thought, remembering the same exchanges were what amplified the morale of the soldiers many years ago.

* * *

Only a year after, my premonition revealed its ugly head.

"So here's the new student from Oshuu, Hijikata Masamune. Be nice to him." The class awed at his confident demeanor. He looked frustrated, even more so than he usually does. I frowned harshly at his appearance. The one person that has the highest probability to destroy or shape Yukimura's future stood before me and I could do nothing. The man that changed everything in the past, his appearance shook the very soul of the young tiger, the man that I had sworn eternal hate towards, just whisked by me as he headed to his desk, unaware of my bloodlust glare.

Masamune suddenly grunted, gripping his broken eye. He keeled over as pain shot through his body. Surprised, I turned around and opened my mouth, about to confront the blue dragon.

"Are you alright?" What came out was not my voice but Yuki's. I stared at the back of his head, eyes wide. My heart raced and body broke out in cold sweat, afraid that just the appearance of this man would boil his blood once again. "Are you alright?" I desperately pleaded for the cruel cycle of destiny to stop.

When Masamune locked eyes with Yukimura, I thought I felt the ominous wind of the battlefield and heard the rustling of the ancient trees. The soldiers halted as the two generals exchanged their first glances. What disrupted destiny's wheel surprised even me.

Keiji created a rift in the slow reconnection the two created. I watched painfully as Sanada Yuki turned back to face me, his face solemn and confused. His eyes down casted to his table, clouded with unknown nostalgia. I bit my lips and held back the wish to take his hand and leave.

I swore to myself, never again, would I allow Yukimura to feel that pain of being separated in the tragic war-torn lands. Never again, would I allow him to fall before my eyes, his body and soul mangled by both _his_ heart and _his_ swords.

* * *

I strolled back from the washroom, glad that lunch had started. I whistled an ancient tune, retrieved from Sarutobi Sasuke. As I approached the classroom, I saw Yuki's flowing brown hair. He had stood up and was talking to Keiji. I opened my mouth, ready to holler his name through the opened hallway window, but messy, raven black hair caught my attention. Yuki had been standing beside Masamune's desk, not Keiji's, and the three had been conversing enthusiastically.

I felt an insecure wave erupt from the depths of my heart as I screamed his name, louder than I had wanted. I threw the door open, sliding vehemently against the wall. The sound of the sliding door echoed into the classroom and out the halls. The door bounced back a short distance from the force, creating a loud _BANG_. The students that filled the classroom turned to me, shocked by the sudden disruption. I ran into the room and grabbed Yukimura's hand and started dragging him out, claiming that I wanted to hurry to buy the lunch breads before they run out.

Yukimura tried to protest, complaining to me along the way. I pushed him out the doors and around the corner before turning back to lock eyes with the one-eyed dragon. I sent a piercing glare, filled with all my hate, at his direction, warning him to stay away. The fear in my heart matched the agony I felt when I held Danna's limp body.

"Sasuke?" Yukimura stopped as we approached the cafeteria. He turned around to me and tilted his head. "You okay?"

I replaced the fear in my eyes with the usual care-free shine. I laughed loudly, walking ahead of him. "Yeah, of course I'm fine! Now let's hurry and buy the bread before it's all sold out!"

My barrier worked, as Yukimura rushed over next to me, smiling like his usual self. He laughed, "Yeah, let's get some juice too! And we can bring some back for Keiji-san and Hijikata-san!"

I paused and turned to him, frowning slightly. "But they can get it themselves!" I exclaimed, not pleased that we had to carry the extra load.

"Don't be so selfish, Sasuke!" Yuki laughed before entering the bustling cafeteria. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't win even before the battle started. I advanced in behind him, knowing that even if I couldn't keep Yukimura from interacting with Masamune, I would still protect him, more than I had before.

* * *

After practice, the two of us walked home together- a tradition that had been reenacted every year since we started school together. The night had long since fallen, the distant stars twinkled faintly, very unlike the bright glow they used to emit in Sarutobi Sasuke's memories. The chilly spring air filled my burning lungs. I sighed, lifting my arms and throwing my book bag behind my back, supporting my head with my hands.

"Tired?" Yuki chirped, looking over to me with his usual grin.

"I'm surprised you aren't." I sighed again, exasperated. "Takagi practically murdered us today at training. I'm still sore!"

Yuki laughed, looking up to the sky. "I like the training! And I like the running! It really makes my blood boil, you know!"

With a distant smile, I nodded.

"And today's been pretty awesome! We had a new exchange student from Oshuu!" Yukimura exclaimed. I watched him carefully, nervous about what he might think or say. "He's an interesting character, don't you think? I wonder what happened to his eye…" Yuki tilted his head again, iconic to his usual curiosity. I felt a strange sadness stab at my heart as I heard him explore his thoughts. If one day he ends up remembering his past, I wouldn't know what I would do. Or rather, I was more afraid of what he would feel. Before he closed his eyes eternally in my arms, Sanada Yukimura had a fleeting smile, full of grief and pain. Sarutobi Sasuke swore to himself that never again would he want to see that face before he sacrificed his life to follow after his boss.

Yuki quickly twirled his head to me, his confusion melted into a bright smile. "And when you downed that curry-_pan_, it was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing!" His innocence brought a calmed smile on my face. I relaxed my arms and let them drop to my sides before reaching up again and ruffling his soft, brown hair. "Hey! Hey, stop it!"

"Sorry." I laughed, retreating my hand. "Now hey, Yuki, do you want some onigiri when we get back?" I grinned at him. Yuki's face grew into a beaming light as he heard me say the word 'onigiri'. He nodded his head violently before yelling in a high voice.

"Waaah! Onigiri!" Before I could stop him, Yuki dashed back to the dorms, as fast as his legs could take him. With another reminiscent sigh, I ran after him, ignoring the throbbing pain my legs felt from soccer practice.

* * *

The next morning was chaotic, to say the least.

My alarm ran out of batteries in the middle of the night, "4:57AM" to be exact. With my alarm gone, I had little to no recognition of time. By the time I had woken, the sun was already beaming into my small room. I got up and rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the abnormal light.

After my eyes adjusted, it dawned on me that the sun should not be shining so brightly at 4:57AM. I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open, the black screen brightened with a picture of Yuki and myself and the words- 7:43AM. I literally screamed and jumped out of bed, throwing my door open and turned to the door next to mine. A small wooden plate in the shape of a baby tiger and the words 'Sanada Yuki' hung quietly on the door. I banged on it furiously, screaming and yelling until Yuki slowly cracked the door open. Still in his pajamas, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, revealing his vulnerability.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, screaming, "IT'S ALMOST 8, YUKI! HURRY!" Yuki snapped out of his half-sleep state and replied with a loud scream. His face twisted into panic as he kicked me out of his way and ran downstairs to look at the kitchen clock. As I got back up again and rubbed my head, I heard his wail, louder than earlier, before he ran to the bathroom sink and started brushing his teeth, complaining and yelling at me in-between. I hurried to my room and changed, putting on my green bandana and jumped out of my room just as he ran up the stairs to his room. I took his spot and began brushing my teeth aggressively, turning to glance at the nearest clock every second. I could feel Yuki's panic as my heart began to race and eyes shot open with intensity.

After we both finished, just in time, I locked the door shakily as Yuki jumped up and down in panic. When I finished, Yuki dashed out of the dorm, a cloud of dust followed his path. I took a second to laugh to myself, the thought of him rushing tirelessly ahead returned to me. I rushed after him, packing my keys. After I got out of the dorms, I had already lost sight of Yuki. Sighing, I took the familiar stance my body was accustomed to. My legs naturally bent and my body swayed forward. With a single breath, I took off, sprinting after Yuki. It only took me mere seconds to catch up to him, a cocky smile smeared across my face. He glanced over to me, his sweating face still in a panic. "Sasu-"

I didn't allow him to finish. I sprinted past him and towards the school, leaving him behind with a strangled look. I grinned, my body reliving the past and mind revisiting the memories I had longed for. My body felt light despite my legs pounding with soreness. I could feel the wind blow past me and hear every moving shadow as I past them with ease. A nostalgic ripple started from inside me and flowed outwards, the warm feeling encircled me with power.

"SASUKE!" I heard Yuki's scream and turned my head. Yuki had been running with all his might, trying to catch up to me. His face, rather than panic, showed an intimidating challenge. Flashing him a smirk as acceptance, I turned back to face the school, dashing into the building. I launched myself over the crowds of students in the front of the school, and jumped onto the railings of the stairs, hopping up higher and higher to the second floor. Yuki followed, running over anyone and anything that blocked his path. Like a destructive fire, he discharged a killing wave that burnt a path for him.

Mystified by his power, I didn't notice what I had been jumping towards. When I shot myself up the final flight of stairs, I had come face to face with a familiar pair of light eyes. "Kasuga?"

I felt my forehead hit hers as I toppled over her. I could feel her warm body close to mine and her hastened breath. The rhythmic pain on my forehead slowed me down as I got up and smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey, sorry about that…"

"STUPID SASUKE, GET OFF ME!" My eyes widened at the familiar words. I looked at her, shocked, as she responded with the same confused looks. Her eyes widened and hands reached up to her lips as her mouth moved, silently reforming the words she had just released. My heart raced faster as I felt a rush of excitement at the possibility. I opened my mouth, about to ask her if she, too, retained her memories.

"Too slow watching girls, Sasuke?" Yuki giggled, rushing past me. I shot up, suddenly remembering why I was hopping around at the first place.

I took stance again and readied my legs to spring me forward. I shot an apologetic smile to Kasuga, "Sorry, Kasuga…" before leaping forward to catch up with Yuki, leaving the confused girl behind, sitting on the cold school floor, watching me with shocked eyes.

I jolted past Yuki easily, reaching out for the class door. I leapt forward and slid the door open at one swift motion, but Yuki had also jumped, in hopes of reaching the door before me. Instead, he grabbed the collar of my blazer and crashed forward, sending me down into the classroom floor first. The force of sending me down allowed Yuki to land into the classroom without problem. However, he landed on my leg, stepping harshly as I felt a surge of electrical pain run up my whole body, which was followed by a painful crush of my torso.

So much pain… I had not felt so much pain from the last 2 days in a very, very long time. The bell sounded seconds after I landed, and relief pooled over me. I welcomed the cold embrace of the dirty school floor as I felt Yuki's own body crushing mine.

Yuki apologized hastily as he laid on me. With a mumbled voice, I told him to get off before I died. In seconds, I felt the weight lift from my body and heard the low voice of the one-eyed dragon. Agitated, I tried to swing my head up and glare at the demon, but with my bones just crushed seconds earlier, I felt a surging pain from my neck down back to my leg. I gave up, allowing the dusty floor to give me comfort.

"Hahaha, you okay, Monkey?" Keiji laughed, squatting over me and laughing. I glared into the floor and mumbled for help before he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Shut up, monkey brain." I replied, glaring into space. I could feel my whole body throbbing with critical pain. "Where's your monkey friend anyways?" Keiji supported me, hauling my arm over his neck and his other hand grabbed my belt.

"Yumekichi?" Keiji laughed, sadly. "I haven't found him yet. He might be a dog, a cat, a bird, or even a person by now." With a single breath, his strong arms pulled me to my feet.

"Ahh…" I replied, staring at Yuki and Masamune conversing. At the end of last year, I had confronted Keiji. He spoke and acted suspiciously, giving advice to other students which revealed a mysterious side of him that I felt linked to mine. It was apparent that he was also able to remember our past lives, but he chose to act solely, trying to change the future by advising others that shared our past. He never changed from that busy body he used to be.

I sighed loudly, watching Masamune and Yukimura laughing together. No matter what I do, can I not change this destiny? I shook my head, a sad depression spread throughout my body. Keiji helped me to my desk and settled me down, looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Sasuke, the past isn't going to change." He huffed, hands on his waist. I glared up at him, about to retort, but decided that even that is too challenging. Keiji sighed back, shaking his head. "Yukimura's death wasn't all just because of Masamune. Yukimura chose to-"

"Shut up, Keiji!" I yelled at him, the memories resurfacing and my hate emanating. "I know that, I know that, but…"

The sound of the door sliding close caught our attention. Takagi-sensei entered and marched to the front of the room as the students scrambled to their desks. Keiji gave me another hopeless look before sighing and returning to his desk.

Of course I knew that. Yukimura chose to do what he did. But even so, I can't forgive Masamune for his actions and his choices. If only Masamune had noticed, then Yukimura wouldn't have had to fall in battle in such a ruthless way. I bit my lips, eyes sharpened into a distant glare. No matter what, I swore that I would protect Yukimura now that I was given the chance to do so again.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and I could feel my head throb along with the piercing sound. I collapsed over my desk and gave a long, deep sigh. I could hear Yuki moving about in his desk, stretching to see if I was alright. He was severely worried after he fell on me and kept poking my back in class to ask if I was fine. It got to the point where his pencil pokes started hurting, but I just ignored the pain. The physical pain had deceased once the emotional hurricane started again after Keiji's words before class. I dreaded the day I would lose Yukimura to him again.

Before Yuki got to me, Keiji had teleported next to my desk, looming over me. I glanced up and mumbled into the desk. "What is it, Keiji?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, his face solemn. Knowing fully well what he wanted, I nodded and stood up. I glanced over to Yuki, who watched with a worried expression as we left the room. I quickly shot him a friendly smile before turning back to face Keiji's broad back.

He led me to the roof of the school, where I saw a pair of senpai descend. It was Mouri Motonari and Chousokabe Motochika. I could recognize the messy, silver hair and sharp, threatening glare anywhere. Mouri and slammed open the roof door, his face twisted in anger, while Chousokabe chased after him, apologizing fervently.

I turned around to watch Chousokabe reach over to Mouri, smiling nervously while Mouri replied with a smack, hitting his hand away. The two then continued down into the halls. "Come on." Keiji commanded, his voice cold and serious. I turned back to him and shrugged, following him to the roof.

With a slam, he closed the roof door and turned to me, his expression somber. He leaned against the door, arms crossed and frown evident. I crossed my arms in response, standing in the middle of the roof, agitated. "So?" I merely asked.

"I should be asking that…" Keiji replied, sighing. He looked back at me, eyes demanding an answer.

"I don't plan on just letting Danna do as he pleases." I replied, frowning.

"It's his own life, don't act like his mother."

"It was his own life as well. He threw it away to protect that… _thing_!"

"That's his choice to make."

"I'm not letting him go down that path again."

"You can't change everything."

"Keiji, you of all people should know how it feels to have the person you cherish disappear before your very eyes; the feeling of the body turning cold in your arms!" I threw my hands out, desperate.

Keiji twitched, sadness spread quickly over his eyes. He stayed silent for a short while, his fist tightening. "But even so…" his voice was dry, but sturdy. "Yukimura died for what he believed in. That's what makes him a warrior, a samurai."

I stopped; my eyes casted down to the ground. The roof floor was dusty and the fences did little to stop the wind that started up. I could feel the familiar feeling of my hair brushing against my cheek and the nostalgic smell of fields of tall grass dominated by trees.

"If you want to see Yukimura happy, holding him in your cage isn't what you should do." Keiji's voice was soft, almost soothing. I looked up at him, his eyes softened and his anger dissipated to sadness. I turned around and looked out to the skies. Two birds flew by, flapping in the bright blue sky, scattered with soft clouds. The memories of his distant smile replayed itself in my mind, a broken tape, dug out from the depths of Sarutobi Sasuke's life.

The only one who could light that fire in his eyes, where he truly looked happy…

* * *

After class, I had recuperated enough for club activities. Yuki apologized repeatedly as we left for soccer, and even in the changing rooms. I told him, time and again, that he doesn't need to feel responsible. When we made it out to the fields, where Takagi Shingen had been waiting for us, Yuki still had an unfitting apologetic frown on his child-like face.

"Today, we're going to have a practice match." Sensei shouted. The players immediately burst into excitable conversation, nervous smiles erupted throughout the field as the teammates shifted around nervously.

"Sanada-buchou!" One of the students yelled, approaching the surprised Yuki, "Who are we playing?"

Yuki looked at the boy, equally confused. Even as the captain, he did not know about the surprise game. He walked up to Takagi, his face flushed with excitement. "Sensei! Who are we going to battle?" He yelled, clenching his fists.

Takagi-sensei laughed loudly, arms crossed. I was relieved to see Yuki had replaced his apologetic mindset with the fires of battle. I smirked and stretched my legs, knowing that I will need to play my hardest for the first game of the year.

Takagi-sensei gathered the team around and explained our plans. He then commanded Yuki to take the leading role, to devise his first team strategy as captain. At the end of last year, Yuki was nominated unanimously to be the new captain. With blazing confidence, he declared that he will raise the team to the national level and promised our last third year captain he will bring victory to the team. And just like that, Takeda Shingen's young tiger general, Sanada Yukimura returned to the battlefield.

The game was, plainly stated, one sided. With my speed and Yuki's power, we dominated the field. Yuki's fiery strength seemed to slowly return and my feather-like movements launched the battlefield into chaos. Signature move after signature move, Yuki devised his attacks in response to my back up, launching the ball with a blazing strength, representative of his past triumphs. The familiar nostalgia flushed back as my body responded accordingly, dancing in the wind and attacking in the shadows.

The final shot was devastating, the ball smashed into the net, a mirage of fire emitted from where it struck. With the whistle blown, we had won 6-0. Cheers erupted as we ran towards Yuki. I reached him and patted his back, both our faces glowing with excitement. Takagi-sensei stood at the sidelines, whistle in mouth and arms crossed. A pleased smile stretched across his lips. Another battle was won, another castle was taken, and another achievement was gained for the Takeda clan of another time.

* * *

After the game, the other team left, defeat on their shoulders. Without our notice, dusk had crept forward. We cleaned up the field, taking back the soccer balls and nets and dusting the grounds. As I helped the other members return the equipment, I noticed Yukimura had approached a sakura tree close to the grounds. He was bending over, talking to someone. Not even needing to guess, I knew who it was.

I smiled as I handed my things to another player. I asked him to help me bring the equipment to the storage room instead, saying that my legs were acting up. After they left, I turned to watch Yuki, his back to me. I frowned impatiently; the words Keiji had told me at lunch irritated my heart. I stepped slowly towards the two, each step my eyes narrowed further into a desperate glare.

When I finally approached close enough, I opened my mouth to yell, to call Yuki back to my side, to wake him from his dreams and order him to stop his foolishness. I never want to see that sad smile ever again, or hold that cold body.

However, I was too late.

"Sanada Yuki. This time, I'm going to be chasing you instead. _You see?_"

I stopped myself. I watched as Yukimura's eyes widened and Masamune smirk in return. I watched as they connected, eyes locked in distant destiny. I closed my mouth and gritted my teeth. With a wrenching heart, I escaped into the wind, no traces left behind.

Chapter 3- Mezameyo ~Open Your Eyes END

* * *

Azure: Wow, that was the longest one I've done, I think! Sasuke's own little side story and explanation on why he's the douche he is. (Haha)  
Personally, I love Sasuke even if he's such a bastard at times. I plan on adding more of his playful character rather than this dark side of him in the future chapters! I hope you all will watch him with me as he develops and accepts Yuki's fate for what it is with a mother-like smile!

It took me… 2 days to write this in between classes and school. Yesterday was my last day of school, but today I had to go back for a review session for one of my classes and a study group after. Apparently I have also fallen with a fever (Oh no ): ), and right before finals, too. How unlucky ):

My updating will be sloppy for the next few days (and all of December, really,) because of finals. I really should be studying, but I had been procrastinating with writing! (hoho~) So I should really get back to it.

But the next chapter we'll be returning to Memories of Blazing Fire! PART 2! So exciting! I can't wait until I can start on that!

And Sasuke will find a conclusion! But he can't until he gets what's coming to him from Yuki! Poor Sasuke, this had been a pretty depressing ending. (Poor Sasuke, he had been pretty badly abused physically as well in this chapter, haha) I feel kind of bad leaving it like that... but he will find his conclusion! I promise you this!

Until then, thank you everyone for the support! Cheers! I wish everyone a warm and safe Christmas! (If I don't update by then…)

Side note- Buchou means 'Captain'  
and Mezameyo, I believe, should mean 'open your eyes' or 'wake up'. I personally thought it was Mesameyo, but my sis told me it's Mezameyo. If anyone can correct me, that'd be great! :D


	4. Memories of Blazing Fire II

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Chapter 4- Memories of Blazing Fire II

Days turned into weeks. I haven't seen or talked to Yuki since that fateful encounter. The day after, I approached him as I saw him open the classroom doors. Sasuke and Yuki slid in, chatting nonchalantly. He quickly brushed past me and slid into his desk, never breaking his eye contact with Sasuke. He seemed oddly stiff, especially when I called out his name as he passed my desk.

"Yuki." My voice resounded in the classroom, the bustling sounds seemed to die down around us. My voice echoed in my mind, beckoning impatiently for his reply. His body stiffened, his muscles tightened and his face twitched. He drifted past me, not a single eye darted to my direction, not a single hand briskly waved, and not a single smile replied my hesitant voice, inching closer to wavering unease.

I watched, eyes wide, as Yuki laughed nervously while he listened to Sasuke. My mind flooded with restless thoughts, confused with solemn regret. I growled; anxiousness grew into agitation. I got ready to walk to his desk, drifting past Keiji. As I passed the boy, I felt Keiji's large palm grasp my wrist. With a livid snarl, I glared towards the boy. His face was stern, his eyes narrowed and lips curved. Taken aback, I shook his hand free before returning to my desk and crossing my arms and legs. With a displeased frown, I waited patiently for his explanation.

Keiji's usual smile returned as he saw me back off. He turned to look at Yuki's back, still stiff and covered in a stagnant panic. I gritted my teeth, an annoyed click of the tongue left me brooding for the rest of the day. What did I do? I probably already knew that answer, but that reality only angered me further.

_This time, I'm going to be chasing you instead. _You see_?_

My face drooped into the table. I slapped an arm over my eyes, an embarrassing flush growing ever more evident. This was all Keiji's fault. If he hadn't said those weird things that he did, I would never have approached Yuki like that. Neither, would I have said such strange words. They were released from the depth of my dark mind before I could contain myself.

I let out a sigh. But, when I did say what I did, somewhere inside me felt a wave of relief. For some reason, I felt that I was here for the sole reason to say that to him. The people of this academy left me with a familiar imprint in my mind, reflecting some ancient, foreign memories that I cannot grasp. I felt glad, I felt angry, I felt lost and I felt I belonged. Mixed emotions staggered in and out of floating memories I cannot recall. My dreams stumbled into reality and reality reflected distant dreams. Unexplainable pasts started to mix with my perceived present. I felt so close to the truth, yet so far due to fear.

But nothing can change what I had said to Yuki, and his response was not startling. He began to avoid me, ignoring my calls and avoiding my eyes. It only created a stronger distance that began to grow, day by day. Frustration and regret began to develop into nonsensical hate. This darkness I directed at myself and even at Yuki. I missed his smile, and I hated myself for throwing that away with mindless words. I wanted to see him and to talk to him and I wanted him to direct his voice and his actions towards me. Something within myself pained horribly, not used to this kind of treatment. Even I admitted, it really hurt.

* * *

"HOME RUN!"

I panted in heavy drives. The tension and pressure that had been pushing me released in furious and precise swings on the baseball fields. I joined the baseball team a while ago, choosing to release my frustration in a healthier way. Since then I had hit countless home runs, and even got promoted to clean up batter.

The team cheered loudly, jumping and screaming. "NICE BATTING!" they cheered, pointing into the sky with excitement. I violently swept my arm across my brow, brushing the sweat out of my eyes. With a forced smile, I walked across the bases, shooting an arrogant grin at the opposite team at each base.

I approached my team, frowning furiously. "Masamune-san, good job." I heard Kojuro's low voice before I raised my head. Kojuro stood in front of me, towel in hand. With a gratifying grin, I grabbed it and wiped my face. "Masamune-san, are you alright?"

I peeked out from the towel at his always serious face. He frowned patiently at me, waiting for me response. I threw the towel back at him; the words I had broke in my throat, hesitant to reply him. I nodded before walking past him to the other members, hoping that that would be enough. He didn't ask any further.

* * *

With an exasperated sigh, I sat back against the tree. Since he began to ignore me, I had been losing sleep day by day. Yesterday night was the same, as if some haunting ghost from my past wouldn't forgive me for this turn of events. The dreams of the blazing youth began to dwindle and lessen. It only took a few weeks before even the dreams of his painful smile drifted away into nothingness. My heart ached awkwardly whenever I saw his face, shadows covering his eyes. I still couldn't make out his face, but his silhouette began to resemble Yuki, his painful smile each night became a duplicate of what I saw as Yuki's.

The fire youth seems to be escaping me, but in his place I saw an indignant man, lips curled in furious pain. His body keeled over, his armored arm placed across his chest, holding his shoulder, while the other dripped with blood. A blue helmet sat, chipped and broken, the supposed crescent ornament was shattered at its tip. His body, dressed in noble blue, was tattered and broken. I could feel the heavy weight of his armor, pressing down on his broken body, and his heart weighed with despair. He mouthed what I knew was a name, but a name I could not reproduce. A long, painful memory began to fade as he, too, began to fade from my dreams as I slowly crept into insomnia.

I punched the grassy ground, the smell of fresh plants arose from around me. The floor was hard, the fragile plants protected by firm soil. I felt the uncomfortable tickle of blowing grass when a wind swept past me. I sat there, hand dug deep into the sea of tall grass, untrimmed. The cherry blossoms were withering as spring began to fly away and summer hinted forward. Time was passing like normal, and I, too, felt a strange sense of passage, like the distant past was slowly losing its hold of me.

"What are you doing here?" Keiji. I looked up at him with my usual frustrated frown before sitting back against the tree again. I had reached the school grounds much earlier than intended due to yesterday night's insomniac attack. With little sleep, I had hoped I may get some shut eye at school. To my growing irritation, I found myself seated in front of the tree where I had last spoke with Sanada Yuki. My body shifted uncomfortably. I had not expected to see anyone, let alone Keiji.

"Nothing." I replied, annoyance dripped in my tone. Keiji smiled down at me before taking a seat next to me, an action I thought all too rude.

Resting his head against the tree, he grinned into the sky. "You and Yuki got into a fight?" How bold, speaking so bluntly.

"Not really." I replied, closing my eyes. I gave up, allowing the man to keep me company for a short while before class.

"You're right. A fight would have been much more exciting than this silence."

I felt a rush of anger begin to grow from inside me. "What do you expect me to do?" I spat out, eyes still closed. I didn't want to request help from Keiji, but at this state any advice from anyone would do. I couldn't explain my feelings of loss to him, but somehow I knew that if I don't fix my current problems, an invisible link I had with those nostalgic feelings would dissipate, like my dreams. That alone, scared me beyond words. Add on my impatience and uncomfortable displeasure with Yuki's actions left me, luckily, only insomnia.

"Why not talk to Yuki?"

"Did you not see how he ignored me?"

"Yuki just doesn't understand his feelings well. And personally, I don't think you do either."

I clicked my tongue. Keiji couldn't be any further from the truth. I was confused about my mixed feelings with those past dreams and with the red youth, and an unexplainable pain began to develop from how my dreams began to fade. A feeling of great loss seemed to overwhelm me, a regretful feeling I couldn't shake. I miss that person, I want to see that person, I want to defeat that person, I want to lo-

"Confront Yuki." I heard Keiji shift as the sound of grass rubbing against cloth caught my attention. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Keiji had stood up and was approaching the school. "I told him to meet you at the roof at the end of today, so be sure to cherish this chance." Keiji grinned back at me, waving back as he walked.

The anger erupted, as I jumped up from my seat, face beet red and eyes the size of dinner plates. I yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BUG OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" was my best retort as I tried to redraw my senses. My mind filled with _Shit. What should I do? Talk to Yuki? Confront the boy?_ Confusion and anxiety welled up as my heart pounded uncomfortably. This difficult excitement didn't leave and only grew, until the last school bell ended.

* * *

I had held onto the door knob to the school roof for the past ten minutes. When the last bell sounded, I saw Yuki sneak out of the class, leaving Sasuke behind in his motherly worry. Following suite, I sneaked out before anyone in the class saw me and slowly paced my way to the school roof, my hands soaked in sweat and my eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment.

I tried to formulate a plan during class. The whole time, I found my eyes wandering to Yuki. My heart raced faster and faster with each passing second until it began to hurt to breathe. But even after the long 8 hours of school, I had nothing. Not a plan, not a word was thought up to face Yuki.

If I don't hurry and open the door, Yuki will leave. My eyes narrowed, the fear of the battlefield must pale in comparison to what I'm feeling here. When I swung for a tied game, I was far from as nervous as standing in front of the roof doors, hands covered in sweat. I shook my head violently. _No, no, no! Masamune, get your shit together, open that door, talk some shit at Yuki, and you two will be the same as you were!_

With that as a plan, I twisted the door knob and swung the door open, teeth gritted and eyes nervously glaring. My body was stiff, molded into outstretch arm and straight back. With rough actions, I marched onto the roof, my lips pushed into an awkward frown.

There stood Yuki, facing me, his back against the barded fence. He looked at me, with his arms behind him and legs crossed slightly. His emotions were unreadable and his body lost its usual stiffness. His nervous eyes were replaced with soft, confident irises.

"Masamune-san." He began. I stiffened further at his soft voice, directed at me for the first time in weeks. The nostalgic wave I have felt on the first day returned, hitting harder than ever. I had to concentrate hard not to keel over. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest and my breathing became painful once again.

I glared back at him awkwardly. My face was still twisted in that weird frown and my brows twitched, nervous under this odd pressure. _Confront Yuki. Do it, Masamune! _

My mouth shakily opened as I tried to produce any sound from my throat. A quiet "Ah" was released before I was cut off by his soft, yet certain voice.

"Masamune-san, sorry I had to ask Keiji to ask you to come up to the roof." What? Yuki asked Keiji? I tilted my head slightly, my mouth reformed into a confused "Oh".

"I wanted to ask you, Masamune-san." Yuki stood forward, his stance stiffened and his hands gripped tightly into fists beside him. His face morphed into a tense frown, his brows furrowed nervously. His cheeks glowed a faint pink. I was taken aback by his sudden change, my heart raced even faster and louder. "Were you serious about what you told me?"

_Sanada Yuki. This time, I'm going to be chasing you instead. _You see_?_

The words sounded embarrassing even in memory. I felt my face flush at the bold question and with staggering effort, I managed to move my stiff neck into a wary and slow nod.

Yuki closed his eyes and his fists gripped harder. I would not have been surprised if his hands began to bleed. With a second pause, he opened his eyes again and his face flushed brightly. With glaring eyes, he shouted at my direction. "MASAMUNE-SAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL."

I staggered back, catching myself before I fell. My face, still flushed, twisted in confusion. My eye grew large as I gawked back at him, downright confused. The only thing I could manage was a loud, "HUH?"

"Masamune-san, if I win the duel, you have to allow me one request!" Yuki's lips pressed together with uncertainty but his voice resounded with confidence. His figure, which I saw as small and fragile at one point, grew so big under his blazing soul.

"Wait a sec! A duel?" I tried to take hold of the situation, stepping forward cautiously.

"Masamune-san!" Yuki continued, his face beet red. I felt my lips curl into a small smile at his cute reaction before I mentally punched myself at the thought. "Please accept my challenge!"

This isn't the warring era! What challenge? What duel? Everything was completely swept into Yuki's pace. My racing heart only quickened the pressure. "Fine, FINE!" Like a mannequin, placed under a puppet master's rule, I smirked awkwardly and folded my arms. My back straightened and the stiffness returned. "I accept your challenge."

"OHH! I FEEL THE FIRES IN MY HEART RAGE FROM THIS EXCITEMENT!" Yuki proclaimed. He shot his fists into the air, his body reacted naturally. I felt a true smile return to my face as I watched him, the passion of the red youth returned in my mind.

As I stood there to watch him and he bellowed and yelled, I failed to notice the two peeking at us from behind the doors. Keiji had told Sasuke about our little meeting and when the two reached the top of the stairs, they had quietly pulled the door back to barely a close, a small rift allowed the two to carefully watch our exchange. With a smiling sigh, Keiji looked away and Sasuke shook his head. "Yare, Yare…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You changed."

"From when I was Sarutobi Sasuke?"

"No, I mean from a few weeks ago."

"Well, one person can't change fate." Sasuke looked over to the unaware us. "And I pledged my allegiance to him from 500 years ago and I will pledge that allegiance today. I will always fight to protect his happiness and well being."

Keiji laughed, patting Sasuke harshly in the back. Sasuke coughed at the forced, wincing at the pain. "That's the Sasuke I knew!"

"You barely knew me, Maeda Keiji."

"Yeah, you were always trying to get Kasuga-chan's attention and was always sexually harassing her!"

"Who said that? I never sexually harassed her!"

"Kasuga-chan said it herself! That Sarutobi Sasuke does such horrible things to her that I had thought you're a monster!"

"What horrible things?"

"Like you told your masters that Kasuga-chan was in 'that' relationship with you." Keiji lifted his pinky, waving it playfully.

"Well… about that…"

The door swung open violently. With auras of death, Yuki and I stood in front of the two, cracking knuckles and readying our shoulders. We armed ourselves with tightly gripped fists as we each grabbed a collar and pulled them into firing range. With a fist raised impatiently, I slowly dragged Keiji's collar closer.

"WAIT! WAIT! HOLD IT! STOP!" The two screamed and pleaded as both Yuki and I turned our bodies, ready for the blow. The following two seconds released all the stress from my body and the pressure and weight I had felt for the past few weeks dissipated at once. The feeling of fist against skin left me satisfied as both Yuki and I strolled down the stairs, readying to go home.

"Stupid Sasuke." Yuki growled, face still evident with pink.

The two laid, face first, on the cold roof floor, their behinds raised high into the sky and their faces buried deep into the ground. A serene silence was finally left in the school grounds as a crow flew by, squawking idiotically at the two. Ah, what a peaceful day.

* * *

A small wind picked up and blew past the tense battlefield. The dust picked up and intensified the atmosphere between him and I. We stood there, facing each other and weapons poised. He adjusted his legs and I adjusted my arms. I felt sweat trickle down my face as my eye glared dangerously at my prey. A mocking smirk was plastered across my face. He watched me, tense and excited. A serious frown replaced his usual exciting smile. He positioned himself as I did the same. We both waited patiently for a single sign- a twitch, even, to signal our battle.

With the blow of a whistle, I launched the ball at him, using my signature move. With a single step, I thrust the ball in hand down towards my prey. "_MAGNUM STEP_!"

"KOEN!" Yuki yelled, rounding his leg back almost ninety degrees and launching his leg forward with all his strength. The connection was blazing, his leg smashed into the ball, launching it past above me, the ball erupted as trails of fire followed its path. The fireworks left the crowd speechless and my team's morale fell at one attack.

"_PHANTOM DIVE_!" I launched myself up with all my energy, blue sparks erupted from my feet. I could hear the 'awes' and 'oohs' of the crowd as I caught the ball and dived back down in a fell sweep, electric sparks lit up the field.

"OUT!" I smirked cockily at Yuki as he kicked the ground. His party reshuffled as a new prey stepped up the base.

"Take it easy on me, Masamune-san." Sasuke laughed, smiling carefully at me.

"_MAGNUM STEP!"_

He raised his leg back, similar to Yuki, and launched his leg as I readied myself to jump. To my utter surprise, the tricky Sasuke tapped the ball, his soccer version of a bunt, and disappeared. I quickly reacted and dived for the ball as I heard Kojuro's resounding voice. "MASAMUNE-SAN! SECOND BASE!"

"Already?" I sprang up and turned. I readied my arm to throw the ball blindly to second base, but to my dismay, there stood Sasuke, arms behind his head, standing nonchalantly and whistling on second base.

"What demonic speed…" Kojuro staggered slightly, staring at the calm Sasuke. The players I had scattered across the field stared in disbelief, their morale shattering by the second.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue before yelling to the field. "ONE OUT! COME ON, MEN! _PUT YOUR GUNS ON!_" My teammates shook out of their surprised and stared back at me before repeating my words out into the field loudly. I can't allow the Basara Academy soccer team to beat us at our own game, especially when the opponent is Sanada Yuki.

The day after our little meeting on the roof, the soccer team approached the baseball team during practice. Representing them is Sanada Yuki and Takasugi Sasuke, requesting for a fair team versus team duel. Representing the baseball team, Katsuya Kojuro and me, Hijikata Masamune, the ace, accepted the challenge. What followed was a long and tedious dispute about how the challenge should be made.

Of course, we, the baseball team, deemed it reasonable to play baseball, but the soccer team demanded it be soccer. Sparks flew as the argument heated up into what could have been a fist to fist man brawl of the century. Stopping us, Sasuke and Kojuro both requested that we compromise. In the end, we caved into what Sasuke called 'kick ball', an American-created sport that combines the two dream sports.

Little did we know that it would end up being so highly in the soccer team's favor…

"3 OUTS!" It was now our turn to shine. Luckily after Sasuke, no one else could hit my Magnum Step. When our turn came, Sanada Yuki pitched a fiery ball that haphazardly swept by our first batter. Sasuke stumbled and jumped, desperate on catching the ball as the catcher. The two's combination was astounding. Sasuke supported Yuki through his agile skills and Yuki was allowed to battle as chaotically and blazingly as he wished.

However, we're nowhere short of great combinations ourselves. Kojuro was batting after. He approached the plate, his weapon being only his strong legs. He kicked his right foot, readying for the attack. With a confident smirk, I stood with arms crossed, knowing fully well Kojuro won't disappoint.

"KOEN!" Yukimura reeled his arm and swung the ball, the same fiery ball launched towards Kojuro. Kojuro readied his leg and with a small blue spark, our counterattack began.

"GEKKOU!" Kojuro yelled, launching the ball into the air, high but not far. Without looking, he began to dash quickly towards the first base with his signature move, "SANGETSU!" Sanada Yuki positioned himself, along the ball's trajectory. The ball fell, closing in on Yuki's arms as a smile spread across his lips as his guard fell.

"YUKI!" Sasuke screamed, shaking Yuki back to reality. The ball's trajectory changed, immediately falling down harshly like a stone. Yuki had missed the ball and Kojuro had stepped onto first base long ago. Our team cheered loudly, screaming and jumping as the soccer team was left with a daze.

I smirked towards Yuki, stepping up to the base as cleanup batter. "You're not the only ones with a few _cool_ moves."

Yuki replied with a frown, fired up with excitement. He gripped the ball with both hands and growled at me, like a young tiger at the face of a strong dragon. With a smirk, I took my stance as well, hunching over and readying to attack.

Yuki launched the ball, his 'Koen' burst down the field between us, kicking up wind and dirt. I grinned as I felt a surge down my right leg. "_HELL DRAGON!_"

The ball launched high above the soccer team. I quickly dashed towards the first plate and Kojuro was about to reach the second. The excitement overwhelmed me as I felt my heart race. This was not like any other battle I had encountered in the baseball fields, but a nostalgic excitement seemed to take over my body. A familiar surge passed through me as I felt the blazing heat from Yuki. This wasn't our first time in the battlefield, and I could tell, my body had been craving for this battle since I was born. The youth clad in fire returned to my memories, the surging blue warrior that was wounded in my dreams appeared before him, poised with 6 swords and the blazing red warrior with 2 spears. The two charged at each other and the ground and air erupted into exhilarating battles.

"OUT!"

What? I shot my head up as I was just about to reach the first base. Above me, gliding back down, is Sasuke, ball in hand and smiling down at Yuki, who replied with his usual happy grin. Unbelievable. I gritted my teeth and glared up at the boy. My lips slowly curved up into a smile before I turned to Yuki. "This is more like it, Sanada Yuki. It wouldn't be fun without a bit of a challenge, _You See_?"

Yuki's secure eyes locked with my eager eye. We exchanged words through our excitable grins. A passion that welled up inside me felt alive as I contained myself from bursting. I could see that he, too, felt the increased tension and exhilarating pressure. This is what we lived for, what we had been waiting for all our lives.

The game continued with no runs. After an hour, our teammates were overwhelmed with fatigue. The only ones left that could fight were Kojuro, Sasuke, Yuki and me. Deciding that this has gone on long enough, Kojuro and Sasuke held a small meeting to represent the two teams. I watched impatiently as Yuki did the same. After the two nodded, Kojuro ran back to me as Sasuke darted back to Yuki.

"We decide to do a sudden death match between Sanada Yuki and Masamune-san." Kojuro declared. My men fell silent as they watched me, unsure of how this would work out.

I replied with a smirk. I stood up to command my men. "_Hey guys!_" I yelled. My men looked up at me, exhausted. "I will end this and bring back victory to the Masamune Baseball Team!" I hollered. The men followed me with a raised morale, screaming and yelling with excitement as I turned to face Yuki.

With solemn expressions, we walked to the field. Naturally, I headed to pitch and Yuki to bat. With intensified pressure, we exchanged silent glares on the windy battlefield.

"Yuki." Breaking the silence, I grinned at him. "I told you that this time I'll be chasing you instead. So here I am." I proclaimed, rounding up for my mightiest throw.

Yuki replied by taking stance, his brown eyes focused on my own blue eye. "Ah." He replied, nodding.

"Take my attack with all your might! Show me why I strive to chase after you!" I screamed, launching the ball with my secret attack. "_MAGNUM STRIKE!_"

"Take this, Masamune-san! All of my fiery passion, worthy of your eye, has been embedded in this attack!" He reeled his leg and pulled twisted his leg, his whole leg lit up in blazing flames as he turned his body like a wheel. "GURENKYAKU!" The ball made contact, burning with his fiery soul and launched high into the sky with incredible speed and power, shooting across the sky like an inflamed meteor.

With a smirk, I once again launched, leaving the field in blue electricity. "_PHANTOM DIVE!_" The air whipped past me in great speed as I felt the surging wind cut my body. The intensity only drove me further as my heart raced with bursting excitement. My eye burned passionately, tasting the sparking fires of war.

"SUZAKUSHO!" Yuki launched up after me, jumping even higher than me and past the ball. I could only watch with incredulous disbelief as he followed with an unbelievable attack. "OUHOURAKU!" He did a flip in the air and launched his feet downward, in a blazing drop-spin kick. As he made contact with the ball, a radiating light pierced through the sky. I blocked my eye as I felt the warmth of fire surround me. In disbelief, I heard the ball sweep through the sky and into the distance, past the school. Landing with elegance, I looked up at the sky, eyes wide and heart still racing. A red line that cut the sky marked the ball's trajectory, like a shooting star.

"_Shit._" I felt exhaustion catch up with my sweat soaked body as I fell to the ground, smirking. Yuki followed after, falling down on his back and panting quickly. That was incredible and unbelievable. The few seconds before replayed itself over and over in my mind, lost in the delicious taste of battle. I looked up at Yuki, who laid on the ground, unmoving. His chest raised and dropped in a quick tempo as he panted still. "You win, Sanada Yuki."

I heard him laugh loudly. I replied with a laugh, myself, as my team ran towards the field at us, and Yuki's team did the same. My team exchanged tears of bitter defeat and incredulous disbelief at the final battle they had witnessed. Kojuro smiled kindly as he offered a hand for me to stand. Using him as support, I stood and faced my team. With a bellowing voice, I proclaimed, "Today we have lost. But my men, I assure you, we will not experience the taste of bitter defeat again! Embed this battle in your mind's eye and learn from our mistakes!"

My men exploded with cheers and yells, celebrating our loss with bitter regret and awed inspirations. I turned to the soccer team, with the help of Kojuro. Sasuke had also helped Yuki up, supporting him as he stood and walked towards his cheering team. "Masamune-san. Good job today." Kojuro's low voice resounded. I smirked and nodded before our team retreated from the celebratory soccer team.

* * *

Again, the roof. Why is it always the roof? I crossed my arms and frowned at the plain, white roof and silver wired fences. Yuki stood before me, staring back at me like the last day we had met on at the same place, same time.

I looked back, making sure that the two peeping busy bodies were nowhere to be found before staring back at Yuki. The awkward silence felt heavy and the aching bones and muscles seem to return with the pressure. With a sigh, I scratched the bandage on my cheek. "Congratulations, Sanada Yuki."

Yuki stared back at me, serious and still. "So what is your request?" I asked, not expecting much. In the past few days I was kept up at night, curious about his request. The only answer I had thought up was that he wanted an apology. Sanada Yuki is the proper type of boy that would ask for something like that through the old, traditional means of a duel.

"Masamune-san." He spoke, voice a little shaky but was covered with his usual confidence. His cheeks burned pink and his eyes wavered as he stared at me. I tilted my head and looked at him, confused. A fresh wind blew by us, ruffling my hair. I watched as his long, silky hair, flowed with the wind, waving quietly.

A long silence passed us as I felt lost in his chocolate brown eyes. They pleaded me for something I couldn't make out, as if to tell me to say yes to his request without hearing it. His bright pink cheeks reflected his embarrassment, silencing him from actually telling me his wish. I watched, strangely patient, for his words. My heart began to race unknowingly and a scrunching pain engulfed my heart. A distant memory surfaced from the sea of darkness, of the youth standing, his back facing the blue warrior. The warrior called out his name, he turned, his lips opened, confused. The blue warrior, lips curved into an embarrassed frown, said those words to him. His face slowly lit up as his mouth morphed into a silent smile, face flushed lightly.

"Masamune-san, I…" without him saying another word, I found my arms wrapped around his body. One hand held the back of his head, the other around his surprisingly thin waist. I gripped tightly, unaware of the reasons behind my immediate actions. My face flushed brightly and I could feel his face's heat next to mine. I closed my eye, my mouth twisted into an awkward frown, not knowing what expression I should make at a time like this. "Masamune-san…?"

"You don't have to say anymore." I heard my voice, low and shaky, and his voice in my memories, the same as my own. The blue warrior, demeanor and shape that represented me had said the words that resounded brightly in my heart.

"I'll only say this once, so listen carefully…" I mumbled into his ear, my own heart raced faster and pounded harder. Yuki, lost in confusion, replied with pressed lips, nodding ever so slightly.

"_I'll only say this once, so listen carefully…" _

"_I _l_o_v_e _y_o_u. _S_o _d_o_n_'_t _e_v_e_r _l_e_a_v_e _m_e."

I felt Yuki bury his head into my shoulder and his eyes close and lips smile. The smile that was a replica of the youth in red's. A calm swept by me, a calm that I had almost forgotten from the long weeks before, and possibly five hundred years ago. I closed my eyes and held him in my arms, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

We began seeing each other after that. It was embarrassing at first, but I had never seen Yuki as happy ever before. Sasuke frowned upon our relationship, but never stepped in between us. Keiji hadn't been happier either, his busy-body personality worsened as he asked us daily about our relationship.

"Ah~ Love~ Spring has just passed but the love in the air is just beginning~" Keiji poetically announced one day in the morning. My face lit up as Yuki's did too. The both of us, in perfect unison, punched Keiji, sandwiching him between two powerful fists.

Sasuke also held his own, knocking on our dorm door one night. Kojuro welcomed him in while I sat down with him at the kitchen. Sasuke, blunt as ever, outwardly questioned our relationship while Kojuro was making coffee. Surprised, Kojuro spilt the coffee and quickly turned to face us. Like the parental unit Sasuke is, Kojuro plopped down into a chair next to Sasuke and the two teamed up to grill me. I replied with anger and irritation, demanding to have Sasuke leave so I could sleep.

When I finally convinced Sasuke to leave, I showed him to the door. As he stepped out, he turned to me, serious expression forewarning his dangerous hiss of words. "Listen, Hijikata Masamune. If you dare to ever let Yuki… no, if you dare to ever HURT Yuki, I will not let you go that easily. Five hundred years of Sarutobi shinobi skills will not go to waste. I assure you this." I disregarded his weird claim of five hundred years ninja skills, and just told him to clam it and leave. "Masamune, pay attention to Yuki. Or else you're the one who will end up losing the most."

I was taken aback by his warning, but I replied him with a glare. With full confidence, my low voice bellowed in the empty halls. "I also assure you, Takasugi Sasuke. I will not hurt Yuki. I was born to protect him." Where those words came from, I wasn't sure, but it was enough to make Sasuke leave.

With a heavy sigh, I closed to door and turned to see Kojuro this time, standing before me with crossed arms, holding a leek in one hand like a sword. His intimidating demeanor sent shivers down my spine. "Okay, Kojuro… I'll explain…" I sighed again, waving towards the kitchen table. Kojuro and Sasuke both exert such a parental behavior, it worries me. Without a second thought, I followed him to the kitchen table, sat down and began.

* * *

Days passed. Yuki and I grew accustomed to waiting for each other and walking back to the dorms together. Sasuke and Kojuro, feeling slightly neglected, brooded with each other while Keiji watched over them with his hearty laugh. Life was peaceful again, and that peace had put Yuki at ease. His radiating smile stayed true throughout our time together, but it also scared me. I began to fear a coming storm, and my own insecurities turned into anxieties as an odd thought kept resurfacing. I was scared, frightened to the bone, of ever losing Yuki.

"So I've been meaning to ask, Masamune-san." Yuki chirped, walking energetically beside me. We just finished club practices and started walking home. The golden twilight broke throughout the streets, painting the world in its orange shine.

"Ya?" I replied, smiling to the boy.

He suddenly stopped, looking at me with his usual big eyes. I paused and turned to him, tilting my head, confused. Without saying a word, he reached up and touched my white medical patch on my right eye. "What happened?" He merely asked, sounding concerned. "I never saw your right eye before."

Unconsciously, my eye softened into a sad smile. His quiet kindness always floods me with a serene calm. Seeing my reaction, he quickly retracted his hand, his face grew into surprise, then fear. "I'm sorry! I won't ask again."

"It's okay." My voice rang out, softer than I had ever spoken before. I reached out and touched my patch. "I was never born with it." I plainly stated, the sad smile never left my face.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Yuki looked to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, startled. Did I upset him?

"I'm sorry to bring up your sad memories." Yuki plainly stated, looking back up at me.

I smiled, patting his head softly and ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Yuki squirmed a little under my rough touch, grabbing my hand and bringing it down to his chest, holding it tightly. My eye widened a little as I felt my face light up slightly. "Masamune-san,"

"Uh, yeah?" The look of his innocent eyes shocked my body with a familiar electric wave. I felt my heart begin to race and my face grow redder.

Yuki stared up at me, eyes full of confidence. "Let me share your burden in the future. I will walk by your side." He proclaimed, cheeks flushing slightly. His serious face reveled in confidence.

A large smile spread across my lips as I snaked my arms around his body and pulled him into a strong embrace. I held him, eyes closed, like I had the day all of this began. His warm body heated up my cold chest. It was then, that I promised myself, despite my insecurities, I will protect him no matter what. Like I told Sasuke, I was born to protect him. No more regrets.

* * *

It was also that night that the attacks happened. My dreams became more vivid, my memories began to return, and the regret I had felt five hundred years ago resurfaced in painful strides.

_I stood there, bathed in blood. My blue armor was dyed red by my victims. The cold rain accompanied the feeling of frozen empathy. Panting heavily, I raised my sword and swiped it quickly, splashing the blood onto the ground, allowing the rain to rinse my sword. I looked up, battered bodies and mangled limbs rests around me, unrecognizable by the muddy soil and crimson waters, on the bloody battlefields of the Sengoku Jidai. _

_I called out his name with the last of my strength, "Sanada Yukimura!" I waited patiently for his reply above the sounds of clashing metals. I watched as Kojuro slashed down a foe just to be approached by another. The endless battles dyed my heart red with despair. _

"_Masamune-sama." One of my men approached me, surprisingly unharmed. His blue armor splashed with blood of the enemy. "Most of our men are down for the count. Takeda Shingen's forces, our allies, has also almost depleted. The weather has also turned for the worse. Should we retreat?" _

_I glared down at him, a blood-thirsty dragon eye pierced his frail body. "Date Masamune never retreats. We will win this with perseverance. _You see_?" _

_With an exasperated sigh, the warrior nodded. I turned from him, looking around the battered battlefield for the young tiger that was fighting by my side not so long ago. My heart raced with uncertainty, knowing full well that any man that steps into the battlefield should be considered dead until the battle is over. I scanned my area impatiently, looking over the dead bodies for his crimson attire. _

"_That's too bad, Masamune-sama…" I heard the man hiss before I realized, I have been had. That was not a man of my army, but someone disguised by the opposing forces. But I knew he was too close, and I was too late. _

"_Masamune-dono!" I heard his voice, urgent and exasperated. With a quick turn, I watched as Yukimura leaped in front of me, shielding me from the blade that would have slit my throat. I watched in despair as the long katana cut through his body, a blood red blade emerged on his back, cutting the crest of the Sanada family. Blood splashed loudly on my armor, mixing with the blood of the mongrels I have murdered. _

_That second seemed to last a lifetime as I watched Sanada Yukimura fall, his blood left a trail as the sword was violently ripped from his body. My eyes grew wide in disbelief as he collapsed into the ground, eyes closed. This position looked unreal with his usual energetic body. I felt my eye burn and heart leap as I gritted my teeth. I collapsed onto my knees, lifting his body and yelling his name. His eyes fluttered open, his lips curved into a grin, and his last words resounded in my heart. _

"_Masamune-dono… Live…" _

_His body became stiff as I felt the piercing cold rain fall down, washing his blood, along with all the other fallen men's, from the earth. I slowly placed him softly on the ground and stood up, mouthing his name repeatedly in despair. _

_Drawing out all six swords, I screamed with all my soul, slashing down the man who dared hurt him. The warm tears flowed down, mixing with the icy cold rain. I repeatedly sliced his body, even past death, but nothing quelled my loss. I felt my body lift with hate and agony as I roared into the battlefield, my body erupted in blue electricity.

* * *

_

The next day, I remembered everything.

* * *

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna Chapter 4- Memories of Blazing Fire II END

Azure: Sorry for the delay! And Merry Christmas to everyone! In celebration of Christmas and my fanfic having **over 150 visitors**, and over **125 hits from USA**, I bring to you the fourth chapter and second part of Memories of Blazing Fire!

Things turned for the better but immediately turned for the worst! Will Masamune and Yukimura finally find peace in the new era? Find out on the next and possibly LAST part of this story!

But of course, we will have other pairings here and there first! So the next chapter may actually be a heterosexual pairing, either KenshinxKasuga or NagamasaxOichi! How exciting!

As everyone rounds up for winter break (or most of everyone) I wish everyone a safe and peaceful winter, since Christmas already ended, and to drive safely! Thank you again for the hits and visitors! I was surprised to see my country (Canada) ranked 8th! Wow! Hello everyone from everywhere else! It is great to see the interest people have in this story!

I have been busy with video games (Guild Wars especially, since my friends got that for me. I play as Azure Mizuno! If anyone else does, too, drop me a hi!) and Christmas, and most likely a new chapter won't be up by New Years so Happy New Years to everyone! Have a safe break!


	5. Hana Kotoba

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Chapter 5- Hana Kotoba

It happened on my third day after I went into the third year. Every morning replayed itself, like an artistic, deep and somewhat unexplained painful cycle of destiny. I never told anyone, not even my cheerful first year roommate, Tsukamoto Tsuru.

They came without a return address, manifesting from the darkness without manipulation. These flowers emerged without a trace and all gradually ended up in my flower album where I dried them and kept them in secret. I steadily adopted a habit every morning to check our room's mail before Tsuru-chan wakes up. I would sneak out of the room from within the shadows, so quiet as to not wake the sleeping crane, leave the dorms and go to the postal box next to the outside of the Honnouji gates. I would unlock our room number's with shaky hands, and peek into the box with a thumping heart, excited to see today's flowers.

Many of the flowers didn't grow naturally in our region. Lots of the flowers were not indigenous to Japan, but from around the world. The colours looked vibrant and shining in my dark album, and they lit up my day before another hectic school day started. I loved flowers, so much that when I was a little kid, still in my father's abusive family, I would ease my time by reading about the flowers around the world and admire their beauty and grace. I began to acknowledge the shining flowers, as if smiling brightly, as my closest and most cherished friends. Although it's a tad bit sad, I secretly thanked the person who brought me flowers every morning in my heart, grateful for the reminiscent of my past.

It started with a lightly coloured, pink sakura, early in the spring. The flower was placed peacefully, facing up, on top of the mail that had been collected from the past day. Shakily, I swept the flower into my hands and slowly retracted my hands with a gentle flush. A familiar scent, a familiar pain reemerged from my insides, burning painfully. As I stared at the pink blossom, I felt tears slowly roll down my eyes. I wiped my eyes and my face lit up into a bright smile as I looked at the peaceful flower, not knowing where the gift came from or from whom. I was grateful to the gift and felt a nostalgic pain from receiving that petite flower.

What came the next day was a yellow chrysanthemum, probably picked from the bush next to the dorms. The yellow was vibrant and bright, shining with its bright message. I secretly swept the flower from the box and rushed back into the dorms, placing it next to the sakura in my drawer with a slighted smile.

The day after was an unfamiliar flower, a light purple, drooping flower. Filled with excitement, I placed the flower next to the other two and ran to school, early enough to sneak into the library. With a flushed face, I quickly tapped on the keyboard with masterful skills. I could feel my heart glide as my fingers ran past the keyboard in swift speed, feeling a warm kindness I never had in this life. In quick seconds, I found out the flower was the Bellflower, indigenous to the northern hemisphere.

By the fourth day, I had decided to buy a flower album, to keep the dried flowers in. Under each flower, I marked the day I received them and the thankful words I would say to the person who gave them to me. Although it was pathetic, I tried to communicate to the other in the best way I could, even if it doesn't reach him—through writing. I don't speak well in crowds, and worse when confronted. I begin to apologize for everything I had done, hoping that the other person would accept my feelings and leave me be; a habit I developed from the confrontations I had with my drunk father nightly as a child.

The flowers gradually piled up. A pale sakura, a shining yellow chrysanthemum, a light purple bellflower, a white iris drooping in sorrow, a bundle of little blue flowers- rosemary and a beautiful and lively violet rose. Today marks the one week period of the days these flowers began to emerge out of thin air, manifested from what I had presumed was my loneliness. These flowers would look spectacular in a bouquet, if only they did not wilt so quickly before the next flower was delivered.

The flowers, every morning, gave me hope. I would run down, grab the new flower, run back into my room and place it in the album before writing down the date and my own grateful feelings. I would spend the time to flip through the album, admiring each flower and smiling to myself at the collection that it had become. When it was time to leave, I would stash my precious secret album away and wake up Tsuru-chan before getting ready to leave for school. The flowers gave me strength and gave me the will to continue each harsh day.

School wasn't particularly hard. I was ranked pretty high in my class, despite my quiet and shy personality. However, people kept away from me, whispering behind my back at my creepy and dark demeanor, giving off a gloomy atmosphere that encircled me.

* * *

"Hey, let's go for karaoke!"

"Yeah! I haven't been there for ages!"

"Hey, umm… should we invite Enma-san along?"

"SHH! Don't say that so loudly!" The class bell had ringed some time ago already. I was getting ready to leave for my club, packing up my books slowly. The girls that sat a few seats to my right created a circle as they began gossiping and laughing loudly. I glanced over slightly after hearing my name, frowning sadly. How much I would give to be able to be like them, to be able to laugh loudly in a group of friends who could share pain and happiness in equal terms.

Seeing me look over, the girls quickly gathered their things and left. I could hear their loud whispers above their bustling footsteps. "That Enma Ichi is so creepy and gloomy! Don't get us dragged into her depressed black hole!"

With a depressed sigh, I stood up and slowly made my way to the student council room, readying myself for another hard day.

* * *

"The student council will be questioning the following clubs for their expenditure for the following year…" The boy with raven black hair and matching eyes tapped his hand on the white board at the front of the student council meeting room. He stood, tall and confident, and ruled the council with a glorified yet strict fist. He called us the men of justice and had ruled over the school as the student council president for two years in a row. He protected the peace in the school and kept the students in check, giving Basara Academy the most peaceful two years the school has ever experienced. He was called Akai Nagamasa.

I have always admired the man. Unknowingly, I began following him on patrols and stood beside him as he made his preaches to the school. I had no status in the club, but merely another participant that chose to follow the strong headed leader. Before I knew it, I began to make an effort and seeing that, Nagamasa-san, whom had commanded I call him that, acknowledged me. He was the first person to acknowledge my existence as something other than a cloud of gloom. The second was my roommate who moved in on my third year.

Nagamasa-san had given me the role as his secretary and right hand lady. I helped him with gathering notes before club and writing up speeches. He had once praised me for my writing skills, saying that I was worthy to be his typist. That was the first praise I had ever gotten, and my insides flared up with joy, joy that I had never experienced before.

"-chi… Ichi!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly glanced up at Nagamasa-san, who frowned at me, unpleased.

I shook, afraid that I had angered the commander. "I'm sorry." I quickly spouted, repeating the words quietly, but fervently.

Shaking his head, Nagamasa-san slammed his hand into the board, his face bearing the evident anger. "You, as the second in command of the student council, should know better than anyone not to space out during meetings!" He began to lecture me, evidently agitated by my misconduct.

Feeling like I was shrinking into myself, I apologized further, bowing into the desk. The other members remained quiet, knowing that standing up against Nagamasa-san was useless, or that I was not worthy of their pity. "It's my fault, I'm sorry, Nagamasa-san." My voice came out hoarse and quiet. I was afraid, even more afraid than when my father had thrown expensive china at me. I didn't want Nagamasa-san, the only person who ever acknowledged me, to hate me too. I wanted nothing more than to hear praise from Nagamasa-san, to be talked to, kindly, by the man. It was all I could ever ask.

Hearing that, Nagamasa-san stopped. He cleared his throat and continued his lecture. I sat there, head hung low, for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

I didn't sleep well. Regret and fear embodied me as I was haunted by the dark shadows. I felt so afraid, afraid to be abandoned by Nagamasa-san as well. My father's words rang loudly in my mind, telling me I'm useless and no one would love me. I knew full well, I wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world or the most charismatic. I never had any friends and never had anyone that I could trust in or can trust me. I never had a boyfriend, never had a chance to fall in love, and I never had anyone praise me.

Until now. Nagamasa-san had spoken kindly to me once, and like a drunken fool, I was captivated by his strong and tough demeanor yet soft and kind thoughts. He ruled the school like an iron ruler, yet his actions merely reflected what he had presumed be best for the school. He was kind, but his kindness was often overlooked, as the students tend to bad mouth Nagamasa-san for his strict means.

The happiest moment of my life was when I was chosen by Nagamasa-san to be his second in command. He trusted me enough to help him and I replied his trust with my eternal loyalty. I swore to myself that I will aid him in his wishes and will give him anything he so wished, if it was within my power to do so. Before I knew it, Nagamasa-san also appeared constantly in my dreams. He appeared before me, clad in armor and in hand is a flower. I would wake with a light blush and a sad smile, telling myself that dreams of knights and princesses were those that did not fit my age.

Perhaps it was due to the dreams, but I began to imagine, how great it would be if my mysterious flower peddler was Nagamasa-san. Although he has no reason to do so, my dreams became more real and I began to will and wish that the peddler was indeed the same man who spoke the kind words to me for the first time. Although it is cruel to the real flower lover, although I feel regret every moment I dream of Nagamasa-san as my flower knight, I could not help myself. I was already so captivated by the man.

* * *

"Hey, Ichi-senpai!" Tsuru-chan came knocking in my private door. Quickly snapping out of my thoughts, I buried the flower album in my hands into the depth of my drawer. Turning my chair around, the words flowed out of my mouth quietly.

"Come in."

Tsuru-chan came hopping into my room, the usual happy smile spread across her lips. Her bobbed hair bounce as she hopped, reminding me of how cute she really is. I admit I was jealous of Tsuru-chan. She's so cute, so energetic, and she was very popular in the school. Boys flocked to ask her out and girls gathered around her energetic charisma. I was the polar opposite. But, I hold no ill thoughts against the girl. She, too, was the one of the first people to acknowledge me, after all. And for that, I am more than thankful.

"Hey, Ichi-senpai! I bought some new tarot cards, so want me to read your fortune?" Tsuru-chan held up the cards, a beautiful white crane was shown, dancing in the back of the cards. "Please~? You'll be the first!"

With a kind smile, I nodded. "Sure." I replied before sitting down with her on the floor.

Filled with excitement, the girl quickly shuffled the cards and placed them in a circular pattern. I watched, curious, as she flipped each card up and explained my past, present and future. My eyes widened when she got my past right on, and then softened as she continued to explain my present with excitement.

"Ooh~ Ichi-senpai seems to be having some problems with love~?" Tsuru-chan teased, waving the Lovers card in her hands. I blushed, unable to keep myself contained. Seeing my reaction, Tsuru-chan snickered. "It seems you are very confused with your present situation. You seem to be standing in front of a road split in two." She continued on, metaphorically accurate in every aspect. "How much you wish for the roads to diverge, yet as far as the eye can tell, they are still split."

Tsuru-chan's predictions have always been very accurate. Girls in the school spread rumors of the clairvoyant priestess, the crane of fortunes, Tsukamoto Tsuru. Her popularity skyrocketed as girls and boys alike asked her for fortunes. The first year quickly became one of the school's most beloved idols, next to the stern and mature Ichihara Magoichi, the beautiful and athletic Kudou Kasuga and the motherly and kind Yomikawa Matsu. Even the head teacher, Oda Nou, is admired by a lot of the male students for her beauty and strictness. The school is flooded with beauties and I am far from any match against any of them. With that thought in mind, I had never thought I was any match for the popular Nagamasa-san anyways.

"What's this?" I glanced down at the cards as a mischievous smile spread across Tsuru-chan's lips. She picked up the Fortune card and examined it in respect to all the other cards she had flipped. The last card, Fortune, was supposed to tell me my future. With a quick nod, she looked up at me, eyes shining. "There's hope, Ichi-senpai!"

Not knowing what she meant, I merely cocked my head to the side, confused. Tsuru-chan jumped up onto her feet and waved her arms, excited. "The roads that appear as two may diverge if the actions to wish it happens. The wheel of fortune will turn to your wishes if you so wishes, but only if the future is treaded with care!"

She spoke in riddles, her words came out in confusing strides. With my head still cocked, I tried to make sense of her words. Does she mean that Nagamasa-san and the flower man will meet? Confused, I shook my head, feeling a throbbing pain starting to rise.

"Ichi-senpai, don't give up! Chase him with all your heart!" She exclaimed, sitting back down and clasping my hands in hers. She squeezed my hands tightly, eyes gleaming. "I'm sure everything will work out right! The crane of fortune has spoken!"

I replied with a nervous nod, not knowing what to say to the energetic girl. Chase him with all my heart? When the school is so full of beauties that outs my own? I silently shook my head, confused. I looked back up at her still starry eyes and smiled to myself. Tsuru-chan had never been wrong, but chasing after Nagamasa-san would be suicide. His respectable, charming and strong demeanor doesn't fit me at all. He would like girls as energetic and strong as Tsuru-chan, I was sure of it. Nonetheless, I thanked the girl as she left, still jumping in happiness. I was grateful for her excitement for me, but alas, I cannot chase after a man that can never see me in his eyes for something like that.

I glided my fingers over the book of flowers I had taken out and placed on my desk, smiling sadly to myself, wondering if the person who had been giving me flowers daily had mistaken our postal box for someone else's, or worse… I looked at my closed door, feeling horribly sad. Or worse, it could have been meant for Tsuru instead.

The girl had given me her happiness without a word said, jumping and hopping in excitement and my fortune. She had supported me in so many ways that she would not even know. And now, I had taken even this from her. I sadly opened the book of flowers, looking at the beautiful colours on each page. I felt a strong sense of pain and regret well up from inside of me as tears formed in my eyes, warping my vision into merely blobs of colour. Wiping my eyes quickly, I decided for myself that I would repay Tsuru-chan for her kindness. I am not fit to be anyone's girlfriend, much less wife. At the very least, I wish to be a good friend.

With that determination, I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing, allowing all my feelings to flow out in words, the best way I could communicate.

When I finished, I took the letter, the book, and the new flower I was given today, a beautiful yellow Rue flower, and ran down to our postal box. I unlocked it, like I had every morning, and placed the three items into the box, allowing it to sit together, beautiful to the eye yet sad to the heart. Bowing slightly, wishing that even that action could be sent along with my grateful and regretful letter, I once again felt the tears well up. After a mere second, I raise my head and close the door, thanking the flower peddler for his actions in my heart. This will be the last time I have received a flower and the last time dream I will have. Thank you for allowing me this dream for the past week.

* * *

The next day, I woke with a tear-stained face. My dream had seemed so beautiful but my heart wrenched in sadness. It was the same setting as the many dreams before that. Nagamasa-san stood before me, wearing armor of the Sengoku period, his hand outstretched with a flower. This time, I could see the Gardenia clearly, and I could feel myself smile as my face blushed violently. I reached out and touched the pale flower, continuing to smile at the embarrassed man, his own face heated up in red.

_Nagamasa-sama._

I shook my head, not knowing why that dream wrenched at my heart so. I want nothing more than to see that Gardenia again, even if I cannot be the one receiving Nagamasa-san's kindness.

Although my head screamed for me to not, my heart pounded with a depressing excitement as I ran down the stairs. What if, what if another flower was planted along with my book and letter, untouched? Meaning that the flowers were meant for me? What if, another letter was written for me, and I could finally make contact with the mysterious flower man? What if… What if I could continue dreaming, of the man and Nagamasa-san, and the flowers they brought every day and night?

I tore open the door, my breath lost and my body drenched in excitable sweat. When the beautifully white flower, like an empty canvas, sat before me with my book and letter gone, I lost myself in confused thoughts. What should I take this to mean? I quickly shuffled through the letters, none of them addressed to me. Nothing. Only the flower remained, the beautiful Gardenia, one of my favorites. Shaking my head, I shakily reached out and took the flower by its vibrant green stem. Placing it near my heart, I shook, tears streamed down my eyes as the image of Nagamasa-san, clad in his brilliant armor, stood before me, face blushed slightly and in his outstretched hand, is a Gardenia.

* * *

I regretted my actions but I could not stop myself. I took the Gardenia and glided past Tsuru-chan's peaceful room and into my own. Finding a small cup from the kitchen and poured water into it, I placed the Gardenia in the small, black cup in my room, by the window. I touched the petals lightly, gliding my fingers over the smooth, white petals, clear and beautiful. It represented everything I wanted to be and everything I am not. If I was a colour, I would be as dark as the black cup, absorbing all light. I want to be as white as the Gardenia, reflecting the light and shining brilliantly. Tsuru-chan had that colour in her soul.

I'm so sorry, Tsuru-chan… I repeated the words in my head, apologizing again and again for failing her as a friend. If these flowers really were meant for her, I had stolen something that was hers. I desperately grasped at the thoughts and possibilities, holding on as hard as I could, selfishly wishing and willing that my dreams may come true.

If only I could be the princess in my dreams and Nagamasa-san, my knight.

* * *

The lunch bell rang loudly, snapping me back to reality. History class ended uneventful. Hakuji Ujimasa-sensei left the class, walking slowly with his bad back. I got up, grabbing my small lunch I had packed this morning and gliding out of the room, trying my best to ignore the harsh whispers behind my back as I passed by the rows. With closed eyes, I left the room and glided down the floors and out the back doors, into my secret little sanctuary.

I found this sanctuary a year ago, and it had kept me safe every lunch break. The field of flowers and small, stone fountain kept me at peace. It was unnaturally warm, but the warmth had even penetrated to my soul. The horticulture room, or rather, the greenhouse of the school, is a large dome that was hidden behind the school, some ways away from the clock tower. The building held an ancient European feel, the inside decorated with statues and fountains that were beautified by the various flowers. It was like a secret garden, my own little secret garden.

"You're here again, Enma-san?" Katsuya Kojuro, a third year, took care of the plants in the green house. I had spoken to him, but only very little. I had learned that he was in the horticulture club, but his main target is on the garden behind the greenhouse that grew vegetables and fruits. He occasionally would come into the greenhouse to water the flowers.

With a nod, I bowed to the man. He smiled at me and bowed back, with great respect. "I shall take my leave, then."

"You don't have to." I shook my head, my voice urgent. The last thing I would want is to give another person more trouble.

"It's alright. You came to enjoy the flowers, and I'm sure they love to have your beautiful presence as well." He bowed and smiled at me, a mysterious knowing look placed across his face. I blushed lightly, hearing his words. I was far from beautiful. I only like to be around things that I would like to become. I want to be beautiful, to be colourful, just like the flowers. So I desperately, and pathetically, gripped onto this fleeting dream.

Katsuya Kojuro walked past me as I was lost in my thought and closed the door to the greenhouse as he left, a pleased smile on his face.

Silently thanking him, I walked over to the fountain and sat down. I opened my small bento and began to eat quietly, admiring the Jonquil that had began to take over the areas beside the fountain. The white and yellow flowers gave life to the quiet greenhouse, only the sounds of pouring water could be heard. Like a quiet stream with no soul in sight, the sounds of flowing water and scent of sweet flowers brings me back to a past I feel too familiar.

A small, delicate blue flower caught my eye. It grew on the side of the fountain, flowing gently as the water around it pushed its delicate stem. It looked kind of like a weed, but its small blue flowers and tiny yellow center looked captivating. I didn't know the name of the flower, but its tiny existence brought a smile to my face. I reached out and touched the small flower, delicate and fragile, like me.

"Grow strong, little flower." I mumbled, unaware that someone was within my vicinity.

"Ichi?" I quickly glanced up, not noticing the shadow that had approached me so suddenly.

Nagamasa-san stood before me, his face reflected the shocked expression that had taken over my own features. "Nagamasa-san…" I whispered. My eyes slowly traced down to his right hand, holding a familiar book. "That book…"

Nagamasa-san abruptly jumped, hiding the book behind his back. He took a few steps back, his face flushed with embarrassment. I cocked my head, confused. I retracted my hand from the small, blue flower and placed my lunch onto the fountain before I stood up. "Nagamasa-san, how did you get that book?" I felt my own face flush a little as my heart began to pound fast. My voice came out quiet as my mind raced to find an appropriate reason.

Nagamasa-san growled back at me, his eyes darted back and forth, from me to the ground and back. He stumbled about in his words, stuttering as he tried to come up with a reply. My heart raced at his reaction and I could feel my eyes well up in tears, unaware of how to deal with this situation. My hand slowly reached up , covering my mouth lightly. A single tear formed and fell from my right eye and my eyes widened in shock as the only conclusion emerged from my mind.

Nagamasa-san is here because he is the flower man who had been delivering the flowers daily to Tsuru-chan; The happy, energetic and lively girl, whom is perfect for the strong headed and powerful Nagamasa-san, Tsukamoto Tsuru.

Seeing the tear and my shocked expression, Nagamasa-san abruptly shoved his hands out, palms facing me. "S-Stop! Don't cry!" He cried, clearly showing my flower album in his hands.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, Nagamasa-san!" my exasperated voice came out with much effort as I fell to my knees, the tears flowed freely down my eyes. I have betrayed them both, and Nagamasa-san had found out what I had been doing to the flowers that he had painstakingly chosen for Tsuru-chan every morning.

"No, Ichi, you got it all wrong!" He tried to comfort me. I continued to apologize, not hearing a single word he spoke. I shook my head and the words that escaped my lips became louder and my tears flowed faster.

I felt a small shake of my shoulders, yet I continued to apologize, not wanting to hear what Nagamasa-san might have to say to me. I was afraid, so direly afraid, that the worst case would occur. I would lose my only friend, Tsuru-chan, and the man who I swore my loyalty to, the man whom I wished I could spend an eternity with.

"Listen to me, Ichi!" I could hear the anger rising in his voice, but that only heightened my fears further. I continued to apologize, shaking my head fervently.

"Nagamasa-san! I'm so –" I stopped, feeling warm arms circle me. His body was warm, and his grip was tight, worthy of the powerful man that controlled the student body. His body shook lightly as I felt my own shake as well. My eyes widened and my heart raced quickly, almost about to pounce from my chest.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I calmed down and his grip loosened a little. I could hear the splashing of water as the fountain beside us continued to flow endlessly. "Nagamasa-san…?" My soft voice returned as I choked out the words.

Nagamasa-san slowly loosened all his grip until he parted from me, sitting on the ground in front of me with his face hidden away. I could see evident pink on his cheeks and his mouth twisted into an uncomfortable and awkward frown.

"Ichi, take this." He handed me the book and the letter I had given him. With shaking hands, I took the items back. What I had thought was the letter I had given him was actually a new letter, written by Nagamasa-san's messy handwriting. I slowly unfolded the letter with shaky hands and began reading.

_Dear Ichi,_

_I have read your letter and I believe there has been a grave mistake. The flowers were indeed for you. I had placed a cherry blossom in your box because I thought the Sakura flowers were beautiful that day. Although by heart, it was for you, it wasn't meant to be anything too special. But when I was leaving the dorms, I saw your cheerful and beautiful smile when you received the gift, and I felt attracted to the smile. Since then I thought I would leave flowers I find in your mail. It ended up into a sort of ritual I do every morning. Although I cannot see your beautiful smile every day, I hope that I was able to bring that glowing smile to your face, at least in this lifetime. _

_Sincerely,_

_The mysterious Flower Man_

"Nagamasa-san…?" I looked up at him, my face flushed redder than before. I felt my tears dry up as a new hope emerged in my heart.

With a bashful face, he looked away, his cheeks bright red. "I also wrote some things in your plant album, but that you can read when you get back." He stood up and turned away, his back facing me. I looked down at the flower album and smiled, that same bright smile I had the first day I started receiving flowers. I held the book close to my chest.

"I have to go get student council stuff ready. See you later in the meeting, Ichi." He stated harshly before he ran towards the exit, head hung low.

I watched him, smile brighter than ever. "Yes, Nagamasa-san."

* * *

When I got home, I happily glided into my room and turned on the desk lamp. Sitting down, I opened the book and read through each new comment made from Nagamasa-san.

_Sakura- Xday Xmonth Xyear. What a beautiful Sakura flower. I would not have imagined that I would be given such a splendid gift. Thank you very much. This has been the first and most beautiful gift I had ever received. _

_Cherry Blossoms. In Japanese flower language, they mean the transience of life. The fleeting life of the cherry blossoms gives them a short but powerful beauty. _

_Chrysanthemum- Xday XmonthXyear. Such a beautiful and lively colour. I heard that Yellow gives people a happy feeling. Thank you, I would never expect such a thoughtful gift from anyone. It truly made me happy. _

_Yellow chrysanthemums mean slighted love. The yellow brings joy to people's lives and they looked beautiful that day next to the dormitory gates. I thought I should have shared the beauty with you. _

_Bellflower- Xday Xmonth Xyear. I did not know the name or origin of this flower, so I had to search it up on the internet. It's a beautiful and fragile flower, I really do love it. It reminds me of myself in simplicity. _

_If you give a bellflower to someone, it tells them that you are thinking of them. The bellflowers are growing very strong this year in the greenhouse. It fits you beautifully. _

_Iris- Xday Xmonth X year. Such a beautiful flower. I have heard of this flower being used in love stories a lot. It's remarkably beautiful and peaceful to look at. Thank you, it helped me pass a long and tiring day. _

_Iris means to have faith and to have hope. I hope you the best and I have faith in your daily hard work. Thank you. _

_Rosemary- Xday Xmonth Xyear. What a surprise to find a bundle of rosemary. This had been different from the other flowers I have received but it held the same gentleness I feel each day I open my mail box. Thank you, this rosemary brought a surprised smile on my face today. _

_Rosemary means remembrance. I wonder if you remember. _

_Rose- Xday Xmonth Xyear. What a rare coloured rose. It's different from the common red and white roses you see everywhere. I like this colour, it's deep and beautiful. This must have been hard to find, it's a treasure I will for sure keep, like all the other flowers you have given me. Thank you. _

_Roses mean many different meanings. A lavender rose means love at first sight. Although that is not truly what I tried to portray, it is quite similar. I had been searching for you all my life, and am glad I can finally give you this flower. _

The Rue flower I was given, and not added to my album was added for me. Nagamasa-san also wrote the date for me as well and left a large blank for me to write my own feelings. With a gentle smile, I traced my hands over the rue, feeling foolish for everything I had done and the trouble I had caused Nagamasa-san.

_Rue- Xday Xmonth Xyear. _

_I'm sorry, Ichi. I had lost my temper with you. This rue represents regret, and I have so much regret and so many 'sorry's I wish to say to you. One day I will be able to say it in front of you and tell you how I'm sorry for my mistakes. _

Again, I felt the tears well up. I closed the book and wiped the newly formed droplets from my eyes and held the book close at heart. With a determined smile, I took the Gardenia that sat in the black cup in front of me and began readying it to be added to my book's collection. Gardenia… I wonder what this little flower means as well.

I was able to receive all the feelings Nagamasa-san had wanted to give me. All his feelings, jotted down by the language of flowers, reached me safely, and my feelings, written in words, reached him safely. I thanked my fortune, and thanked Tsuru-chan, for how my luck had changed and how my wishes actually came true. This happiness I felt in my heart was slightly familiar, a common feeling I had felt long ago which I cannot date. Nagamasa-san, thank you.

* * *

The next day I returned to the fountain at lunch time, standing, for the first time, with my back straight and a smile placed across my lips. A calming feeling encircled me, a feeling that I had longed for. Peacefulness felt so beautiful, so strong.

Nagamasa-san walked up in front of me, his face showing his usual frown. Upon seeing my glowing smile, a smile I had not expressed before openly, his eyes widened and his mouth opened ever so slightly. He froze where he stood, a hand hidden behind in his back. His face lit up in bright red and mine lit up in pink.

He cleared his throat, retrieving his usual composure. With his eyes casted to the ground and face lit up in bright red, he took his right hand, once hidden in his back, and held it out in front of me. The small blue flower I had been watching the day before stood lively in his hands.

"This is a Forget-Me-Not." He claimed, his eyes darting up to see my surprised face. My eyes softened and lips curved into the smile he so loved and reached out and touched the flower; The same way the Ichi in my dreams reached out to touch the flower given by the Nagamasa in my dreams.

"This is beautiful." I replied, softly. I took the flower in my hands and looked at it, tracing my long fingers along the soft petals. I looked up at him and broke out into a bright smile, larger than I had ever known I was capable of. "Thank you, Nagamasa-san."

"This is my proclamation to you." Nagamasa-san replied, smiling at me. His soft, kind smile warmed my once frozen and dark soul. "No matter how many more lives and how many more centuries keep us apart, please don't forget about me, Ichi." He managed to utter, his face soft and pink.

_Nagamasa-sama, thank you. It's beautiful. _

_Ichi, it matters not how many battles I will fight, but wait for my return. I will always be by your side. _

_Nagamasa-sama…_

"Nagamasa-san…" I felt tears well up once again. The tears of happiness flowed gently down my cheeks, my joy that I had longed for erupted into uncontrollable tears. The peace I had longed for, the love I had longed for, the company of Nagamasa-san I had longed for in a world not ravaged by war, I wouldn't believe that after so many years, I could finally attain it all.

I rushed up and ran into Nagamasa-san's arms. I felt his embrace, warm and loving. If only I had this embrace I could have been saved from the depths of hell, the very darkness that I was thrown into after losing my beloved. I looked up into his eyes and he, down to mine. Our silent promise that transcended through time was then sealed with a single kiss.

Chapter 5- Hana Kotoba End

* * *

Azure: This had been my shortest chapter, even shorter than MourixChousokabe. This story is dedicated to Oichi and Nagamasa and the pain the star crossed lovers felt. I personally wished peace between the two, where they can love each other without the fear of war and the act of betrayal. May you two find eternal happiness!

Here's a list of the flowers and their meanings that appeared in this story:  
Sakura- Transience of life. (Passing of life, fleeting of life.)  
Yellow Chrysanthemum- Slighted love  
Bellflower- Thinking of You  
Iris- faith and hope  
Rosemary- remembrance  
Violet Rose- Love at first sight  
Rue- Regret  
Gardenia- You're lovely, secret love  
Jonquil- Love me, desire  
Forget-me-not – True love

I love flower language, and I had written enough stories with flowers as a symbol in the past. By the way, Hana Kotoba means Flower Language. I wrote this one with a basic thought in mind- Nagamasa secretly giving Ichi flowers in her mailbox every morning. I was also going to have Ichi stalk Nagamasa, but let's not get too carried away!

Happy new years, everyone, and thank you all, VERY MUCH for your support! May the new year of 2011 bring you all happiness and joy.

I swore to myself I wouldn't do this, but I feel that I have to now. I'm too lazy to individually reply all the reviews since that new feature was added here, but I decided I'll do it like how I did it in the past, replying reviews at the end!

JapanManiac- Thank you very much! I had planned something short for Keiji, and was going to have a special little thing just for him that will give him peace from his past. Please look forward to it! As for Hanbei, not much is thought up yet… I personally was going to add him as a side character for Mitsunari's story, though! I didn't even realize the Keiji/Sasuke thing happening! Haha, that's amazing! As for Sasuke/Kojuro, that has been requested multiple times and is now very possibly happening if I can come up with something!

Azab- Thank you very much for the continuous support. I will try to update as much as possible!

NaughtyandSpicyGirl- Wow, thank you very much. I had no idea my fanfic would be so loved. I'm very grateful, thank you to you and your friend! And yes, because of the amount of requests for KojuroxSasuke, it will be seriously considered and hopefully I can come up with something amazing for the two! Happy new year to you and your friend as well.

Mardy96- Thank you very much for your support! Mouri and Motochika has also been repeatedly requested, and is in consideration. The two WILL appear again, I assure you this!

Metal-Jam- Thank you for your continued support. And yes, I will try my best to keep pumping out stories that you and many others would (hopefully) enjoy!

And thank you everyone else who read and added my story to their story alerts or favourites. Thank you all and have a great new year!


	6. Crystal Heart I

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Chapter 6- Crystal Heart Part I

Azure- Hi everyone! /dodges randomly thrown items/ Okay, it's been a year. Stop trying to kill me. The only excuse I have as to why I fell off the face of the earth is…

I had _**severe**_ writer's block.

For the Ieyasu/Mitsunari pair.

Don't believe me? here's a little something from a year ago, when I was desperately trying to come up with a plot:

_Chapter 6- It's Not Called Stalking, It's Called Close Body Protection!_

_How many days has it been? How many weeks? How many months? Kusanagi Mitsunari had lost count of the days he had spent chasing, screaming and batting Tomitake Ieyasu out of his comfort range. Since the first day he had came to this school, the prestigious Basara Academy, he had caught the _

Azure- and that's all I had written on the "Chapter 6" Word document. Well, under it were some more ideas for titles:

_Chasing Moonlight _(Azure- I actually liked this one)

_I'll Stalk You Like the Sun Stalks the Moon_

_Light Stalking Night_

_Light Chasing Night_

_Light within Night_

_Oreo Cookie _(And then I questioned my sanity.)

Azure-as you can see, I was really, desperately, out of ideas. So, I decided to sleep on it for the night. And another night. And another night… And another night x365. That's what happened. And THAT'S why you don't sleep on things you don't understand. (Wise words, from my professor.)

The original take was going to be simple. Ieyasu stalking the crap out of Mitsunari. Why? Because I thought it'd be funny. So, _naturally,_ that didn't fly.

So I got back to writing because I was procrastinating from studying for my exams. I decided, what the hey, let's read some harry potter and Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics! And 'what the hey!' I feel like writing! So… that's what happened. I did some further research on Mitsumitsu and IeIe, and decided on where to go with it. So much for a humorous chapter… Oh well, reading back, my humor stank like the chamber of secrets anyways. /hahaHPjoke-ow…

So, before further ado, I shall let you guys have your chapter. Finally. Thank you for sticking with me for the year! I just finished 3 of my exams in my first term as a third year! Let's all celebrate with some honey and… houses? (Mitsu = honey, Ie = house, home) (As a side note, my right hand hurts like hell. My 2 exams I had today were BOTH WRITTEN. And I wrote so much my prof came by and told me- "Don't copy all my notes down onto the test!")

Special disclaimer: I (of course) don't own Sengoku Basara, but the idea the story centers around, "Crystal Heart", is owned by Lee Chi Hyong, the authoress of Demon Diary volume 1.

* * *

Chapter 6- Crystal Heart Part I

In a storybook we both loved when we were young, a person who loved another dearly was able to produce a gem that glowed with the most beautiful color. It was said that those who possesses the crystal heart is said to possess happiness itself. When love grows, it is said to crystallize and only once in a man's lifetime can he give the crystalline emotions to the one he truly loves.

It was a story we both treasured. I adored the story, despite being sick of the fantasy love stories of 'happy forever after' when reality always showed otherwise. The only reason that kept me enraptured in listening to the story being read to us daily was due to the secret oasis that only shows itself in the climax of the fairytale. As the prince begins to present the jewel to his beloved princess, my eyes would dart to the side, forgetting our kindergarten teacher's fake enthusiasm and trail towards his reddened features, flushed with excitement. His eyes would widen, glittering like the sun, and his mouth would widen ever slightly, letting his held breath flow.

I often reenacted the scene numerous times, crouching down to one knee and taking his pale and thin right hand in my large one. With a small bow, I would hold out my left hand, curled into a small fist, and raise it to his palely lighted golden eyes, shimmering with secretive excitement which he could never hide from me.

Even as a child, his embarrassment played out identical each time, but never was I bored of seeing it. A blush would creep up to his pale face, his golden eyes would dart away from my own, shimmering lightly despite being shaded by his silver locks, and his mouth would upturn into a shivering frown. With a fell swoop, he would flick his hand out of mine and growl at me, tears threatening to overflow from his golden, puffed eyes. "I'm not a pwincess, stoopid Ieyasu!" His toddler accent became rich as he yelled, tears about to fall. He would then turn and run away from me, while I would stand there, a fulfilled smile plastered across my small lips.

But that, just like the fairytale, was many, many years ago.

"-yasu… Ieyasu!" I felt something heavy fall onto my torso, jolting me from my slumber. I bounced, my eyes shot wide open, traveling around my surroundings to find the culprit who assaulted me when I was away in my dreams.

"…Motochika?" I glanced up to see silver. My eyes blinked a few times as silver and blue gradually shaped itself from the blurry images that morphed from my sudden wake. I threw the schoolbag he dropped on me to the side and sat up on the base of the tree where I had slept. "What do you want?" I mustered a strained question as I sat up. The sunlight peered glaringly down at Fujioka Motochika, his hair reflecting the light with a brilliant glow. I cocked my head to the side, blinking a few times as I pondered how fitting he looked under the bright morning sun.

"That's my line." Motochika groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he picked up his school bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I get to school early for once and I see you passed out under a tree by the side of the school. Here I thought someone murdered you and didn't bother disposing the body." He closed his eyes, reciting his words with ease.

I laughed nervously, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. "Yeah, I guess you can say something like that happened." I noticed a pair of eyes on me and looked behind Motochika to see a student standing a ways away from us, staring. Blinking a few times, I readjusted my sight and recognized him as Takamichi Motonari, the class president in Motochika's class and also the said gruff boy's dorm-mate. Raising an eyebrow, I moved my glance back to Motochika, silently asking him what happened.

His face lit up lightly and he looked to the sky. He raised his hand to his face and started scratching his cheek awkwardly. With a small laugh, he replied, "It's nothing. We just started walking to school together." He laughed louder as I watched Takamichi Motonari humph loudly and jerked his head towards the school, eyes closed. He began progressing to the school and I turned my attention back to my gruff friend.

"He's leaving." I stated, grinning. Something happened between the two, and anyone who's even blind would be able to tell. Takamichi Motonari never associates with anyone, and even those in the music club which he leads don't even call him by his first name, afraid of his wraith. Of all the people, Fujioka Motochika was the first to break his wall down.

Motochika merely shrugged, "I'll see him after classes are done." He then turned his attention back to me, hands on his waist. "So what was this little thing about 'getting murdered'? Got turned down again?" He sneered.

Grudgingly, I nodded, stretching my arms up before standing. I grabbed my own bag, haphazardly thrown by the tree next to me, and wheeled it to my back with a swing. "You know how it is." I sighed.

Motochika laughed loudly and began patting my back with full blown _whacks. _"Haha, you're still young, boy!" Despite being the same age as me, he laughed heartily like a man of experience. "Your prey won't run from you. You just have to be patient!" We began walking towards the school, two men who once supported half the country on their shoulders.

I guess, for me it would be the whole damn country.

"Motochika, that's what prey do. They run." I turned to him, grinning. Motochika laughed even louder, his voice bellowing throughout the school grounds.

* * *

"A full blown punch across the cheek?"

"No." I groaned.

"A round house kick to the stomach?"

"No." I groaned even louder.

"A full blown karate chop to the neck!"

"This isn't slapstick comedy, Motochika!" I slid into my seat, hands over my face as Motochika's bellowing laugh resounded through the classroom. No one cared. It's not the first time he snuck into my class to be loud and rowdy.

And plus, the girls just can't seem to get enough of him; not his _sea-blue eyes that could stare straight into their souls_, nor his _silver gray hair that shone like moonlight_. The fangirls just keep growing every day.

"Come on, Ieyasu, tell me already! The bell's going to ring!" He pleaded, his sorry and pleading eyes looking very fake.

"Let the bell ring." I grumbled.

"Then I'll just bug you through class!" He piped, crossing his legs in the small, cramped chair where he sat.

I groaned again, dropping my hands onto my desk with a _thud_. "That's Akai Nagamasa's seat, you know. He'll kill you."

"Let him try!" Motochika crossed his arms and puffed his chest, as if ready for battle. With his blazer resting on his shoulders, I could only see him as a leader of some kind of school gang. With Akai Nagamasa being the head of the student council… well, the battle would only get uglier.

With an exasperated sigh, I relented. "I was coming out of the dorms today…" I paused as Motochika's eager face grew closer to mine, his eyes shining with thirst. He's really starting to remind me of some busy body with a monkey on his shoulder… I cleared my throat. "I was coming out of the dorms today and saw him leaving his dorm at the same time.

"I waved to him and said 'hello', but he plainly ignored me and kept walking."

"That's to be expected." Motochika nodded. For some reason, his reaction only pissed me off more.

Restraining myself from punching the pirate, I continued. "And I followed him, walking beside him to school. I was trying to make petty talk and just at least trying to get him to say something to me…" I reminisced, my mind wandered back to this morning when I prodded the boy with questions and danced around his back, dodging people walking the other direction and trying desperately to get his attention. "At least he did say something…" I mumbled, the last few words barely audible.

Motochika raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed. Silently, he urged me to continue. With a depressed sigh, I answered his questioning stare. "He punched me in the gut and told me to 'Screw off and stop stalking me'." I put up my hands and curved my index and middle finger on each syllable.

Expectedly, Motochika had burst into hysterical laughter. He slapped his knee as he painfully gasped out the words, "Oh… wow… You've become a stalker, now?" he wheezed, laughing so hard I thought he might suddenly fall over with a heart attack.

I adverted my eyes out the window, an obviously annoyed expression plastered across my features. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. It's really funny."

Just as I said the last line, the bell rang, signaling class to begin. Motochika rose from Akai Nagamasa's seat, still holding his stomach and drying his eyes from laughter. "Alright, alright…" he calmed himself. "I should head back before Motonari comes and hunt me down."

The classroom door suddenly slid open and Kusanagi Mitsunari stalked in, eyes closed and lips turned in his permanent frown. He swept past us and reached his desk, a few desks in front of my own. Motochika raised his hand and waved as Mitsunari walked by, but was totally and entirely ignored.

He turned to me, shrugging off Mitsunari's usual cold shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll turn around soon. No one just suddenly 'falls out of a friendship' like that. Whatever you did, it was ages ago! He must be forgiving you now." He tried to reassure, smiling broadly.

I forced a smile back. "Yeah, well he's a stubborn kid. Always been."

Motochika waved good bye as he slid our classroom door close and made his way back to his class, only a door away from ours. I stretched my sore arms and sat comfortably in my seat, waiting for class to begin. I glanced up to stare at the sharp, silver hair that is patted so neatly down as Mitsunari moved about, grabbing his books and leafing them open on his desk. I shook my head, shaking away the memories of the serious and blood thirsty demon I made him into, and grabbed my books as well just as the door slid open and our homeroom teacher entered.

* * *

My mind struggled to stay on topic as Zabi Francis, our English and Religion Studies teacher, as well as our homeroom teacher (truly unfortunate…) ranted on about the founding of the Society of Jesus. I yawned loudly, but was dismissed by Zabi's (only) enthusiasm for the topic. My eyes wandered back to the same silver locks that shimmered brightly in the sunlight. _How regrettable… his hair shines so beautifully in the sun, too…_

I don't remember when or how I first met Mitsunari, but what I remember in our first encounter was awe and admiration for his breathtaking golden eyes and matching silver hair. He looked like a doll, with a stone-like emotionless expression and perfectly cut features. I remember tugging on my father's sleeve and asking him if he was a princess. Upon hearing my rude outburst, Mitsunari's stone-cold expression shifted as his eyes welled up with tears and a dark blush made its way across his beautiful, pale features. He gripped onto his mother's hand harder, shaking lightly. Feeling guilty for making such a perfect masterpiece cry, I let go of my father and stepped in front of him. He backed away, shrinking behind his mother. Seeing my attempt, she stepped aside, exposing the shivering Mitsunari.

I raised my hand, and his eyes quickly shut tight, chin tucked in as if he's trying to shrink himself into nothingness. I dropped my hand gently on his face and the warm touch made his eyes open slowly. Looking up, he quivered slightly.

With as bright of a smile as I could muster, I gleefully opened my mouth. "You're really pretty!"

He stared at me for a minute, frozen with disbelief. I saw the shine in his golden eyes and my heart skipped a beat. The next minute, he had swiped my hand off his cheek and his tears threatened to fall again. However, this time his mouth curved into an angry pout. "I'M NOT A GWIRL!"

After that, I would ask to go play with Mitsunari almost daily. We lived next to each other and so I always managed found a perfect excuse to visit the beautiful boy. He often stayed indoors, hiding in his room when I went over. After the fifth or sixth attempt, I managed to drag him out of his room and out to play in the park with me. Eventually, he grew to expect my visits and would stand on the doorway to wait for me. I would pick him up, and the both of us would make our way to the park, hand in hand. However much he appeared to dislike it, I always dragged him along until his complaining ceased, reveling in his blushing and embarrassed face. All his expressions, like the colors of a rainbow, came in many different flavors. Exploring them became a hobby of mine. Like this, we were really just ordinary children, with ordinary lives.

I opened my eyes as the droned out voice of the excitable Mr. Zabi came back. He seemed to have finished his lecture on the Society of Jesus and went on to talk about missionary missions to Japan in the mid 1500's. Groaning silently, I closed my eyes again.

"_Don't touch me!" all the colors from his face faded into such a ghostly white I thought he might have disappeared. My back ran cold and my hands shook uncontrollably. The floor felt cold to my body as I sat there, confused and afraid. I could feel cold sweat trickling down my neck as I watched him, staring back at me with fear, disbelief and… worry. _

_I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my forehead. My hands stapled themselves on my ears as I screamed between sobs, over and over again, "Don't come near me! I'm scared! Go away!" Warm tears poured down my face as I felt exposed, helpless, and strangely hopeless. _

_Flashes swept past my mind as I felt information flow in. My head felt like it was going to explode, pounding so roughly that I could _hear_ each smashing drum play its rhythm to my aching brain. Unrecognizable bodies, twisted and strewn across the bloody ground covered the field with crimson. Red, that's the only color I could see in the monochrome movie that flashed too quickly but my brain picked up too easily. _

_A single man stood in the field in front of a large, old mansion. His fists were covered with fresh, oozing red and his face twisted into an unreadable expression as crimson trickled down the side of his face and down his chin. He was staring down at another body, laying entangled with his face in the blood red dirt. A gaping wound oozed blood from his back, cutting a perfect diagonal slash from his right shoulder blade down to the left side of his waist. The pool of scarlet water grew as all remaining life was slowly drained from the corpse. The man reached up shakily and covered his head with his hood and sat down, ignoring the crushing corpse under his weight. He hid his face under his hood and held his head low. The deafening silence droned on for mere minutes that seemed to last for centuries, before soft sobbing could be heard. _

The class bell rang, shaking me from my haunting dreams. I slowly opened my eyes as Mr. Zavi shook his head. "_Oh no,_ the class is over too quickly! I wish I could spend some more time to tell you about the _Dainichi_ and the _Shingon_ monks!" Mr. Zavi sighed as he made his way towards the class door and students cheered at the sound of the end of religion studies.

I yawned loudly and stretched. I ran my hand over my hair, feeling exhaustion rise from my stomach up to my torso and arms. I hate the wake after nightmares.

* * *

As the lunch bell sounded, I stretched and watched Saotome Yoshihiro-sensei, the biology teacher, waddle out of the class, books in hand. His small, white ponytail bobbed as he shuffled out of the class.

I turned just in time to see Mitsunari rise from his desk, ready to leave the room. I quickly shot up and caught up to him before he could reach the door.

"Mitsunari!" I called, patting him in the shoulder. He ignored me and kept walking. "Hey!" I tried grabbing his shoulder tighter, but he merely flung the door open and slipped out, with me still standing there.

I could hear some girls behind me snicker quietly, but I ignored them. With a huff, I stalked after him and closed the classroom door behind us.

"Mitsunari!" I called into the halls, rushing up towards him. I could feel his annoyance rise each time I approached him and yelled his name, but knowing that I'm getting through brought me more encouragement. "Hey, I want to talk-"

Mitsunari spun around, his hair flowed lightly as he did. His golden orbs twisted into fiery hate and his mouth curved into an indignant frown. I flinched as I watched his glare burn through my skull. My mouth ran dry as I tried to fiddle with the words in my mind. He opened his mouth, loath dripped with each word, "What do you want, Tomitake Ieyasu?" His tone screamed to make me leave while his body shook with the effort to stay calm.

"Mits-"

"Do NOT call me Mitsunari." He spat, golden eyes squinting at me with disgust. I felt a pang in my heart as my stomach dropped. "I am not your family, not your ally and _definitely not_ your friend."

My mouth hung open as I tried to reach for the right words to respond to him. I could feel my mind go hollow and my stomach churn uncomfortably at his words. "I'm s-"

"And _do NOT_ apologize to me. I _will NOT_ forgive you." He continued, "Not in the past life, and not in this life time either! You betrayed me! You'll always be a liar!" He practically yelled. The students that were roaming the halls during lunch stared at us, anxious that a fight might start. To be perfectly honest, I was afraid that a long, black sword might actually fall on me as well.

As Mitsunari finished, he whipped around and stomped off, leaving me speechless and my gut feeling worse by the second. The helpless feeling returned as the flashes of a summer evening in the Tokugawa house painted in crimson returned to my memory. I laughed bitterly. "Damnit, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Bring your bloody sins with you to the grave."

* * *

It was my fault. What happened well over 400 years ago, and what happened 4 years ago was both my fault. 400 years ago, I murdered Toyotomi Hideyoshi, thus driving Mitsunari insane for vengeance. I then, followed through and murdered Ishida Mitsunari as well. The cold blood of those I killed never managed to wash from my hands, no matter how many years passed.

When I was reborn as Tomitake Ieyasu, I was granted the chance to meet Mitsunari again, as Kasunagi Mitsunari. As luck would have it, we became friends and I could finally start making amends. Amends that were 400 years overdue.

But the cruel hands of fate struck me with the accursed memories of Tokugawa Ieyasu, bringing me back to the night of which I murdered Ishida Mitsunari with my own two hands. That cold, silent night, I heard Tokugawa Ieyasu cry as a hint of his inner emotions, the first I've seen from him. The images and shock sent me swirling into darkness. I rejected Mitsunari—Kusanagi Mitsunari—from my life and dispelled him from my side. Once again, I betrayed Mitsunari.

Taken by darkness and confusion, Mitsunari's memories awoke shortly after mine—when we were 13. Mitsunari, who had been working tirelessly to wake me from my memory coma in which I responded to little, ate virtually nothing and even my parents had given up on me, had brought me to a nearby park when dusk settled in. We sat on the benches, where he offered me some sandwiches he had bought in a convenience store not far from the park. I didn't move, as I could barely hear his voice. Sighing, he dropped the sandwich back into the plastic bag and took out a melon drink an offered it to me. Once again, I answered with silence. I had heard from my family later that my pupils were lost, as if I was drowning in darkness, and my robot-like movements were nothing less than creepy. If possible, I was like a boy that had lost his soul.

Mitsunari, as impatient as he is, dropped the drink roughly onto the bench and stood up. The sudden sound made me twitch as, just outside of my dark vision, I saw something glimmer gold. Mitsunari was kneeing down in front of me and peering straight into my eyes. His face was so close, I could feel his breath. The flash of golden nearly brought me back from the abyss, as I tried to open my exhausted mouth and release a strained call for his name. But even that, was impossible as my inner voice was drowned out.

Mitsunari frowned, staring straight at me. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but sudden barking caught his attention. He whipped his head around, and his eyes widened with fear as a Rottweiler stood, growling and barking at him. A collar rested around its neck, but what looked like a leash was ripped, the remains of its victory in escape.

The park was deserted as the golden orange dusk ushered children home. Only the demon, Mitsunari and I remained in the park laminated with the setting sun. The black dog approached slowly, growling with menace at Mitsunari and the frozen me. Mitsunari shook me, a little less than gently. "Ieyasu… Ieyasu!" He kept his eyes on the dog, not wanting to tear his eyes away in fear that the dog would jump him once he does.

The raven black dog took a stance, as if ready to pounce, and Mitsunari stood still, his hand shaking violently. He quickly closed his eyes as the dog leapt, his mouth open, poised to strike.

I could see everything. I was hardly blind, nor deaf to the outside world. However, this dark veil kept me from reaching out, like a one-way door of emotions. I watched as Mitsunari nursed me daily, as he got frustrated with me, lingering in my emotionally comatose state, and could do nothing but watch helplessly as he shook and cried with fear when the Rottweiler approached. Internally, I screamed. I fought, and I cried, begging to let me protect Mitsunari. Not again, I will not lose him again.

As the dog pounced, I felt my body flow with energy that materialized from nothing. I grabbed Mitsunari, on arm slung over his chin, the other held the back of his head, and twisted my body around to shield Mitsunari with my body. I could feel a cold slash go across my tiny back as warm teeth sunk into my flesh. The pain only came mere seconds after. I screamed, so loud that the dog let go and stepped back, cautious. I collapsed, with Mitsunari in my arms, onto the cement pavement. The blood on my tiny back rolled onto the ground, dying everything it touches into crimson.

Someone must have heard my cry, as my hazy consciousness heard yelling, then yelping, and shortly after, sirens. Between all the fading noises, I heard loud and heart aching sobs inside my arms.

The next thing I realized, I came to in a white room. My head felt dizzy and my back felt very sore. My arms ached and my stomach hurt. I was a mess. When my parents came into the room, my mother threw herself at me, forgetting my wounds. The sudden movements made me remember the open flesh on my back, and I let out a painful yelp as pain electrified my back and down my spine. My father reassured me and told me it was only a flesh wound and the dog was not infected with anything. When I finally remembered what happened, I asked about Mitsunari.

Both my parents gave me a solemn look before Mitsunari's mother appeared, pushing a stone-cold Mitsunari into my room. His golden orbs were blank and the surrounding skin around his eyes was red, evident of crying. Although he looked physically fine, he was in a wheelchair, and dressed in hospital clothes. The strange corpse-like image of Mitsunari struck imminent fear in me. I could feel my stomach churn as I felt an urge to throw up. I turned to my parents, my eyes demanded an answer.

Mitsunari's mother explained that Mitsunari was not injured, but when they finally pried me off of him, he was in a frozen state. The doctor claimed that Mitsunari had fallen into a 'vegetative state'—where he is awake, but his consciousness is lost. He blamed the traumatic attack and claimed that his young, 13 year old mind could not take the shock of his best friend being mauled in front of him, and has shut his consciousness out for protection. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I stared at Mitsunari. It wasn't –couldn't be the dog attack that threw him into this phase. I was just like that; lost, mindless and broken. The memory of the mangled Ishida Mitsunari returned to my mind, and I shook the thought away. With a quivering voice, I asked the parents and the doctor to leave me with Mitsunari. Although reluctant, they finally complied and went out of the blindingly white room.

I looked at Mitsunari. His silver hair and pale skin matched the pale green wear he was placed in. His lost, golden eyes looked misty and distant. Something clenched my heart as I stared at him, the broken doll with perfectly fine features. I pushed myself up from my bed and reached over to him. Placing a small hand on his cold, pale cheek, I whispered his name.

Nothing. No response. Was this how I was like? I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I felt all hope escape. I slammed my fist into the bed with all my strength, making a loud _BONG_ as the springs countered my punch. I cursed under my breath, trying not to attract the parents back into the room. After a small breath, I lifted my eyes back to stare at his golden, misty orbs, glazed over. I sat back and hung my head as tears began to flow.

The memory of the other me crying over Mitsunari's corpse returned. I snapped my head back up, realizing that there may be a way to bring Mitsunari back. Uncertain about my presumption, but hopeless otherwise, I decided to try. I crawled on my bed, over to Mitsunari, who was parked by the end of my bed. Reaching a hand out, I once again touched his cold, frozen cheek. I leaned in until his face was inches from my own. With deep breath, I opened my mouth.

"Ishida Mitsunari, I, Tokugawa Ieyasu, have defeated Toyotomi Hideyoshi. I, Tokugawa Ieyasu, with the power of bonds shall control the land." I hissed the words out painfully. My heart wrenched at my own words as regret poured from my soul out and materialized into falling tears. I heard myself let out a small cry, but just as I did, I could see Mitsunari's eyes glint ever so slightly. Knowing that it was working, I continued.

"Mitsunari… " I took in a deep breath, silencing the upcoming sobs, "I will not give the country up to you nor Hideyoshi…!" With a strained voice, I finished. These words that resounded in my head, painting the battlefield between Mitsunari and I finally took form in our world, finally were conveyed from the darkness of my mind that I locked deep inside.

I watched as the mist in Mitsunari's golden eyes slowly dissipated. His mouth moved, and soft words emerged, barely above a whisper. "-atter how strong your army is…" his voice began to get louder as the words escaped slowly and without emotion, as if instructed to be spilt. "No matter how many nice words you go on spouting…" His soul slowly returned to his eyes as his he spoke on, darkness and hate returning to him through his words.

"I am…" he slowly moved his eyes up to meet my own, his soul fully returned to his eyes. I let out a gasp as I felt overjoyed that Mitsunari was back, but each syllable that he produced with that voice full of hollow hate stabbed at my heart, bleeding the past back into my body. "Looking with these eyes."

His body trembled as his golden eyes locked mine in its vortex of mixed emotions. I felt a shiver go down my spine as his mouth quivered, as if words he wanted to express were locked back by the hateful barrier produced by our words, as if muttering a spell.

"Ieyasu…" he whispered, his voice echoed in my head. I watched, the tears in my eyes still falling, as our peaceful life shattered before our eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, preparing myself. It all came down too quickly, too cruelly. Won't time turn back to when we were naïve children? I opened my eyes again and stared straight back at the golden orbs that I have loved so much. They used to shine with such simple bliss.

"…I'm looking, at your sins!" He hissed, the hollow emptiness lifted, and was filled with sudden and imminent hate. A single tear cascaded down his perfect cheekbone and dropped from his pointed chin.

Since then, I cursed it all. I cursed the gods, I cursed Tokugawa Ieyasu, I cursed Ishida Mitsunari, and I cursed my very fate, for ripping two perfectly normal, loving children, apart.

* * *

Azure- Sorry for ending it there, but phew~ Because of the planning I did for this story, it became a lot more organized. And thus, there were a lot more interactions and his past being revealed in one fell BOOM!

Well, actually, I lied. After each 'scene' I sat there going- ….what the hell should I do now?

I had the basic idea down. I had the basic past down (had to modify it. I was going to have Ieyasu born with his memories, but thought it would be hard to pull off a kid going around ranting about how he united Japan… the other thing I changed was Mitsunari was supposed to be born with the scar gashed across his body, a remnant of how he died. But it got too long and couldn't find a good place to stick that in.)

I –really- wanted to end the chapter in a lot of places, but just kept typing so I would have –roughly- the same word count for all my chapters. (This should be the shortest, if not one of the shortest chapters… I'm sorry!)

So, Crystal Heart will actually be moving onto part 2. Hopefully I can actually FINISH their story on part 2. And as everyone's demand, Motochika and Motonari are back! /gets shot/ okay okay, so it's not their own –centric chapter, but I wanted to put in more cameo appearances. So I had Motochika and Ieyasu friends (as per sengoku basara 3 for the wii) and also added… ZABI~ To be perfectly honest, I'm not in religion studies, and I never will be, so I really didn't know what he should blab about. So I went to his wiki page an grabbed things from there (Sir Francis Xavier~).

I'm sorry. I know it started out –SLOW- but it seems to be a horrible trait of mine to start everything out slow. If not, I usually slow down during introductions. I'm sorry, if anyone is getting upset about the SLOW START to my stories, leave me a constructive criticism review of rage T_T;

* * *

Review replies:

JapanManiac: Thanks, actually, telling me that Kojuro is missing solid personality helped A LOT! I will definitely write a Kojuro-centric chapter. It really helps to know these things! I really appreciate it, a lot! And Thank you, I really love Nagamasa/Ichi pairing as well. I am really glad you enjoyed it ^^

Somniyo: MitsuMitsuxIeIe is here! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! ^^

Ruaki: Oh, sake under the skies~ As a special spoiler-ish? Well, more like a 'please anticipate for it', I have planned in a future chapter to have them have their sweet moments again ^^ I hope my treatment with MitsuMitsu and IeIe was acceptable… To be honest, writing in Ieyasu's point of view was challenging, because he is either seen as really care-free or happy, or very determined. I decided to side with the determined view of him for the sake of this fanfic. I hope I didn't make him OOC! If I did, I swear to god I'd go back and change the whole chapter.

Sinkhearts: Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad to hear from a long time reader ^^ I'm REALLY relieved to hear that I managed to get their personalities. To be honest, writing Nagamasa was hard because he's not a very 'famous' character. He disappeared from the anime midway through, and in the games he doesn't get a lot of scenes either, so getting his character down was hard. Thanks a lot for your support ^^

Pokeaddict17: Thank you for your review! I love hanakotoba as well~ When I was in high school, I was obsessed! (mainly because I took horticulture…) but I love anything with meanings behind it (like names, flowers, etc~) so I'm really glad you enjoyed the flower chapter! :D

Azab: Thanks again for your constant reviews! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last ones :D

Kuiinsama: Canada friend! /high five!/ Thanks for reading my ficcy and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Keiji actually will become more and more main later on. Hopefully he finds his conclusion in the new century as well~ Thank you for your support!

Metal-jam: Thank you for your constant reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the stories. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Mardy96: I'm sorry for the 1 year delay /broods in the corner/ But I'm back! And I am determined to finish this fic! I want everyone to have their happy conclusion! /Punches air/

Hoshi no uorufu: Thank you! I didn't even think about looking for Zabi's voice actor… thank you for your suggestion! But I have decided to stick with Francis Zabi because of his real life counterpart (Francis Xavier). Thank you for your suggestion, though! And if you have any more suggestions, I would love to hear them :D

Fear the Silly People: Your name is awesome. I hope Mitsu and Ie's story is acceptable at least up to this point! I'm excited to hear what you would think about their relation!

So that's all! Please, I would really love to hear what everyone thinks about Ieyasu and Mitsunari's story. Not just for review counts, but I just really would love to hear any suggestions. Did I get their personalities right? Is there something that seems REALLY ODD?

And by the way, Crystal Heart is definitely one of my fav. One shot mangas (it's like one chapter!) :D

Cheers people, won't update until after the 20th (my last exam), so have fun until then!


	7. Crystal Heart II

Toki wo Koete no Kizuna

Crystal Heart II

Azure- And then I realized... It's not so original anymore.

I found MANY sendai fics over , whereas this was quite a 'new' idea when I first released it (I think?) and I found another fic that had the same inspiration origin as mine (An MAD from youtube/NicoNico). Very nicely written, btw, go check it out sometime, people~! But I'm still going to pull through with this! OTZ

But that aside, omg people are still reading this! It makes me really happy to know that people still is reading this after a year. Though I was staring at the story stats. Number 1 hits- USA! Followed by CANADA! /waves canadian flag/ and third... I couldn't believe it, but Italy!

Hi everyone! I mean, wow. El Savador? Oman? Sudan? Dominican Revar? Sweden! Guatamala! Romania! Saudi Arabia! Belarus! and many, many more... Wow, just… wow. There were people from all over the world, and I'm honored to have all of you read my story /bows/ (…where's Oman and Sudan?) Leave me a little review to say hello! Even if it's just "Hey, I'm from _. Just read the story." Would make me happy. I would love to hear from all the people around the world! ^^!

Alright, so now I'm going to get all the 'why the heck are you updating when you said you won't be updating until the 20th?' The short answer is- Ecology studying is not as appealing as finishing Ieyasu and Mitsunari's story.

On reflection upon the last chapter, I have to say I was disappointed. It felt disjointed. And if anyone else felt the same, I'm very sorry. To be really honest, I had 4 hours of sleep, took 2 exams, and decided to write because staring at a blank screen on my computer was less appealing. (So, I was struck with intense exhaustion when I wrote it) Hopefully I can tie everything back together. If not, I plan on editting the old Crystal Heart I. Now, without further ado, let's give these two star-crossed lovers an ending.

* * *

I met him on the day I reached the dormitories of Basara Academy. The plaque hung outside the dormitories with a distasteful name etched on. _Honnoji_.

I clicked my tongue with disgust, darting my eyes away from the sign and to the grand doors that stood behind the shimmering gates. The morning sun brightly illuminated the building, and the light blue sky added as the backdrop to the peaceful dorms. Honnoji... The irony left a sour taste in my mouth.

Although my senses told me it would be wiser to step away, I pushed the creaky gates open and made it to the large doors, welcoming but also intimidating. My heart began to race as I glared cautiously, still unsure about entering a building named after the temple which housed the burning corpse of the great demon king.

Before I knew it, the decision was made for me.

The grand doors swung inward and the sunlight started streaming in through the cracks, growing larger. The loud, creaking sound resounded in the quiet neighborhood. My body froze as the doors slowly made their way open for me. I swallowed a knot in my throat nervously, gripping the small suitcase next to me tighter. I didn't bring much with me, as I had little luggage to begin with. I left a lot behind when I decided to accept the invitation to the academy, hoping to leave behind all my memories as well as my… bonds.

My breath hitched when I saw a figure emerge from behind the opened doors. The thin man stepped into the sunlight and revealed his pale, white hair and purple, crossed mask. He was dressed in white and royal purple and his strides released an air of importance. His lightly colored lips curved into an elegant and familiar smirk, sending my heart into a hurricane of emotions and nostalgia.

A faint voice released itself from within my throat, barely above a whisper. "…Takenaka Hanbei…"

I shook my head, a surge of pain shot from within the depths of my brain. I lifted my free hand to my eyes and rubbed them violently, trying to clear my thoughts. When I raised my eyes back to him, I felt a sudden surge through my heart as I felt time freeze. He was no longer dressed in white and purple. His royal clothes were replaced with a blazer, perfectly buttoned, and a purple tie peeked out from under. The mask that I had imagined on his sharp features disappeared, showing mystifying lilac eyes. I felt my mouth part, hanging open in confusion by the phantom that had shown itself before me seconds ago.

The man let his pale lips curl into a mischievous grin. Hearing a tiny laugh escape his lips, I regained my posture. I shut my hanging mouth and stood up straight, glaring at the mysterious youth. However, a part of my insides warmed lightly as a small voice, beaming with excitement, began to resound from inside my heart. _Hanbei-sama…_

"Mitsunari…" As the familiar voice reached my ears, I could feel warm tears forming unexpectedly. I shook away the memories and stared back at him, exasperated. My glare quickly melted when he called my name, like he had many, many years ago…

"Kusanagi… Mitsunari, correct?" The playful smile never left his face, but the mysterious twinkle in his eyes faded as he approached me, hand outreached. "My name is Hanbei…" I flinched at the familiar name, confusion started to swell up as the hopeful light that started to grow from inside began to dim. "Tsuchiya Hanbei." He finished, hand still outreached.

I could feel myself shake lightly, staring at his welcoming hand with wide eyes. "Tsuchiya… Hanbei?" I echoed, heart sinking. I could not refrain myself from comparing his pale complexion and confident smirk with the beautiful man, larger than I will ever be(1), inside my memories.

The youth tilted his head, a playful confusion sat on his delicate, yet dangerous features. "Something wrong, Mitsunari-kun?" He whispered, staring at my shaken eyes with his knowing violet eyes.

"No… nothing." I lied, shakily taking his hand. "K-…. Kusanagi Mitsunari." I finished, shaking his hand weakly. A wide smile crept itself onto his lips as he laughed softly.

"Welcome to the Honnoji dormitories, Mitsunari-kun." My trembling ceased upon hearing his kind voice call my name, like he had those many years ago. He looked fragile, like he once did; the fragile, perilous danger that rid the enemies of the Toyotomi clan.

* * *

"I heard about you from one of the teachers." Hanbei… Tsuchiya Hanbei commented, as he began leading me up the stairs, covered with a scarlet carpet. "He told me to take care of you."

"Thank you." I stated, dragging my luggage up the stairs with ease. "…Tsuchiya-senpai."

Hanbei let out a laugh and turned to face me when he reached the top of the stairs. His eyes once again twinkled with unknown knowledge and mysteries. "I am also a first year. But I arrived to the dormitories a few weeks prior, so Hid- I mean, the teacher wanted me to show you around."

I frowned at his stutter, confused. I decided against asking him for a name, as it seems that he never intended to drop any to begin with. Ignoring the surfacing curiosity, I changed the topic. "But, why me?" I asked plainly, cautious. As much as I have loved being in Hanbei's care in the past, I knew that I was only lucky to be standing by his side, and not to face him in tactical war.

Hanbei let out another laugh as we walked down the long halls. I glanced up at the plates next to each door, noting some odd names. As we passed, I noticed a familiar name and froze, staring in shock as my eyes widened in the familiar kanji. _Takamichi Motonari_. A space was left barren under his name, as if expecting another member to fill the room soon.

Hanbei turned to me once he saw me stop, rooted to the ground and staring at the plate with great shock. When lost in my confusion and disbelief, I suddenly heard Hanbei's soft voice by my ear. "Motonari is also a first year. He arrived two days ago."

I jumped back, a blush creeping itself up to my quickly paling features. He let out another mysterious chuckle. "Students are all trickling in, since school will be starting in a few weeks." Hanbei whipped back and continued walking, silently commanding me to follow. I dare not object.

"I…" Hanbei started as we walked on, not turning to face me. I watched his back as we both walked on quietly. "… will be your new dorm-mate for the next three years." He finished, stopping in front of one of the doors, turning to face me with the usual playful smirk across his lips.

I stared, once again shocked, and blinked a few times as his words registered.

"That's why I was asked to help you." He answered. I swallowed the knots that built up in my throat within the few minutes since I arrived to the strange dormitories.

Hanbei swung the door open after unlocking it with a key he tucked back into his pant pocket. He motioned me to enter the room and stood by the entrance, smiling mischievously. I frowned, disliking the silent answers he was giving me through his mystifying lilac eyes. I gripped my luggage with renewed resolve and stepped into the dorms before he followed and closed the door behind us, locking it as silently as he had unlocked it.

* * *

As luck would have it, Hanbei and I were assigned to the same class. Over the few weeks that passed between my arrival to the dormitories and the start of school, I met many familiar faces around the dorms, but none did I ever approach.

Mouri Motonari. Chousokabe Motochika. Akai Nagamasa. Katakura Kojuro. Fuuma Kotaro. Maeda Toshiie. Saika Magoichi. And even the accursed younger sister of the demon king, Oda Ichi.

What I had not expected, was to find _him_ in the schools as well. I growled angrily on the first day of school as my eyes shot venomous glares to the bright smile I used to admire when I was a foolish, naïve child, being lied to. My heart sank into darkness as my heart raced with the intent to kill. I could feel as tears of disgust nearly formed in my eyes as his eyes locked onto mine, a sorry and regretful look plastered across his face from the other side of the classroom.

Hanbei turned to me, then back to him, then back to me, before letting out a soft chuckle. I darted my glare from _him_ back to Hanbei, eyes flaring to kill. "Tomitake Ieyasu." Hanbei started, eyes laughing along. "He's in the dorms on the other side of the stairs, so that's why you haven't seen him much in the dorms. I think his dorm partner is…"

"_I know." _I hissed; each word drenched with venomous loathing. Hanbei, taken aback, stared at me, eyes slightly widened. "I didn't know he came to Basara Academy as well. If I did, I wouldn't have come to this school." I continued, calming my murderous tone.

Upon reflection after the words seethed through my lips, I closed my eyes. No, I would've done anything to see Hanbei-sama again. And… my eyes rested themselves on the chuckling youth, sharing the same health as I. _I would give the world to see him rid of disease and war._

* * *

As the years passed, Ieyasu became more and more bold. He would approach me during school, on the way from school, and sabotage me when I leave the dorms. The most interaction I actually returned was to either throw insults or punches at him. As days turned into weeks and into years, I never once gave him the time to explain or a moment to apologize.

I didn't want to hear it.

He betrayed me, not once, not twice, but over and over again. Even after 400 years, he lied to me, stayed by me and led my hand, pretending to make amends as my _friend_. The thought of the word threw me into such disgust I felt my stomach churn with the urge to throw up.

He lied to me, staying by my side. He knew; knew that I was the man he was destined to fight. And he knew that he murdered the ones so close to me I could call family. Despite all this, he stuck beside me, lied to me, made me believe that he was a _friend_, a _brother_… a… a…

I could feel my stomach somersault each time I am reminded of the memories. The sick premonition returns to my heart as I replayed the visions that first surfaced from the deepest part of my dark mind, shadowed for my protection when I was born.

_As I slashed down another lowly soldier, protected with weak and tattered armor, I turned to the rocky hill which I knew Hideyoshi-sama was positioned. The dust and sand blew across the battlefield, the wind racking up as the dark clouds gathered. I clenched my teeth, feeling the darkness reach from the abyss and encircle me. Why, Ieyasu? Were you not a soldier of the Toyotomi clan? I closed my eyes in remorse as I somersaulted into the air and slashed the men around me in one fell swoop. Their lifeless bodies crumbled under my dark blade, collapsing over into their own pool of crimson blood. _

_I heard a loud impact from over the hill, and my eyes shot wide open. My eyes rose to the rocks, where I felt a shift in the dark air. Lightning split the sky, striking towards the hill in grave premonition. Cutting down the men with ease, I began to scramble towards Hideyoshi-sama, followed closely by the mysterious man in bandages, Otani Yoshitsugu. The cold air whipped past my face, causing my body to freeze to the core._

_With an effortless jump, I launched myself up to the hill, landing on the hard rock, cold and lifeless. I froze as my eyes lead themselves to the scene before me, feeling my feet nearly give way. My breath came out haphazardly, the cold air forming white mist as I let out wheezed gasps._

_The man I used to share sake with after victories, small or large, the man I had shared my ambition and loyalty with, the man I had once called my brother, the man I had once trusted my back to, the man who I had considered one of the most precious people in my life… _

_He stood, his face covered by the shadows, looming over my dearest person, my family, my lord… the one who gave me a reason to live, Hideyoshi-sama. He laid, motionless, lifeless, on the cold, rocky floor. My arm shook slightly, unnerved, until I clenched my sword with all my strength. My feet gained strength as I charged, pounding the rocky ground. My voice came out strong as I lost my mind to anger. My piercing yell fell through into the deafening silence. The dark skies gave way to rain, as the chilling droplets streamed down in sorrow. _

_I slashed my sword with all my might upon nearing contact with Ieyasu's back. He suddenly jumped, escaping my attack but only barely. I didn't chase him, merely dropping to my knees in front of my lord. The sword I held clattered loudly as metal met rock._

_The cold droplets fell down as I felt the piercing rain roll down my face and drench my hair. I shakily reached out, softly caressing my master's unmoving, large hand. The water droplets pooled around us, the sound of pattering rain echoed into the distant, muffled cries of battle. With much effort, I pulled my master up, holding up his broken, lifeless body in my arms. Seething with anger, I felt my body shake with despair. I failed to notice Yoshitsugu approach us, his eyes staring down at the pale man that once stood with glory and dreams. _

_I stared into the painfully peaceful face of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, no longer dreaming. "Ieyasu…" I murmured, the words escaping my lips with pure hatred and remorse. "I… will KILL YOU!" I screamed into the skies, the rain pattering loudly, fusing with my burning tears. _

Never. Not one day as long as he still stands will I give up my revenge on the man who murdered my master. Not one day as long as he still stands will I forget his insolence, no matter how much time has passed. Not one day, as long as you still stand, as long as you still breathe, will I forgive you, Ieyasu.

* * *

That day I woke with strengthened resolve. I stared into the blaring window as the sunlight streamed into my empty room. I slowly placed my feet to the cold floor and lifted my sore body. I gathered some clothes and made my way out of my private room and into the dorm living room outside, where I was greeted by glittering purple eyes.

"Good morning, Mitsunari-kun." Hanbei was sitting in the kitchen, a hot coffee mug in one hand, and newspaper in another. Seeing me, his eyes widened and dropped both papers and cup. He got up, the scraping of the wooden chair against the kitchen floor resounded in the empty morning.

"Mitsunari-kun…" He whispered, approaching me with caution. "Are you… alright?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with worry which he had failed to hide.

I nodded. "Good morning, Hanbei." My voice was hollow. "I'm going to take a shower first. You should head to school first."

I watched as Hanbei merely nodded, shocked and confused. His mouth quivered slightly open before he closed it and his eyes trailed me as I entered the washroom. I could hear a painful sigh from the other room, and then the sound of a door opening, closing, and locking. I closed my eyes and continued to strip.

* * *

I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. I could feel my fingers ache and jaw sore as I entered the classroom when the lunch bell rang, signaling class. As the door slid violently open, the students in the class shot their eyes to me, each stared with caution. I met their eyes, surveying to find a pair of topaz yellow; the familiar eyes that I used to admire from my childhood.

I stared at him as my gold met his topaz. He stood up and ran over to me, worry plastered across his features. His gripped my shoulder tightly and looked down at me, shuddering slightly. "Mitsunari? Are you okay?" the words escaped quietly as his grip tightened.

I glared up at him, holding my seething anger still. "After class" my voice came out raspy, shakily. "Meet me in the Home Ec room on the third floor." Emptiness. That's the only word that could explain the voice that was released from my dry mouth.

Ieyasu's eyes widened and his face twisted into a foolish smile. His mouth moved wordlessly as he tried to utter some kind of response. After a moment, his voice came out croakily but with a hint of excitement. "Y-Yeah… Yeah! Okay!" He practically yelled, nodding vigorously. "There's something I really want to tell you, too, Mitsunari." He called my name sweetly, while my heart dropped with what I had thought was disgust. The panging pain in my chest wrenched tightly.

My eyes trailed away from his eager smile, not realizing the pained expression that twisted my face. My teeth clenched, wired tight with mixed emotions and sick ambition.

* * *

The door to the home economics room was wide open. I peeked in to see a large figure, tracing his hand across the silver counter by the window, a blissful smile placed across his lips. I watched as his mind wandered and his eyes stuck on where his hand had laid, and at the same time, distantly travelling in his own memories.

He had not noticed when I entered the room and grabbed the silver on the counter next to the door. I hid my hand behind me and closed the door with my other hand. The sound of the door sliding to a close snapped Ieyasu out of his trance as he looked up at me, the smile he had widening.

"Mitsunari." His voice was in high spirits. He waited as I walked, slowly, up to him. I paced step by step, the sound of my shoes tapping on the floor echoed in the empty room. Wind blew in quietly from behind Ieyasu, lifting the curtains as it surveyed the room. I could see the sunlight beaming in, reflected off the silver counters and sinks.

"I didn't think you would ever talk to me again, especially since you were ignoring me 2 years ago, too." Ieyasu laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was surprised to find you in the same school as me, but I guess everyone from our past gathered here." I twitched at his voice; the same, low voice that I heard resonating in my memories before the me who lived 400 years ago, fell, ironically from a slash from the back.

I continued to walk slowly towards him, silent, save for the loud ringing between my shoes and floor. "Mitsunari… I want to tell you something." His gaze hardened as his eyes came back to me and his posture straightened. His hands fell to his sides and his mouth curved into a nervous frown.

My heartbeat hastened with each step. I tightened my grip and my teeth once again locked together. I could feel my eyes twitch with mixed uncertainty and resolve. I felt afraid, fearing the sudden growing doubt flowering from within the hate that shrouded my heart. Shaking my head, I told myself, _I have to do this. My soul has lived for 400 years only to get my revenge. Revenge…_ I raised my eyes to meet topaz orbs. _Revenge, for bitter and cold betrayal._

"Mitsunari, after all these years, I…" With my last inch of resolve, I held my breath and in swift speed, pulled the kitchen knife from my back and held it out towards him. The sunlight gleamed on the knife, reflecting a flash towards his eyes. I watched, as if my world slowed, as Ieyasu's eyes widen and his hands came up to shield his eyes. His mouth slowly hung open as I jumped, poised to thrust my blade into his heart, waiting for the warm blood to pour out as retribution.

Tapping into his old memories, Ieyasu quickly side-stepped, allowing me to miss. His sudden movements knocked over a stool and various objects from a nearby counter. I quickly turned, my instincts sharpened from my old, unforgettable sword skills as a samurai, and was ready to charge once again. However, my eyes were fixed on the shocked target, and my seventeen-year old body was unable to match my samurai mind. My feet tangled over the stool that had made its way between us, and I could feel my body sway. I reached to my side to hold onto support, but the window was resentfully open. I then felt my body plummet.

My eyes had shut themselves without my command, and my hand had released the knife. My heart felt like it stopped as I felt wind whip by my face. Within the seconds that I soared down, I smiled bitterly, thoughts gathering and leaving my mind.

_Mitsunari, you are making too much of this, my friend._

_Then bow your head in apology._

_Mitsunari, if you talk like that, people will dislike you..._

_Should I say what I don't think, then?_

_Mitsunari! Watch out!_

_Why did you save me! I haven't asked for your help! Disappear... just roll over and die!_

_Don't just... say such things with a straight face, Mitsunari..._

_IEYASU! You insolent cur! I will never forgive you, EVER! _

_Why champion hatred, Mitsunari? Why nurse these sins of old?_

_What am I supposed to do now! How am I supposed to live, now!_

_Ieyasu, why did you bring me here? I have no wish to be in your presence unless you are here to relent your neck to my sword!_

_Mitsunari, I want nothing more than to become what we were before. _

_Ieyasu, you… How DARE you say such things to me after all you have done! You took everything from me and now I have nothing!_

_Mitsunari, I- NO! _

* * *

I felt my back ache as the memories of cold steel against my bare back returned. I groaned, just to hear myself to ensure that I was still alive. I shuffled uncomfortably, trying to move my limbs. Just as I tried, I felt heavy heat surround me. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I was being suffocated by a large warmth. Something cold trickled down from my forehead and the smell of metal emanated from the figure that surrounded me. The familiar smell of blood enveloped my surroundings.

I shifted and pushed myself up, my hand resting on warm muscles. I looked down and my eyes widened. I shakily lifted my hand to touch the cold liquid, the sticky crimson drenched my fingers.

My eyes trailed back down to closed eyes. My heart froze in disbelief as my mouth ran dry. The premonition that sank my stomach 400 years ago returned in a flash as I quickly covered my mouth, afraid that I would empty my stomach from the sick feeling that erupted from my heart.

"Ieyasu…" I whispered, pale fingers ran down his face, still warm. My voice quivered with disbelief, my body shook with fear, and success. A small and bitter laugh escaped my lips as I stood up, my legs knocked.

"He's dead! I DID IT! Hideyoshi-sama, I did it!" My silent snicker grew into a loud, resonating laugh, echoing through the school grounds as I raised my hands to the sky. Students that stood about the grounds turned to us, whispering and gasping at the horrid scene. My heart sank with each laugh, and my empty joy grew into nothingness. I shook, confused.

"It's just… so empty…" I trailed my gaze back down at him, ignoring the calls and screams that formed the chaos around us. Everything but Ieyasu and I sunk into a dark void. Their voice faded, and even the bright sun turned into a dark moon of our exchange. My heart sank as my words echoed in my mind. The grudge of 400 years, now was supposed to dissipate. But what, was I supposed to feel?

"Hey, Hey get up!" I shook him. "You dare disobey? Get up! I command you to rise to your feet so that I can kill you again!" I tried to drag him, lifting him by the collar of his blood-soaked shirt, but to no avail. His body ran limp as he fell from my grip back into the cold floor. My shoulders began to shake.

"Ieyasu… You dared to die." I felt my mind darken with each word. I felt my body part from my soul as I watched my body quake. "I killed you in Hideyoshi-sama's name. Your death is in service for Hideyoshi-sama." My voice was hoarse. I watched, as Ishida Mitsunari returned to this body. "But why is it that now that you're gone, my life seemed to have lost its meaning?"

He(2) screamed into the skies and clenched his head as he fell to his knees. His eyes went blank as his hands fell to the ground with lost energy. In frustration, he punched the cement floor as the skin on his hand broke, revealing raw flesh and blood.

Tears trickled down his pale face, dripping onto the bloody mess. "I have been a fool." _An empty victory_. I watched as Hanbei forced his path into the darkness that shrouded the two. He gasped at the sight of the limp Ieyasu and quickly reached around the other, holding him tightly as he sobbed quietly. Hanbei whispered quiet, reassuring words into his ear, patting his hair in a rhythmic manner.

Then I heard yells of wizened voices. Sirens. More yelling. And then silence.

* * *

I came to in a world of white. My head ached sorely and sitting up was nothing less than painful. I groaned slowly as I tried to pull myself up from the white sheets before my tired thoughts were interjected by a familiar voice.

"Mitsunari-kun…" Hanbei glided past the floor between the window he was looking out of and towards my hospital bed. He laid a cold hand on my own, his lilac eyes stared into mine, strained.

I let out a bitter laugh. "I'm fine." I reassured him. After the three years being together, we have grown close. Although we could not be friends in the past, our status is the same in our present.

Hanbei let out a sigh of relief and sat in the chair next to me, his hands never released mine. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the tragedy that occurred in my last wake. The feeling of losing my body into darkness left me a shudder. I bit my lip in memory as an unexpected tear dripped from my eyes, causing a gasp to be released. My heart sank.

"Mitsunari-kun…!" Hanbei gasped, his face furrowed into a painful frown. He looked down at our entwined hands before slowly letting go. My face lifted up and my eyes met his as I felt the loss of warmth.

He turned to me, a bitter smile laid across his lips. "Why…" He merely asked.

My eyes widened slowly as the words sunk in. I held my head as I felt my shoulders shake, the tears coming down more violently than before.

"Mitsunari-kun… Ieyasu has died once already." Hanbei stood up and turned from me. He glided to the window and placed his hands on the window sill. I stared into the white sheets, stained from my hot tears. I shut my eyes and locked my jaw, silencing my sobs with great effort. "Let your hate and pain die alongside Ishida Mitsunari."

I felt my body freeze and my heart skip a beat at the name. I quickly looked up at Hanbei, mouth slightly open, ready to ask but not knowing where the words I want to speak had left to.

Hanbei kept his back to me, still staring out into the afternoon sun. He suddenly keeled over, placing a hand to his lips as he began a coughing fit so familiar and so frightening.

"Hanbei-sama!" I nearly toppled out of my bed as my legs have yet to have their strength return. My heart began to race and my headache instantly dissipated as I watched my superior fell to his knees.

Giving out a bitter laugh, Hanbei regained his posture and roughly wiped his lips. He turned to me, a sad smile evident across his features. "Do not worry, Mitsunari-kun." He closed his eyes, the bitter smile never left. "I have finally rid my body from the disease from years past."

With relief, I turned my eyes back to the sheets, gripping them with immense strength. I watched as my knuckles paled and the sheets crumpled roughly.

"It died." He stated. I never lifted my gaze. "It died along with Takenaka Hanbei."

So he knew. I gave a cynical laugh. None of us could escape from the warring era.

As if reading my mind, Hanbei shook his head. "No, Mitsunari. We all escaped." He turned back to the window as I watched him. He motioned out into the vast sky and tall buildings. "This, is where we live now."

My eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on me. The sky was blue, and civilizations lived without hate nor war, something I had once thought impossible 400 years ago. The memory of a young child, kneeling down and holding my hand gently returned. He would hold up a fist, in which I knew that no crystal would be. His constant childish lies merely angered me. And also brought an unfamiliar warmth into the cold darkness I was so accustomed to.

The sound of the door caught our attention. In came the sound of squeaking steel as a young high school boy wheeled himself into my room, a smile across his lips. "You're awake!" The familiar voice that I had thought I would never hear again enveloped me.

Hanbei smiled at him. "And I see you are, as well." He turned back to me, who sat there, mouth open, eyes wide, and tears overflowing uncontrollably.

My eyes were glued to the smiling face I haven't seen for years. I had missed Hanbei glance over to me and smile. He proceeded towards the boy resting on the wheelchair and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gripped it tightly before the two exchanged a look I could not understand. After a knowing second, Hanbei broke their eye contact and proceeded to the door.

"I'll let you two talk things out." He waved to us as he opened the door before he stepped out and closed it again, locking me in with _him_. My mouth trembled as I fought to find the right words… to find _any_ words. The tears slowed, but never stopped.

He wheeled himself towards me, a confident smirk across his features. He braked by my bedside and reached a warm hand to my cheek. I twitched as I felt the warmth on my cold face. Before I had to decide on the words, I felt warm lips against my own.

His eyes remained closed as mine widened. The tears halted as my mind raced, confused. I could feel his nostalgic, familiar heat against me. His hand had made their ways on top of mine and was gripping it with great strength, harder than he did when we were children. The memorable grip of years ago left a sad smile on my lips when we parted.

"Mitsunari…" He whispered. A blush crept its way to my face as I realized his soft lips were on mine merely moments before. "…Mitsunari, I'm sorry."

The words settled as I felt the emptiness return. The words meant so much yet meant nothing. Not knowing how to answer him, I just stared into the sheets in my free hand.

"Mitsunari." He let out a sigh. "I was so happy you were willing to talk to me again."

My mouth pressed together into a thin line. I didn't know what to say to him as words floated through my brain.

"Hanbei… came to talk to me." My eyes raised, staring at him. I couldn't even muster the words to ask. "He told me that he will take you for himself if I didn't do anything."

My brows furrowed as my lips turned into a frown. "I was scared. I didn't want him to take you from me." His grip tightened. I felt my hand being crushed by his grip, but I didn't pull away. "So I made a deal with him."

My gaze hardened as I asked him with my eyes. "I had to act on that day, or else he will take you. That's what he said." He laughed. "So I was in luck when you asked to see me instead."

I looked away, regret and remorse filled my heart. That day… was a grim day that will haunt me… adding to the remorse that has already built up for the past 400 years.

"But I have to admit. When you came into the classroom, I was shocked." I didn't look back at him, still playing my actions on repeat in my mind. "Your eyes were gone… Misty… Like how you looked 4 years ago."

4 years ago… that was when my memories awoken, and when our relationship broke into manifested hatred and betrayal.

"I was always guilty. I felt like I had no right to talk to you… Since…" his words got caught in his throat. He cleared it, and continued. "Since I was the one who killed you."

My eyes trailed back to his, emotionless. The last moments of Ishida Mitsunari replayed themselves in my head too many times, night after night, since my awakening. The last words I heard were from Ieyasu's low, shocked voice.

_Mitsunari, I- NO! _

"You know, I always had this memory. It was also the first memory that awoken from Tokugawa Ieyasu." He dropped his eyes to our entwined hands, his brows furrowed as a pained expression crossed his features. "You laid in front of me, broken. On my hands, pooling around you, painted across the fields in front of the mansion; blood was everywhere. I… Tokugawa Ieyasu sat down, and began crying over your corpse."

A vivid memory. Just like the many that whirled around my mind.

"Mitsunari, I'm so-"

I cut him off.

"No." My hoarse voice came out, so unfamiliar to myself. "No… It's all over now."

Ieyasu's eyes widened as hope returned to them. I gripped the hand that held mine tightly as I spoke. "It's all over now."

Ieyasu nodded before pushing himself out of his wheelchair despite my objections. He smiled strongly at me as he fell on his knees. Confusion and fear elapsed on my eyes as he took my hand into his. He looked into my eyes, reassuring me with his strong, topaz orbs. I swallowed the uncertainty swelling from my gut.

He held out his other hand, gripped in a strong fist. I frowned at him, fighting the blush that crept up. "We're not kids anymore. Enough with this, Ieyasu."

Ieyasu merely laughed, as he recited, "My princess, I want to make you happy." I crinkled my nose. Half surprised he still remember the lines from a story book told to us years ago, and half annoyed that he is still playing such childish pranks on me. "Once in our lives, as our love crystallizes, so too, do our hearts… They are the manifestation of our love."

"In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them… who wished them happiness."

He reached his fist forward, slowly relaxing each finger at a time, uncovering his fist. "Princess, please accept my crystal heart." He opened his palm, revealing nothing.

I opened my mouth, ready to yell at his foolishness as anger began to grow from the pit of my stomach.

"I would give you my heart, but that would not be happiness for you." He merely stated, his hand trailed down to his chest. I frowned, my pale face deepened crimson as I felt the heat rise. "My death brought nothing but tears to your beautiful face-"

"Then don't die on me." I cut him off, the blush growing deeper.

Ieyasu's lips curled into a smile. "I will never. Not unless it is you who wishes my death."

So ironic… I laughed painfully.

* * *

"I want to leave." I mumbled as I watched the students bustle about under me. I stood on the roof of the school, letting the wind rustle my hair as I watched the busying of men under us. Ieyasu looked up from where he sat, next to me, reading a manga.

He quickly dropped his book and stood up next to me, leaning over to watch the children as well. "Right now?"

"No, I mean…" I turned around, resting my back against the fence. "I want to leave Japan."

"Where do you want to go?" Ieyasu asked, his eyes locked onto me.

"I don't know. But I want to leave everything behind and walk anew…" I turned back to face him, a rare smile on my lips. "As myself. As Kusanagi Mitsunari."

Ieyasu smiled back and brought his arms around me, pulling me into a warm, tight hug. I closed my eyes in his embrace. "Let's go. Not right away, of course, but after we graduate…"

He looked down at me as I raised my head, a light blush across my face. "Let's leave this land and find our own. As ourselves."

I silently looked down, a soft smile made its way to my lips. He let me go, and instantly I missed the warmth. An evident frown made its way to my face.

Once again, he kneed down and held my right hand. "Ieyasu." I growled. "Stop this foolishness. If you keep doing this every time, I-"

Ieyasu cut me off as he shifted his hand into his pocket and emerged as a fist. He raised it to me and once again, recited, "My princess, I want to make you happy. Once in our lives, as our love crystallizes, so too, do our hearts… They are the manifestation of our love. In time, they are given over to the one who inspired them… who wished them happiness."

He once again reached his fist forward, slowly relaxing each finger at a time, uncovering his fist. I rolled my eyes, tired of this stupid play. "Mitsunari, please accept my crystal heart."

Confused at his change in lines, I glanced down, ready to retort, but the glimmer of something silver caught my eyes and my words got stuck in my throat. A blush didn't even creep into my features, as it always automatically does. My eyes locked onto the silver band in his hand, glimmering in the afternoon sun.

"My love…" He smiled up at me, confident and pleased. "I'll give you happiness, itself."

Crystal Heart- END

* * *

(1) Large, here, doesn't mean by actual size. Mitsunari is comparing Hanbei's accomplishments and his abilities, as Mitsunari truly looked up to the man.

(2) Mitsunari begins to speak in third person, because he lost his grasp of who he truly is after he lost his mind in Ieyasu's fall. He begins to imagine himself as Ishida Mitsunari, since he couldn't believe that these feelings and his actions belonged to himself. Another words, he rejected himself.

Azure- And that's the end of Crystal Heart. I had to somehow tie in the 'crystal heart' in the end, since I forgot about it…

This might actually be my favourite out of all the other characters. To be honest, I'm afraid Mitsu had to go OOC in the end to be happy. I mean, when is he EVER happy! So, please accept his OOC-ness as I really, really, REALLY want to see him happy. /cries a little/

Most scenes/lines were actually ripped straight from the Japanese and English(North American) version of Sengoku Basara 3. I had my sister sit in front of me, playing the Mitsunari storyline while I wrote. That's why the moment where Mitsunari 'killed' Ieyasu was so… I guess well written? I personally thought that and the part where Hideyoshi died was the best written. (Since I ripped it straight out of the scenes) /very ashamed./

Actually, the 'fall from the window' scene was ripped from Eerie Queerie volume 2 (Shuri Shiozu, you are my goddess…)

So, super disclaimer- I don't own Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Basara SCENES, Sengoku Basara LINES, Eerie Queerie, Crystal Heart, and… everything, almost, because Azure is not original at all. /cries/

The two will be back for the final chapter. As there is SOMETHING I have yet to reveal, and only a select few others know in the story. It is very important for the two, and thus they will return, along with Motochika and Motonari!

Super Fun Sengoku Basara Gaaaame- can anyone figure out which scenes were ripped from Sengoku Basara 3, and from where? Heh heh~

Also, sorry. Suddenly started shipping Hanbei/Mitsunari before. That was a total accident. What the crap happened there…?

* * *

Review Reply:

Only 1 review this time, but I'm happy to get it :)

JapanManiac- Hi again! I'm so glad someone came back to read it despite the LONG lapse! Yes, I thought of making each character have a different reaction to their past. Some accept it, others despise it, and some don't even remember it! I'm glad the Ieyasu turned out well! I hope MitsuMitsu turned out human as well... Though I tried really hard to incorporate his game character into it. Maybe a future chappie will be called Oreo Cookies! haha! Thank you for liking my crazy ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ^^

39 visitors made it to Crystal Heart I, so to everyone else who read it but didn't review- Thank you for reading! It's sad that it seems I lost some readers before (but it's my fault for the long delay), but hello to all new readers! ^^


End file.
